Clair De Lune
by OC'specialty
Summary: Alice's vision came true, and Bella died after destroying Aro. The Cullens that were left moved to Alaska. Five years later, Alice convinces everyone to go back to school - but Edward disagrees. Christine Griffith, the nerd of the school, befriends Alice, but Edward in an effort to keep his distance earns her hate. What happens when he finds out she has ties to his past? ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay, so I currently have another story I'm working on, but this idea popped in my head as I watched Alice's vision again. It was one of those "What if?" things. So, I decided to write it down.

**Summary: **Alice's vision came true, and the Volturi killed half of the Cullen family. After five years of mourning, Alice decides that they needed to get back to routine and move on. She enrolls them into the nearest high school, and they meet a young girl - Christine Griffith - whose family has something to do with Edward's past. But he hates her. How will it work out? Will he pass up another chance of love? Or will she have to fight him to make him realize that its possible to love again?

Okay, that summary probably sucked - but give the story a chance, you may like it. Now hear this: I'm going to be writing from both Edward's POV and the heroine's POV, as it would have been nice if Midnight Sun had come out at the same time so as to understand him a little more... so, I hope this all makes sense... alright, I'll shut up now.

* * *

Bella once asked me why I liked Clair de Lune. I've always assumed that it had some tie to my human life, as I have never remembered the reason. All I knew was that every time I heard it, or played it, I felt at absolute peace. I can't explain it. But for ninety years I've been questioning it myself. For fifty years I questioned why every time I played it, I felt as if I were somehow grasping for my past – but it kept alluding me. A pair of hazel eyes would swarm my vision, the rest of the visage was blurry. A door to my past that I had long forgotten.

Then I met Bella, and all thoughts of my past flew, including the hazel eyes. Nothing of my past really mattered, as I was focused on my future instead. We'd gone through so much, my Bella and I, and finally were going to have our forever. She was one of us, we had a daughter, and everything was supposed to be perfect. Then the Battle at the Meadow came.

She will never receive her answer, my Bella, not after what the Volturi did in the meadow. Not after the day they came after my daughter, searching for a reason to kill us all. I lost half of my family that day: Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, Rosalie. They all died at the hands of the Volturi guards. However, we were not the only ones to suffer loss. Peter, Zafrina, Senna, Maggie, and Randall all lost their lives. Charlotte came to live with us afterwards, as she and Alice sought comfort in their friendship after they lost their mates.

The Volturi shrank back to their castle after the battle, after they lost their leaders. The queens now in charge of the vampire world, as far as they could control it now that Vladimir and Stefan had gotten their wish. It was now only a matter of time before they struck the Volturi again, this time probably for good.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. It almost seemed unfair. I had just gotten my love, we had forever before us – then I lost her for good. I nearly gave up the fight as I saw Santiago had ripped her apart, and was lighting a match to her body. I lost my mind for that moment in time, rushing toward the guard I killed him, avenging the death of my wife. But it was to no avail, no matter how many I killed, she would never return to me. Renesmee was my only saving grace. I had to stay alive for her, if for no one else. Otherwise I probably would have just allowed Afton to kill me when he caught me after I killed Santiago.

The house has been as quiet as a tomb ever since. We all had lost our mates in one day. It could have been avoided time after time, but I really only have myself to blame. If I hadn't left Bella a few years ago, I wouldn't have tried to kill myself and the Volturi wouldn't have known about her until much later. Laurent wouldn't have died, meaning Irina wouldn't have wanted revenge against us, and instead might have been living happily with her family. But now even she was dead.

There was nothing left for us in Forks, so we moved again, this time back to Denali to live with our 'cousins'. Tanya left me alone for the most part, which I was very grateful for, as she knew that I wasn't likely to find myself attracted to the woman whose sister was responsible for the death of my mate – perhaps it was harsh, after all, Tanya fought with us. But still, she tended to be a little annoying with her fantasies which included me.

For five years we lived with the Denali's, as one family. The Cullen coven, for all intents and purposes, was disintegrated. We abandoned our old practices of going to school and pretending to be something we weren't. We were grieving, it wasn't the time to return and pretend that nothing had happened. Renesmee grew bigger, and I was grateful for fate, that it had given me Bella's daughter, as she was all I had left of my wife other than memories. It was somewhat hard to believe that she was only five, when she looked more fourteen or fifteen. She looked mostly like Bella, with a few things that were similar to me. Just seeing her caused me to relive the day I lost her mother.

After those five year, however, Alice decided that we needed to go back, we couldn't stay here forever without someone noticing that there was something wrong with the Cullen 'children. I protested, not wanting to return to what had caused all the problems in the first place, I didn't want to risk someone finding out what we were. I didn't want to go through another Bella. Humans had no place in our family. Yet, I was outvoted, Esme siding with my sister, and we were enrolled.

Fairbanks, AK was the nearest place to go to school – which wasn't too bad as there were neighborhoods on the outskirts of Fairbanks that were too small for a school, but remote enough for us to get a home there with little difficulty. As it turned out, Alice had seen a family that was moving, which gave us the perfect opportunity. And so, we moved, not that staying in Denali would have been much of an issue as we could have gotten to school in enough time. It was for appearances, it was so that no one would ask.

That's when the questions revolving around my past returned, the hazel eyes that once more swam in the visions of my past, waiting to be unlocked. I didn't want to know. Yet, I owed it to Bella.

I owed her the answer to why I liked Clair de Lune.

* * *

Alright, I hope that wasn't too bad. I have only read the books once, but watched the movie much more. I even read Midnight Sun to try to get a hold on Edward's mindset. However, if I stray from Character-mindset, let me know. :D Thanks.


	2. This Girl's Life - Christine

_Christine POV:_

It was a day like any other in cold, Ester, AK. First day of school at West Valley High, though I wasn't too keen to call it that. No, I preferred to think of it like a giant cesspool where my generation tended to gather; bringing together the lovely things known as debauchery and ignorance. All-in-all, I wasn't too fond of school. Then again, I suppose it had its perks from where I grew up. The crime wasn't as bad as the mafia-run Chicago, where drive-by shootings were commonplace, and rapes in the subway were run of the mill. I had to thank my father, he only wanted what was best for us kids.

"You ready Chris?" my brother, Timothy, asked, tossing his keys up in the air. He was going to drive me to school before continuing on to the University of Alaska Fairbanks. Dad was already at work, at Fairbanks Memorial Hospital where he was in charge of the ER, so that meant that Timmy would have to drive me to school instead of Dad. I didn't have a car, not really because my dad wouldn't get me one, but because I actually didn't want to drive. I suppose it had something to do with my nightmares as a kid, where I couldn't steer the car and crashed. Steph – my sister – always said that if I just drove then maybe my old nightmares wouldn't have had such a hold on me now...

I nodded to Tim, grabbing my book bag and winter coat, I walked out the door into his warmed Altima. I loved my brother. Plan was this: he would drop me off at school, then go to school himself, seeing as he was only nine miles away he made it clear that if I needed him all I had to do was call. I agreed with a silent nod, and pulled out my phone to make sure the ringer was set. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it if I was called. Looking out the window. It was only for another month or so before I would be driving to school with nothing but streetlights around me, as the sun would come out later and later. I was never one to like the darkness of Alaska, as I was used to the sunshine of Chicago. So needless to say, just the thought of the endless nights were hard to deal with for the first year. The second year was easier, and we had been here for five years now. I still wasn't used to it, and longed for the months between April and November where the sun was out for more hours than the moon.

"Call me when you're ready to get picked up." Tim instructed, waving and taking off. I made my way into the familiar territory of the West Valley High School. First things first, I got my schedule.

"Hello, Christine, how are you?" Mrs. Yule asked from behind the reception desk.

"I'm fine, thanks. Its a bit cold, but nothing new, I suppose." I replied as she handed me a sheet of paper with my name printed on top.

Below it a post-it was attached saying: Dr. David Griffith called... at which it was noted that my father had requested to be informed if anything happened due to my clumsy nature. I rolled my eyes, he seemed to be forgetting that I hadn't tripped on the staircase in over six months – okay, three months.

Needless to say, being the doctor's daughter had its perks, and its drawbacks. One, everyone gave me a little more respect due to the fact that my father took care of all their major scrapes; however, on the other side, I was expected to be a genius. Which I was, in all subjects but math. Jolly.

Walking through the hallways of West Valley, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the nearby cheer leading team, headed by Jennifer Keams. That girl knew how to cut deeply, I could recall a time where she made it clear that I was the most disgusting excuse for a human being she had ever encountered.

"...did you see her when she came in?" she said in that irritatingly high voice of hers. "Short, with a pixie cut, and designer looking clothes, as if she's better than us! I don't care that they're new and that I should be 'sociable'. She just screams irritating. Ya'know." I rolled my eyes, walking past, I had no idea who she was talking about.

Luke Morton was next in the hallway to my locker, "I heard they moved here from Washington. Why anyone would move here of their own volition, I have no idea." looking over, he nodded to me as if to say 'no offense', I shook my head with a smile. "But that Emmett guy, have you seen him? I'd like him to play defense."

Despite him being the quarterback, with every girl flocking, he always had a soft-spot for me, and made it clear to the Basketball Captain that he wasn't going to tolerate any of the guys who decided to make me their project. Now whether Luke did this because of me, myself – or because Tim had helped him become the quarterback – I didn't know. I had an inkling that my brother had told Luke to watch out for me, as Tim had looked out for Luke when he had first come here.

Apparently, however, it seemed as if we had some new students. All through the hallway I heard the endless chatter about the 'New people' and how they were rich, and single. Those mostly came from the prissy girls, who made it clear that they didn't like the new girl – Allison, or Alisha or something – because of her clothes. I rolled my eyes, my gender could really be shallow. I gathered that there were four of them, though were you to ask me their names I couldn't tell you... I heard quite a few variations as the girls weren't too particular whose name they threw around. It was strange, actually, you could tell the difference between my old school in Chicago and here. The cliques were more obvious, and when you were new, if they didn't accept you at first glance, there was no chance of being involved later.

"Hey Nerd." a girl named Paula West called out to me, that was what they always called me; nerd, dork, showoff... etc. At least I was never called 'idiot'. "Try not to answer all the questions in History class today. Some of us want to get a chance to speak." I rolled my eyes, the fact that she had a thing for the youngest teacher in the school – Mr. Clark – was pathetic. Then again, it wasn't as if every girl didn't like his class, he was pretty good looking, if I was honest.

"Well, then I suppose you'll just have to beat me in raising your hand." I replied, walking away. "That is, if the bleach hasn't gotten to your brain yet." I could hear her scoff in 'horror', but I wasn't concerned as I had other things to attend to and she was low on the totem pole.

I felt a buzz in my pocket. Pulling out my phone, I found that I had a text. Annoying little things in my opinion, they cut down on your vocabulary, and hinder your spelling. However, I let it fly as it was my friend Scarlet. Rolling my eyes, I texted her to let her know that I had just entered the premises. I quickly found my assigned locker – number 77, my lucky number – and pulling out my lock I set the combination.

"Boo!" I heard behind me, I screeched and jumped ten feet in surprise as the rest of the people in the hallway stared. "Scared you didn't I?" Scar asked. I thought it was hysterical that her parents had no imagination in their naming of her. I mean, Scarlet Maureen O'Hara. Yeah, totally original there. Not that my mom was any better. My middle name was Daanaé, which was a play on Daaé, and she had me get singing lessons as a child. I half expected a Phantom to wind up living under my house.

"No, surprise and scared are not the same. Surprise is simply the fact of reality clashing with expectation; scared is fear, which I was lacking." I replied smartly.

"Well, well, lookie here. Your answers are still coming as quickly as ever. Glad to hear you haven't rusted." Scarlet replied. It was somewhat amusing, in many ways we were the exact opposite. I was quiet and shy, not speaking unless spoken to – unless I knew the person well, at which point I became somewhat more outgoing – and tending to prefer a book; while she was outgoing by nature, somewhat obnoxious, and a enormous people person. Yeah. Opposites attract.

"No that would be your hair." I replied, teasing her about her red locks.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny Ms. Griffith. But I know its only because you're jealous." she replied, twisting one of her red curls between her fingers. She was right. I adored her hair, quite honestly, and often wished that I had it instead of the drab, straight, nearly-black hair which I possessed from my Welsh lineage. She found it hilarious that I would often mess with her curls just because of my jealousy. "So lets see your schedule." she said as we compared. She smiled smugly.

"Scar, is there something I need to know?" I asked as she looked between the pieces of paper. Her blue eyes snapped up to my brown ones.

"No." she said all too quickly, "It just turns out that you and I have every class together." I grabbed at the papers and turned them over in my hand. They were the same, except where I had 'Christine Clyde' on mine, she had 'Scarlet O'Hara'. I had a sneaking suspicion that my friend had done something with the schedules, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Alright, first stop is Biology." I announced, handing her back her paper.

"With Mr. Werner." she added, I shivered unintentionally, the guy gave me the creeps.

Nearby, one of the girls was snickering at us, looking between my clothing and my face in disgust. I scoffed, so judges the girl whose skirt almost doesn't cover anything. To say the least, I have never been popular. At least, not in Alaska. I guess I'm respected by most for my smarts, but intimidating enough for them to not want to be my friend. When I first moved here I was out of place due to my Chicago influences, I was conscious of how I dressed, and often wore skirts and a blouse. Now I was a little more conscious of the outdoorsy attitude, and kept myself a little more reserved. That meant turtle-necks, a jacket, and jeans. Warmth, comfort, and a touch of style. Not drop-dead gorgeous, but nice enough for me not to have an issue.

Biology went nicely, about as nice as Mr. Werner can be when he drones on like a politician, while leering at the pretty girls in the class. Maybe he should have taught government? Boring and sleazy, yeah that fits the bill. Scarlet and I took notes at the back of the class, raising our hands when a question was asked, and keeping out of everyone's line of sight so as not to be snickered at when we answered a question. Not that Scarlet would have allowed it, but I wasn't too keen on getting mocked from the back or have things thrown at my head. It was odd, only one guy ever bothered to mock me after Luke's mandate, and it was only because I put him down in 9th grade: Corey Webber. Then again, that's cause he asked me out in 9th grade, and I wasn't too keen to go out with a guy who was a complete self-centered jerk. So, he had decided to make the rest of my high school experience a living hell. Every practical joke was played on me, due to my supposed 'stuck-up' nature. And my tendency to be right in class was made fun of as I 'obviously had no life'. I could only sigh at his antics, and occasionally give a biting remark in return.

For once, I was grateful that Scarlet probably adjusted our timetables to match, it meant that if anything were to go down I wouldn't be doing it alone. The next class was History, which I cheered at and Scarlet groaned. She didn't like History, her favorite being Math – my personal bane. How she managed to like math was a strange thing, maybe she has a wire shorting out in her brain. This class was probably the only one that I liked sitting in the front so as to not be distracted by my idiot comrades in class.

The door opened right as everyone had sat down, I looked up expecting to see someone I recognized. However, a small teenage girl stood in the doorway, her appearance almost taking my breath away. She was easily more beautiful than the prettiest girl in the school, and now I knew why nobody liked her – they were jealous. Her clothes were designer, and more something I would expect to see in Chicago than here. Looking at her, I could compare her the closest to a ballerina, lithe and agile.

She looked around the room, trying to find a place to sit. The only chair open was the one on my left. She seemed to notice it too, and glided over to sit down. She pulled out her books, setting them down on the desk. Seeing as I already knew that she was going to be an outcast, I figured that she might as well have company.

"Hi," I said, earning a curious look from Scarlet, I didn't speak to strangers, she did. Swallowing the lump of nervousness in my throat, I held my hand out, "I'm Christine Griffith, welcome to West Valley High." the girl turned in my direction, a surprised look on her face.

"Alice Cullen." she replied, taking my hand. It was like grabbing a block of ice, but then again, this was Alaska it was probably subzero outside. Alice, okay, well I wasn't too off.

"This is Scarlet O'Hara." I introduced her to my still-shell-shocked friend. She nodded, and extended her hand as well with a 'nice to meet you'.

"Your parents must have liked Gone With the Wind." Alice commented.

Scarlet chuckled, "Yeah, they did." she said simply. "That and because my name was already going to be O'Hara, I guess they decided to a have a little fun."

"That and they knew you were going to be a redhead." I added. She just rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous cause you didn't get Christine Daaé's curls." Scarlet replied, tossing her mane behind her to make more of a point.

"Okay, class." Mr. Clark began, his startling blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "First I'd like to introduce you all to Miss Cullen here. She's going to be with us for the school year, and probably the next so you all should get to know her." I vaguely heard someone mutter "Freak." behind me. Really, my generation can be pretty immature. It was no doubt directed at Alice, who sat there pretending she couldn't hear.

"And we shall begin with a slight overview of what you learned last year." Mr. Clark continued, doing the regular debriefing that he liked doing the first day of school.

Momentarily I felt someone breathing behind me, "Nerd, remember, don't answer all the questions." Paula.

Scarlet replied for me, "Well, that depends on whether you did your homework."

"I wasn't talking to you, Geek." Paula spat back.

I laughed quietly as Scarlet got worked up, "You know, according to researchers, nerds and geeks eventually become CEOs, have management positions, and come up with most technological advances. In other words, when you graduate from here, you're going to go get a job, most likely, under someone who once was called a geek or nerd in high school." she said, using a conversation we had had a week before... of course, I was the one who originally said it. I guess she liked what I had to say.

Paula's mascara covered eyelids widened, and she went to retort when Mr. Clark's voice rang out. "Ms. West, detention for talking in class. Now sit back in your chair and stop bothering Ms. Griffith." well, she got his attention, of course, not in the way she wanted. Mr. Clark was a cupcake, but God help you if you pissed him off. Paula shrank back in her chair and looked miserable. "As I was saying..."

The bell rang in no time flat, and we all packed up to leave. I quickly grabbed Alice's arm before she left, she turned to me in surprise, "Uh, sorry, but uh, you're welcome to join us in the cafeteria if you like, for lunch. You'll find that everyone else is probably going to be pretty unsociable, being as you're new and they don't like newcomers." I stammered out, wondering just where this bravado was coming from.

Alice nodded slowly, a glimmer of a smile on her face, "Thanks for the invite, but I'm going to be sitting with my brothers and sister. But, I appreciate the offer." she said.

"Oh, okay, yeah alright I understand." I replied, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Of course she would want to sit with her family.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be ungrateful" she continued in that angelic voice of hers, "You're the first person who's actually welcomed me here, everyone else had the same mindset of that guy who called me a freak."

"Yeah, well, you're in lonely country now. If the kids don't like you at first sight, its likely you won't have many friends." Scarlet added, "But we need to head off to government." she told me.

"Well you guys should get going." Alice replied, "Again, thanks, but my family is expecting me."

"Gotcha, see you later then." I said, following Scarlet out of the room and down the hall. So there were two of each gender in the Cullen family, as Alice had clearly said 'brothers' plural, and seeing as she was a girl, and said she had a sister, math dictated that conclusion. When Scarlet and I finally made it to the lunch room, the hum of talking could be heard, with the name 'Cullen' thrown around quite frequently. Really, were people's lives so shallow? Getting my tray with a turkey sandwich, apple, and and bottle of milk, I headed for our regular table with Chopin playing in my head. Scar was already there. Looking around, I spotted Alice with a group of three others. Obviously her siblings. They all were just as beautiful as she was, with a similar appearing girl beside her – the sister no doubt. She also had short hair, although it was more reddish brown. But she looked petite like Alice was. The two guys were sitting protectively around their sisters, the big one I could assume was the 'Emmett' that Luke had talked about. I almost laughed as I remembered my 'protector' talking about how he'd like him on defense. I could see it. The last guy with the bronze hair, was a little more lanky than his brother. His eyes scanned the room as I headed toward Scar. However, I wasn't watching where I was going, and all of the sudden I went down with a bang. Great, I made a spectacle of myself.

* * *

Alright, I hope I didn't make her close to Bella - but then again, she does have her similarities. So, let me know what y'all think.


	3. First Sighting - Edward

_Edward POV:_

It was the first time in five years that I had crossed a threshold of a school, the memories of the last time still fresh in my mind. I was doing this for Alice, no one else, I couldn't care less if I didn't step foot on a campus again in my immortal life. But, she insisted, and once Alice got it into her head to do something, that was just how it was done unless you wanted to be nagged for the next decade.

Renesmee remained at home with Esme, her growth spurts so unpredictable that we didn't want to risk putting her in as a freshman, only to have her suddenly look like a senior. It was too complicated, maybe in a few years it would be reconsidered – though not if I had my way. I didn't want her going to school, and Jacob agreed with me, so he stayed with her while we went to school.

Alaska was how I remembered it, dark. Perfect for one of my kind to exist without anyone being the wiser. Emmett was pretending to be a senior once again, his reasoning being that he wasn't too keen to go through this for any longer than necessary. Alice, Charlotte, and I were playing juniors, the necessary props already purchased and lying in our bags. Not as if we needed them though. We probably could have taught the classes, without any curriculum, ourselves.

However, this was Charlotte's first day with the charade, and being around all these humans was a little harder for her than us. It was like being with Jasper again, just a female version. The thoughts still flew through her mind as she sized up how she would kill everyone without leaving witnesses. I could see her picture it, the monster inside of her watching everyone like prey. I looked at Alice.

_Don't worry. I don't see anything happening. _She assured me, _How is she holding up at any rate? _I shook my head. Not very well.

"Hello there." a perky woman said to us from the reception desk, "And how can I help you?" Alice told her who we were, and we were soon presented with our schedules. I had history first with Charlotte, then she'd go with Emmett, then Alice, then back to me. Alice had arranged this in an effort to make sure there were no accidents.

_Oh dear. _Mrs. Yule thought, _They're not going to fit in well here. Poor kids, they're doomed. _Not that we intended on fitting in, but it was a nice thought for her to be concerned all the same.

"Thank you!" I heard Alice say to the woman, she apparently had the map of the school, and with that she led us out.

The thoughts of the kids around us were the same as usual, who were we? Where were we from? Who might have had information? The list went on. Though it was clear that they didn't like Alice from the start, mostly critiquing her dress code and wondering how it was that she could show up like that. It was slightly revolting, the minds of young women today, either they were mentally insulting Alice and Charlotte, or imagining themselves with Emmett or I.

"Alright, we'll split up here." I said, taking Charlotte with me to the first class. It went as I was used to: I'd heard the lecture a thousand times. The teacher was pleasant enough, watching all of the regular students to make sure they didn't treat us badly. Although I wasn't sure they would considering what I read in their thoughts.

_… __I wonder if he's single. _The tall blond girl thought.

_… __that little one might be worse than 'Nerd', I can see it in her eyes. _The lanky black-haired boy's disdain when saying the word 'nerd' gave me the impression that it was a person he was referring to. _As for the guy, I can see every girl swooning. Damn. There goes the school year. _Well, they could swoon all they wanted, though if they were smart they wouldn't come near me or Charlotte, if they were smart.

Mr. Clark was a little more rigid: _Well, at least they aren't throwing paper wads at them or calling them names that I can't hear. Oh, right, even if they did I wouldn't hear it. Oh, God, there's Jennifer Keams batting her eyelashes at me again. What don't these girls get? I'm a teacher, not a fellow student! I wish Griffith was here though, she's a breath of fresh air – a friendly face amidst the pack of wolves. Well, time to see if they retained any information from last year. _

I had to smirk at his comments about the Griffith girl, apparently she was this teachers pet. Each wrong answer given by a female student was automatically compared to how 'Griffith' would fare. He thought highly of her, that much was clear.

The bell buzzed, and when Charlotte and I got outside Emmett was already waiting for us. "Ready?" he asked her, she nodded, and they set off for... ah, I wasn't concerned with where, I was next in line for Trig. All the way I heard the thoughts of the student body, I missed Bella's silent mind. She was a relief whenever I was near her. Now, I had to deal with the hum of thoughts which weren't mine with absolutely no relief.

However, when I was done with Trig, I was bombarded by Alice's thoughts. She had apparently met someone in class, whose face swam in her vision. I groaned. Of course she found a friend who was similar to Bella, who not only looked like her, but apparently was similar in some ways to her mannerisms – according to Alice's thoughts. With a blush on her cheeks, she had invited Alice to have lunch with her and her red-head friend who reminded me – in looks – of Victoria. Thankfully, Alice had declined, remembering my protests about having humans in our family.

I had biology next, then I'd join my family in the cafeteria for a faux lunch. The class was over later than I would have liked, the thoughts rolling off of the teacher were disturbing to say the least. And every girl in the room thought so as their minds spouted off just how disgusting they found him themselves. He seemed to be one of those guys that kills a hundred women, and watching him in his class, listening to his thoughts, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I wasn't looking forward to this class for the rest of the year.

The cafeteria was my next destination, and getting my 'food', I went and sat next to my 'siblings'. The student's thoughts were intensified by five hundred, as there were easily that many in the room. I didn't have to sort through the voices that hard, most were thinking along the same lines, and it all had to do with us. Some of the students had the decency to mind their own business and not concern themselves with 'The new kids', but it was obvious they weren't exactly popular either. They knew what it was like to be scrutinized under a microscope.

Most of the senior girls were already getting a crush on Emmett, while some of the junior guys were looking at Alice and Charlotte as if they were pieces of meat. I had to smirk, I wonder how they'd feel if they knew that _they _were actually the meat? And that Alice wasn't as quiet and sweet as they thought? That Charlotte was working very hard to keep any thoughts of slaughtering the room full of people at bay, and that she could kill them with a flick of her wrist.

Alice's thoughts suddenly shifted toward the girl she had met in History. _I wonder if Christine and Scarlet have had a tough time here. They seemed like they knew what it was like to be on the outside. I wonder where she is now... _So that was her name, fitting. The red-head must have been Scarlet. Alice's imagination ran wild as she pictured them with us; hanging out with us, shopping with her, playing games with Emmett, making _me _smile. I growled under my breath, catching her attention and causing her eyes to widen. _Why are you so opposed to me knowing Christine? She's nice, I like her. You don't have to get to know her if you don't want to. _I glared at my sister, earning a similar glare in return.

"We'll talk about it later, with Esme." I said, she shrugged and pretended to pick at her food.

Suddenly, the sound of a piano rang across the room, not physically, but mentally. Chopin, Raindrop Prelude I think, was playing in someone's head. Peaceful, a relief from the multitude of voices. I couldn't hear a voice attached though, as if their mind was playing just that piece and was thinking no more. I looked up, trying to find the source of the musician in the mind, expecting to find some guy who looked like an obsessed pianist.

Alice looked up at the same time, her eyes landing directly on a young girl who was getting a sandwich. I recognized her from Alice's thoughts: Christine Griffith. Probably the same 'Griffith' from Mr. Clark's thoughts, I surmised.

I could see where the other girl sat at a table already eating, waiting for her, I would guess. Physically, the girl looked somewhat similar to Bella, with dark hair and big brown eyes. But everything else was different, her nose was more rounded, her lips were thinner, and her face was more oval than heart-shaped.

Scrutinizing her closely, I realized the music was coming from her direction, and as she moved toward the table with the red-head it followed her. I could hear the thoughts of the people around her turn from curiosity about us, to spite toward her. A whisper of a thought I seemed to get from Christine herself, but it was too quiet to hear with the loud thoughts of the others. It was refreshing, her thoughts.

_Smart ass. _I heard one dark-haired girl think, _Always showing everyone else up. Little bitch. Mr. Clark obviously prefers her – how dare she get me in trouble? Talking to that new girl, who does she think she is? She's not even pretty... I wonder what would happen if she dropped her tray?_ I saw as Christine passed the girl, her brown eyes looking in our direction for a moment, before returning to where she was headed. The thought passed through the girls mind right before she stuck her leg out to trip Christine – she didn't even see it coming. She toppled forward, the tray in her hands slipping and sliding across the floor with a loud _bang. _

"Way to go, Nerd." the girl sneered, Christine stood, flipping her hair out of her face she surveyed the damage. I felt the urge to go help her, to have warned her of what the other girl was about to do. But she didn't know me from Adam, and I wasn't too happy with the prospect of having another human involved in our lives.

_That was close. _I heard a voice say, but couldn't identify where it came from. It was lost in the mass of voices which surrounded it. Christine smiled sweetly at the girl, though it was obvious that it was fake. "I wasn't hungry anyways." she said, "You just saved me having to eat when I didn't want to." _Liar. _I heard her think to herself, _I was starving, now I'm going to have to wait until dinner. Damn. My stomach is already eating itself. _

"You tripped over your own feet, I had nothing to do with it." the other girl replied.

Christine pretended to smack her forehead, "Oh? Was that it? Thanks Paula, I must have been imagining that I felt an object obstruct my feet. Maybe I hit my head when I fell?" she bent down to pick up the tray, placing everything back on it. With a toss of her head, she continued walking toward her friend. She sat down with a sigh.

"So, I lost my lunch." she said.

"So I saw." her friend replied – Scarlet was it?

She smiled suddenly, picking something up from the tray. "Always look on the bright side of life." she sang, showing a clear container with a brownie in it. Grabbing the fork, she dug in.

Scarlet scoffed, "You and your chocolate." she teased. _She would be happy about that. She gets picked on in the middle of the lion's den, and loses her lunch – but she's happy because her brownie was saved. Adorable... _I could hear her friend's blatant dislike for the people who made fun of her as her thoughts continued on. Apparently she was very protective.

_Edward? _I heard Alice call me mentally, I turned my gaze away from the other table and fixed it on Alice. I looked down at Alice's prop tray, where an uneaten sandwich lay, then back up to her. I didn't like the girl, and had no intention of being 'friends' with her, but I already knew what Alice was going to do. _I'm giving it to her on the way out, as from the look on your face I'd say that you read that she was hungry. _Alice thought, with a knowing look. I nodded, pretending to eat something.

Once again, the music started, which I was no longer in doubt that it came from Christine's mind. I tuned out the thoughts of everyone around me, focusing on the music that she had playing in her mind. I recognized the tune, but couldn't place it, my mind searching eagerly for the tie that I had to the music, but coming up with nothing. It was like I forgot something, but couldn't remember what it was I forgot. It was frustrating.

The rest of the lunch hour I focused on her mind, ignoring everyone else, getting my own personal playlist of soothing classical music – but her thoughts were far too quiet when it came to more personal things on her mind, and it was obvious she was thinking. Yet, I had heard her earlier... loud and clear. I doubted that she didn't always have something on her mind. "So what's she like up here?" Emmett asked from beside me, pointing to his head.

I smirked, listening to the Beethoven that she had playing at the moment. "I don't know. I can't really hear the thoughts, just the music that plays in her head." I told him as the song ended as she walked out of the cafeteria, presumably to her next class.

"Music?" Emmett repeated.

"Yeah, music." the clock showed it was time to go, and motioning to Charlotte, she nodded and got up, following Alice as they went to dump their trays. I followed suit, dumping my own, and heading out the door. The thoughts of others bombarded me once again, as now I had nothing to distract me.

The next class was government with Charlotte, without further ado we headed off to it. Upon reaching the class, I heard the music again, meaning that she was in the class with us. And there she was, sitting in the back with Scarlet, with her book open before her, Alice's sandwich in her hands. Apparently my sister had caught her on the way, and gave it to her. She was somewhat interesting, she would take a bite, look down at her book, write something down, take another bite. The teacher hadn't even arrived and she was already studying. Charlotte and I sat somewhat separate of each other, with her closer to Christine and Scarlet than I was.

"Hello, you're Alice's sister aren't you?" I heard Christine say from behind me.

"Yes." Charlotte said quietly, speaking for the first time that day. She was trying to hold her breath, trying not to breathe in the scent which swirled around the humans. I wasn't too close, but I could smell Christine as well. It wasn't Bella, that was for sure, I didn't feel like I absolutely _had _to drain her. It was just pleasant, a mixture of coconut and chocolate.

"I'm Christine Griffith." I heard her say again, trying to be polite and friendly.

"Charlotte Cullen." Charlotte replied. I tensed as I saw her thoughts: she pictured herself taking Christine's hand, and suddenly yanking the wrist toward herself and biting her. She saw Christine panicking, but being unable to do anything as her life-blood was drained from her. Her doe eyes widening in shock and fear, the fear being the dominant trait. Then moving onto Scarlet, and slowly killing every occupant in the room without drawing attention from the world outside.

I growled lowly, too low for human ears, but enough to snap Charlotte out of her daydream. She quickly retracted her hand from Christine's with a polite smile. _Sorry, Edward. I suppose I got a little too realistic. I'm just too close, and she's so... _I growled again, warning her. _Alright. _She said, turning to her books.

_Well, she's less sociable than Alice. _I heard Christine's mental voice say. So I could hear her thoughts... sometimes. The music wasn't as loud at these times, just a soft whisper, as if her mind couldn't help but play even when she was thinking. _I just hope the rest of the family isn't like that. _I almost laughed, this girl seemed to have the same problem as Bella did. No sense of self-preservation. Here she was, with two vampires in the room, and when she should be running in fear, she wanted to befriend us.

_Poor Chris, she gets out of her nervous shell for once in her life, befriends a person without waiting for them to approach her, and she's rejected. One time it worked, I was surprised, but it seemed that her bravado shone through with Alice. Maybe it worked, maybe it didn't. Time will tell with that one. But then she tries her luck again and she's burned. _Scarlet's voice resounded. So that's what this was about, she was an introvert with a lonely streak. _She's far too idealistic for her own good..._

Idealistic. If only these girls knew. Scarlet's protective nature wouldn't allow Christine so close to Charlotte or Alice, instead she would be telling her friend that she was better off alone than in constant danger. The music got a little louder, the melody slow and depressing, but with a sliver of hope. I didn't recognize it, but it was pleasant enough.

"Ms. Griffith, lets see how much you remember from last year." the teacher, Mr. Prowse caught her attention, "What was the Connecticut Compromise?" I scoffed quietly as I heard every thought in the room.

… _Like she'll get that... _

_...What does that mean?... _

_...Okay, know-it-all, lets see just how much of a nerd you really are..._

Finally she spoke. "It was the first compromise of the Constitutional Convention, where it was agreed that in the Senate, each State should have two members, and that in the House, the number of Representatives was to be based upon population. Hence, the rights of the small States were safeguarded, and the majority of the population was fairly represented."

The girl had done her homework. Around the room were mental catcalls, insults and praises. It was no wonder the teachers liked her.

"Well said." Mr. Prowse praised, "Moving on."

_Nailed it. _I heard Christine think. Relaxing, her mind drifted once more to another tune. I smiled as I recognized it, apparently we had similar tastes: Clair de Lune.

* * *

Okay, please, please PLEASE tell me if that's alright... as you can probably see, I'm very nervous about this... reviews?


	4. You're Nothing Special - Christine

**A/N: **I forgot to put on my other chaps, but I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer etc, etc, etc...

* * *

Christine's POV:

"Christine!" a melodic voice called to me as I left the cafeteria. I turned around, expecting to find someone who wanted to make fun of me a little more for tripping over Paula's foot. Instead, I found myself looking at the slightly-shorter Alice. "When you dropped your tray, and I figured you probably were hungry. So I got this for you." she said, extending her hand, in which sat a sandwich not very different than the one I had picked for lunch myself.

I could feel the blush creeping up my neck, "Oh, Alice. Uh... thank you." I stammered out, I really didn't know what to say. "You're totally right, I was really hungry I just-"

"Didn't want her to feel as if she had won." Alice finished.

"Precisely." I replied, taking the sandwich out of her hand. "I really don't know what to say."

"No need." Alice replied happily, "You extended your hand in friendship first. Its the least I can do for you welcoming me."

I looked at Scarlet, disbelief no doubt written across both of our features. "I'm just not used to it I suppose." I muttered.

Alice giggled, "Well are you going to eat it, or are you going to wait until Paula comes out and mocks you for lying?" she challenged. I got the hint, and took a bite. My stomach growling loudly at the prospect of food being more reality than dream. She giggled again.

"Thank you. Really. I can't remember the last time that someone was kind enough to do something like that for me. Scarlet excluded." I replied, looking toward my friend, who still had a dubious look at Alice.

"Well, I have to head off to class, enjoy your sandwich and I'll see you in the very near future." Alice replied, skipping down the hallway.

"She's odd." Scarlet said when she was too far to hear.

"She's nice." I countered, heading off to our next class as Paula left the cafeteria.

One could only imagine what was going on in the minds of the Cullens the rest of the day. I vaguely wondered if they would try to keep Alice and I from being friends, as it became obvious in Government class that at least one of the other three didn't like me very much. Edward Cullen, as it turned out ignored me completely, even though I was just trying to be polite. I must admit, I suffered from disappointment, I had hoped that I would have been at least on good terms with them all – as I liked Alice thus far.

As Scarlet and I left Government, and moved to P.E, I groaned. I hated this class. I hated the coach. I hated the fact that I was treated like an invalid simply because I had asthma, and therefore had a slip which prohibited me from doing things like track. Don't get me wrong, I love track, something about running has always made me feel absolutely free. Whenever I would visit the family that lived in San Antonio, I took advantage of the warm, moist air. I could run forever there.

But here? Forget it. The temperatures, combined with the dry air caused terrible things. I had been hospitalized three times in the last five years for running and having an asthma attack. It sucked. And yet, there were always those kids that egged me on, challenged me to run, to beat them – which I always did, just to prove that I was still tough enough to ignore my physical pain to prove myself.

So here I was, playing basketball, and finding myself hating it. I could never hit the hoop, probably due to my short height. I jumped, throwing the ball, only to have it go right over the hoop and down the other side into the opposing team's hands. I really hated this.

"Way to go, Griffith!" the temporary team captain, Angelica Yellin, shouted at me, "From now on, don't try to go for it yourself."

Scarlet shook her head, taking the ball from the opposing team and dribbling it back to our side. She threw it up, and got it in the hoop. I love my friend like a sister, but sometimes I can't help but be jealous. "Nice going, O'Hara. See Griffith, that's how it should be done." I felt like retorting, but refrained, she wasn't worth my time.

"Griffith, take a break." the coach, Mr. Daley said to me, no doubt in an effort to avoid a catfight in the middle of the gym. I sighed, walking off the basketball court, grateful that I didn't have to stay there for another five minutes. Looking up at the clock, I saw that I only had fifteen minutes until my next class. Getting out of my gym clothes, I got ready to return to civilian garb.

When I was done, I walked out of the gym, Mr. Daley nodded, knowing what I was doing. He like Luke, was fond of my brother, and therefore pushed me, but knew when to back off. I decided to wait outside the gym for Scarlet, as she would be popping out five minutes before our next class. I took that time to watch the student body.

I always liked watching people, finding them rather interesting. I always thought it would be really cool to be able to know how every person ticked, and why they did what they did. Like why Lucy Haversham was currently fiddling with the buttons on her jacket. Or why Travis Gold was currently flirting with a uninterested Patricia Arnold...

"What are you doing, slacker?" Or why Luke found it particularly fun to whisper in my ear in such a way that caused me to jump out of my skin with a small squeak, while using words which would usually insult me if they came from anyone else but him.

"I'm currently wondering just why everyone likes to sneak up on me." I muttered back, turning my head to see him.

Luke shrugged, running a hand through his blond hair, "Because, you look so thoughtful that it would be a shame to speak any louder than a whisper."

"Right behind my ear?" I countered, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"That's just to make sure you hear me."

"Sure." I replied, looking back toward the hallway. Twenty feet away, I could see Edward Cullen watching, a indescribable look in his eyes. I met his eyes, trying to convey the challenging thought which I had. He glared, slamming his locker door and walking away. Or stalking away. Why did people do what they did? Why did Edward Cullen already hate me?

You might have noticed that I got to know his name. I'll thank Mr. Prowse, who called upon the young man in class, asking him and his sister to tell the class a little about themselves. That was fascinating. I can't say he said any more than fifty words. He said his name, that he came from Washington, that he had three siblings, they were all adopted – and that was it. He sat back down, and Charlotte said even less, just her name, and that she had lived all over the country.

I almost wished Alice was there, I could have seen her saying more than a sentence. Scarlet came out a minute later, pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked between Luke and I.

"Hiya Quarterback." she greeted, she actually liked him, she just would never admit it, always making fun of us being pseudo-friends.

"What's up Carrots?" oh yeah, did I mention they insult each other as much as possible?

"Nothing much, I'm just waiting for the sun to come back up so that I can kick your ass in track." she replied, they were always competing. Sometimes I wondered if Luke joined the track team just so that he could compete with Scar and get credit for beating her.

"In your dreams, O'Hara." he replied, giving me a brotherly peck on the forehead. "For now, I'll content myself with escorting my friend to her next class, if you'll excuse us."

"I beg your pardon, I happen to be going to that class as well." Scar snapped back, taking my arm and walking away. However, Luke wasn't so willing to let go, and slinging an arm over my shoulders, he walked with us.

"Well, then, allow me to escort you both." Scarlet grumbled, but said nothing further as we walked into the next classroom.

When we entered the classroom, I was suddenly aware of every eye that was on me – and Luke's casually slung arm which was still hanging off my shoulders. I blushed crimson, turning my gaze to my riding boots.

Luke was unfazed, and with a wink and smirk at the girls who were gaping, he lead me to one of the empty chairs in the room – it just happened to be right next to Edward Cullen. Joy. The guy obviously hated me, just from the cold greeting that we had in government. Where I introduced myself, he said 'he knew who I was', and told Charlotte it was time to go. I groaned, why did Luke put me there?

I kept my eyes glued to the chalk board, no need to let the jerk know he got to me. I may like his sisters, but I wasn't too fond of him. I wasn't going to let some spoiled brat mess my day up – I dealt with plenty of those on regular days, I didn't need to deal with it with the new kid. I was used to it, tough as nails, and if he wanted to act that way, then I wasn't going to spoil his fun. Note the heavy sarcasm.

Mrs. Schmuck – yes, I know, she has a horrible name, but I suppose you could say that its really her husband who gave it to her, so – anyways, she quickly began the class greeting us all. I have to say, I always liked Mrs. Schmuck. She was a bit crazy, an airhead at times, but quite amusing to watch. She always picked the fun assignments, the things that made everyone groan in horror at the 'difficulty'; while I bounced in my seat in glee. Not literally, but you get the picture. She pushed everyone to go for all they could, to strive to get just that one more point. In other words: she was the best English teacher I had ever had.

"Alright class, I want you to look at your desks, there should be a reading list for this school year. I want you to get as many books as are on that list read, and when you finish each I want you to write a book report." the class groaned in unison, "I know, you all hate that concept. But you will not be working alone. I have assigned partners for the book report, you will read the same book, write a report, review it with each other, and then one of you will be the spokesperson for your team."

The reaction was instantaneous, as those who had friends in the class automatically turned to their friends in expectation that they were their partners. I felt Scarlet tap my shoulder, "Which one should we start first? Or rather, which one will we read again?" she asked, looking at the list. I turned to my own sheet of paper: To Kill a Mockingbird, Hamlet, Count of Monte Cristo, Huckleberry Finn, and Jane Eyre. I had read all of them at one point or another, so it was going to be a blast.

"We don't know the teams yet." Luke reminded in her ear.

"No matter the teams, I'm sure we'll be able to work it out." Scar replied scathingly.

"Alright, so, let me get down to business." Mrs. Schmuck began. "First, we have Jennifer Keams, and Michael Albright." I watched as Jennifer sneered at the nerdy Michael, poor guy. "Next, Luke Morton, and Scarlet O'Hara." I bit my lip to contain my smile as I turned to see Scarlet glaring at Luke.

"Hows it going... partner?" Luke egged her on, that would be an interesting teamwork project.

"Jessica Tyrone, and Paul Radcliffe... Monica Leffew, and Heather Porter..." Mrs. Schmuck continued down the list until I heard my name. "Christine Griffith, and Edward Cullen." Well I'll be damned. I looked over at Edward, who seemed just as peeved that I was his partner as I was. I almost raised my hand to object, but I knew that I was probably the best choice anyways. I may not like him, but I doubted that Jennifer would be civil, Scarlet would murder me, Jessica always had a thing for Paul so I wasn't going to interfere, and all the rest of the students in the room followed Jennifer's example. I truly was screwed.

Seeing as I was already sitting next to Edward, I didn't have to move when Mrs. Schmuck told us all to 'Move next to our partners.' But I could hear the room in turmoil as each found their partner, much to their chagrin. Finally the noise stopped, and Mrs. Schmuck continued on in the lesson.

When class was over, I sighed, looking over at my newfound 'partner'. He was already staring at me. We got up, and exited the class together, though it was obvious that he didn't want to be in my presence. "Don't worry about the report, I'll take care of it. You don't have to contribute." he said as we entered the hallway.

I was livid, if I didn't like this guy before, I certainly didn't like him now... though I was also certain that my attitude shone on my face. "I beg your pardon." I retorted with venom. "This is as much my project as it is yours Cullen. This report counts for my grade, and I fully intend on succeeding. If you even dare to think that I'd be so lazy as to leave you with all the work – you don't know me. Oh, that's right, you don't." he stared unflinchingly, "If anything, leave the report to me. I'm sure I'm a more congenial writer. That, and I actually care about my grade. I have never once asked someone to do something else for me – and I don't intend to start now."

He continued to stare. "I didn't mean that you were-"

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't. But I will say one thing, I may like your sisters, but I can assure you: you, my friend, are nothing special. Don't you dare assume that I have no interest in this report just because you have an obvious dislike for me! I actually do have a brain, and intend to use it in my life! And although I may have seemed like the penitent little lamb in the lunchroom today, I will have you know that I will not be bullied by you if I have no other choice than to work with you for the next few months!" I spat, my fury raising the longer I spoke. Edward just looked at me passively, I scoffed, and went to walk past him when a cold, iron hand grabbed my arm. I spun toward its owner.

"I'm sorry." he said, his eyes showing true regret, but with a hint of irritation. "I didn't mean to implicate that you were unable to do this. I suppose I just-"

"Got proud and haughty, and forgot that you are the newcomer, and that all your flashy stuff means nothing here?" I hated myself for that, and groaned, his gold eyes were somewhat hurt. "Okay, I'm sorry, that particular comment was uncalled for." I apologized. "Whenever I get mad, my mouth often runs away with me. I say things I don't mean... and, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

Edward nodded, "I understand. But regarding the report, I just didn't want to force you in my presence."

"Why? Because _you_ found _me_ detestable before we even had a conversation. So why would you want to spare me? Because you somehow worked in your brain that it was I who was the jerk?" I asked.

"No!"

"Then what was it? I didn't even know your name when I introduced myself." I queried.

Edward sighed, looking at me as if he were watching a small child throw a tantrum. I will admit, I probably looked just like that. "My reasons are my own." ooh, those were fighting words.

"Christine!" Scarlet's voice broke my growing red haze, I looked over to see her and Luke watching Edward and I argue, shock on his face – probably at me speaking full sentences. "We have another class to attend before we can leave the building, and you're making a scene. Now I would like to get there before it starts, so as not to get a tardy. So move your ass!" she told me. I looked around me, there were actually students watching as I blew my fuse – one for the tally books, folks.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." I replied, she huffed, and stalked off, her feet loudly hitting the floor. Shrugging at Luke's questioning glance, I turned back to Cullen. "Look, I like your sister, she's very nice. You, however, I have already found to be rather – for lack of a better word – a jerk. However, we have been paired for the project. I will be cordial, and polite, and listen to your opinions on the books we will read, and we will work as a _team _for the book reports. No man is an island, especially if they are teamed with me. But know this: it is only for my grade."

"Its only for mine too." Edward replied coldly, as if he were walling himself off in his head. "Should we discuss which book goes first?" I looked up at the clock, I had to get going before Scarlet blew a fuse.

"Why don't we have that discussion another time, perhaps after school?" I suggested.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot." he replied, I nodded curtly, walking away from him.

This was going to be the longest semester in English I had ever had.

* * *

Okay, how do you guys like it so far? let me know, please, I really need to know what y'all think. Thanks :)


	5. Family Discussion - Edward

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its compadres. **

I thank you "edward and someone thats not bella" for adding me to your community. You actually inspired me to continue on this story. So... thanks. :D

* * *

Edward's POV:  
I wondered to whatever deity was out there if he was looking down and found it amusing to put me through things like this. I had read Mrs. Schmuck's thoughts as she reviewed the list of partners, she had thought that Christine would be the best partner for the 'new student', due to her personality. She thought that anyone else would have caused friction, and were too focused on themselves to really care about a homework assignment with me. Not to mention the dislike for me being new, and forcing them to be paired with me. Apparently she had thought on this for a while, and now I was paired up with someone who's thoughts all through class had to do with just how mad she was at me because of my behavior.

It seemed I could only hear her thoughts when she was particularly upset, and it was obvious just who she was upset with. Though, I couldn't blame her, her angry thoughts came from her hurt from my being rather cruel earlier in the day when she just tried to welcome me to the school. Now it was clear that she wanted nothing to do with me – good for her. I winced a few times as she envisioned what she could have done had she not been so hurt, what she would have said. To say the least, it wasn't pleasant.

Then we got paired up, and in an effort to save us both each other's presence, I made the mistake of telling her that I would do everything. The result was instantaneous, and every thought in her mind made its way out through her tongue. I could see that I had hurt her pride by saying what I did, and in an effort to amend my previous statement, I apologized, only to fuel her fire more. Though I could tell that her words were not meant, and she was immediately sorry. Of course, then I pissed her off again, and probably would have had to go rounds had not her friend interrupted.

I went to the next class fuming. I understood why it was that she hated me, but I wasn't too happy with the teacher who now would force us into each other's presence for any longer than necessary. When I didn't want to be around Bella, it was because of her scent; I didn't want to be around Christine, now, because of her venomous thoughts – then again, when she was calm, she was probably the only person I would want to be around, as her thoughts were soothing. But I sincerely doubted I'd hear the music in her mind again.

Now I was waiting near my car, expecting to see her come out at any moment. The thoughts of every student that passed me were filled with disdain, lust, jealousy and pity; but even those that pitied and lusted after me and my family knew well enough to stay away, it was instinctual. All except Christine. Why she had approached Alice in the first place, I couldn't fathom. I looked up at the doors, just waiting – but I didn't have to wait long as she came out only a minute later, talking on her cellphone. "Alright, I'll see you in fifteen then... okay... alright... see you then." And with that, she turned it off, stuffing the phone into her coat pocket. _Now where is Mr. Hubris? _I'm assuming that was me.

"Miss Griffith." I called out to her, she turned toward me, lips pursed and eyebrow raised.

_Ugh, this sucks. Why couldn't I get Scarlet as my partner? Or Luke? Now I have to deal with Alice's bronze-haired jerk of a brother? And it does not help that everyone thinks he's good-looking and is now pestering me about it... Calm down Christine, you're the best choice by far. No one else would have been able to put up with him. You should be complimented... Is that even a compliment? _She was arguing with herself.

"So, book reading." I tried to avoid her thoughts, almost wishing that the classical music that was playing in her head before would start, to drown out the hurtful things she was saying – out of her own hurt. "Which ones have you read before?" she asked.

"All of them." I replied.

_Of course. _"Well, so have I. But I happen to not like Hamlet, so why don't we start with that one and get it out of the way?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. "Why don't you like Hamlet?"

She scoffed, stuffing her hands in her pockets, _Ooh, a few reasons. _I heard her think "For the same reason I hate Romeo and Juliet. Its a tragedy, and I hate tragedy."

"You don't like Romeo and Juliet?" I had never heard that one before.

"No, I don't like Romeo and Juliet. In my opinion, if Romeo hadn't jumped the gun and killed himself, thinking that Juliet was dead, they would have both lived, married, had kids and lived happily ever after. Instead, he went and killed himself, and caused for her to then kill herself." she replied as if she had said it a thousand times, "So no, I don't like Romeo and Juliet. Tragedy doesn't float my boat."

"But life is full of tragedy." I replied, thinking back on Bella. I was sure my face and voice showed my pain, as her mind's mental lashes quietened, the music returning in its place.

Her brown eyes turned toward me, as she was silent for a moment. Air Suit No. 3 was what was playing. "That's true. But if we focus on the tragedy, if we focus on the hopelessness, we might as well go kill ourselves because there's no hope, no chance of making things better. And quite frankly, I'm not suicidal. I like life too much to want to kill myself." she replied as a gray Altima pulled into the parking lot.

_Who is that? And why is he so close to her? _The thoughts reminded me of the Luke kid who was hanging around her all day, they were protective, looking at me with a critical eye, judging whether I was good enough to talk to her. Christine turned toward the car, a smile on her face. "Hey lil' sis, you ready to go home?" he asked. So he was her brother.

"Yep." she replied, moving over to the passenger side. "See you later, _Edward, _remember... Hamlet." she reminded me, getting in with a large smile.

"Who is that guy?" I heard her brother ask, as she threw her messenger bag in the back of the car.

"My new partner in English class, we're reading Hamlet – among other things." she answered, obviously calm as the music was still playing in her head.

"You hate Hamlet." her brother replied as she strapped herself in. He looked at me, a mental challenge in his mind. If only he knew just what kind of a creature he was challenging, he wouldn't attempt it. If he knew who his sister was going to be hanging out with, he would have forbidden her from being around me. But, he didn't, and so I knew I was stuck with her for the next several months.

"I know, blame Mrs. Schmuck." she retorted with a laugh as he nodded at me, turned the car and drove out of the lot.

* * *

"You snubbed her in class." Alice declared with a glare as she got in the passenger seat.

"Who?" I asked, knowing but not particularly caring.

"Christine." she spat.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not taking any more risks." I answered.

"But now you've been paired up with her." Alice said smugly.

"Yes, I have." I replied, an edge in my voice.

"You guys will have fun. She's going to be a good study partner." she said cheerfully, mentally showing me a vision she had. Christine and I were sitting at a dining room table – what I assumed was hers – trying to read the book, but failing as we were caught up talking to each other.

"No." I growled, my grip on the steering wheel tightening, I had to remember not to break it.

"Why? What do you have against her?" Alice countered, her irritation rising. _I liked her. _

"I will not bring another human into this family." I replied. "And neither will you." she looked at me in shock.

"You brought Bella into the family." she pointed out, causing me to glare at her.

"Bella does not belong in this conversation." my voice was dangerously low. _She was human too, you know. _Alice thought venomously. "Yeah, and that worked out so well, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think that Bella worked out particularly well." Alice retorted.

"Which part? The part where she almost got killed by James? The part where she went to the Volturi to save me, and almost was turned then and there, or killed? The part where Victoria created an entire army of newborns just to kill her? Or perhaps the part where Santiago ripped her apart and burned her?"

"What about all the good things, since you're focusing on everything that went wrong? What about Renesmee?" she replied.

"You will not bring another human into this family." I repeated myself.

"Why not? Why can't I have friends?" Alice continued. I couldn't believe my ears, so I listened to her thoughts. _She was nice, she welcomed us all here, she knows what it is to be on the outside. She reminds me of Bella, and I felt happy for the first time since Jasper died. She's alone herself, and she would be nice to be friends with._

"She doesn't know she's in danger." I hissed at the thought, "She doesn't know what we are. And I will not go through that again."

"Well, I don't care what you do. Do what you like, she's my friend, I saw it today. We're going to be the best of friends, the four of us." Alice chirped.

"Four of us?" I repeated.

"Christine, Charlotte, Scarlet, and myself." she counted off on her fingers.

"Its not bad enough that you're planning on bringing one human into a family full of bloodsuckers, you have to bring two?"

"Three, technically." I stared at her, completely furious at just what I was hearing, and unable to do anything about it. She looked the epitome of calm, which only made me angrier.

"Who is the third?" I growled out.

"Luke Morton, we've been paired up in biology. We're supposed to do an experiment together."

God definitely had it in for our family. 'And what if they're turned? What if Charlotte loses control?' I wanted to say, but refrained as I knew if I went with that line of thinking I would probably rip Alice apart. "How can you be so cheerful about this?" I asked, "How can you forget everything we've worked to protect so easily?"

"I'm not forgetting, and the reason I'm cheerful is because I think that we might be happy again. Don't you want to be happy?" she asked me, in that annoyingly happy voice.

"This isn't making me happy." I replied.

"Maybe if you weren't so determined not to like her, you might actually find that she's rather enjoyable." my sister huffed as we pulled into the driveway of our home.

Esme was, as usual, sitting with Renesmee teaching her, while Jake looked on. When we entered the house, Renesmee instantly greeted me. _How did it go? _She asked in her mind.

"It went well, for the most part." I said, looking at Alice.

"What went wrong? Did you find another singer that you couldn't help but want to drain?" Jacob asked from the couch, we tolerated each other for Renesmee, but we still jabbed every once in a while.

"Actually she is a singer." Alice answered, getting a shocked look from the family "Just not that kind."

"Oh? You met someone then?" Esme asked her daughter in a motherly tone. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Christine Daanaé Griffith, she greeted me, and seems very friendly," Alice once again, unable to contain her excitement. "But Edward is determined not to like her." I knew that was coming.

"Why not?" Emmett asked, as he hadn't been privy to our conversation in the car. _Was that the girl that tripped in the cafeteria?_

"Yes, Emmett, it is. And the reason I don't like her is because I'm not putting our family at risk again." I answered.

Jacob chuckled, "So you finally learned your lesson did you?" _At least you won't be making any more bloodsuckers._

I growled at his internal comment, "Yes."

"It doesn't matter." Alice retorted, "I plan on being friends with her."

"I already told you, no." I replied.

"You don't have a choice, its my decision, and I decide to be friends with her." she wasn't giving it up.

"I liked her." Charlotte added quietly, "I think because she's an outsider herself, she wanted to make us feel a little more welcome."

Alice beamed, "Precisely."

"As the head of the family, I'm telling you, you can't bring her into this house." I declared.

"Fine." Alice replied, "I won't bring her into this house." she smirked, _I'll go over to her house. But it won't be me who brings her here._

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

"What does what mean?" Emmett asked, but I ignored him.

"I won't tell you." her thoughts reflected that, and she began singing the 'ABCs' in her head, while picturing a waterfall. I growled.

"Why would you want to put your 'friend' in danger?" I asked, fully intending to turn her from her hare-brained scheme.

"She won't be in danger." she said airily.

I scoffed, "In a household of vampires she won't be in danger? What if one of us loses our control?"

"We won't. Her blood isn't like Bella's we won't want to drain her all the time." Alice replied.

"Oh? Shall I tell you what Charlotte thought about today when she first met her?" I countered, watching as Charlotte flinched at the mention of it. She was embarrassed.

"Edward! That's enough!" Esme's voice cut through us both, stopping us in our tracks. "You and Alice may be going at each other's throats, but there is no need to bring Charlotte's newness of our diet into the conversation!" I backed down as she turned to my sister. "Alice, try to understand Edward's point of view."

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I like her too much to keep my distance. We've been so lifeless around here, the only thing tying us together was our loss and Renesmee." Alice replied, her voice calm and pleading, "I saw how Christine would change all of that. I saw how our lives would once more be happy, just with her presence."

Esme watched Alice for a moment, _Is that possible? _She wondered in her head. "No." I tried to argue against it again, but Esme held a hand up.

"Edward, I can't agree with you more about her safety. Alice, we can't tell you what to do. I agree with Edward that you shouldn't be involving yourself with a human as you would unwittingly put her in danger – but if you do, it will be at your own risk." Esme said softly, meaning that I wasn't going to argue. I couldn't argue with Esme, she might as well have been my mother. _I will do anything to keep this family together._

"I understand." Alice replied, looking over at me with a smug smile.

"I'll let it go. But I warn you now, if any of you bite her, you will have to deal with me." Jacob added. "Besides, it will be nice to have someone else around who has a pulse."

"You'll like her Jacob." Alice said, "I haven't seen it, but just her personality will make you like her."

"I'm all for it. I only saw her, but I liked her." Emmett added, "She's got spunk."

"I guess I'm outvoted." I said, looking around the room. "Do what you want Alice, but as I said, keep her out of this house." and with that I left the room, I needed time to think, and playing the piano sounded rather pleasant at that point. Besides, there was a song in my head that needed to be played.

The last thing I heard from my family was Renesmee's voice of approval at Alice's choice as I began playing.

* * *

Reviews? Anybody? Even a one-word review? Please?


	6. Harpies - Christine

**A/N: I don't own this. Last time I'm saying it. **

* * *

Christine's POV:

"Okay, I'm going in the house, Tim. If you'll bring in the rest of the groceries." I said as I exited the car. Tim affirmed that he would, and I went inside. Looking at the clock, I realized I only had an hour and a half before dad got off of work, so I started getting dinner ready after I fed the cat.. As my daily routine dictated.

"Here you go, captain." Tim said bringing in the rest of the groceries. "What's for dinner?"  
"Lasagna." I answered, putting the water to boil. Tim made a noise of approval, and left the room to go feed the dog and get some studying done, then he'd join dad and I after dinner.

The sound of a car driving up alerted me to dad's arrival, and checking on the lasagna, I found it was only about fifteen minutes away from being serve-able. The front door opened, I left the kitchen to greet dad. "Hey you." I said, "How was your day?"  
Dad smiled wryly, "Stressful, as usual." he replied, giving me his keys to put away, and loosening his tie. Ever since mom had died, I had filled her shoes to the best of my ability. Although Steph was older, I became my dad's confidant, the person who helped him get over his stress, and I ran the house. So this little interchange had become routine. "I almost lost a patient today. They had appendicitis."

"Ooh, that's pretty bad. He's okay now right?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's alive. Narrowly." he answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink? Beer or something a little mellower?" I inquired.

"I'll take a Vesper." he did his best imitation of James Bond, which actually wasn't that hard due to his Welsh accent. I think if my dad had ever been into acting, he probably would have landed James Bond with very little difficulty. It became the joke of the family, actually.

"Alright then." I replied, pouring him his requested beverage. "Anything else happen?"

My father sighed, running a hand through his curly brown hair, "Other than the fact that your sister is currently running up the bills with this trip to Europe?"

"That bad, huh?" I handed him his drink.

"You have no idea." he replied wearily, "She's spent nearly $5,000 already, and that's not including the flight there."

My sister, Stephanie Nicole Lynn (you know like Stevie Nicks), had told dad a two years ago that she was going to take a break from learning, and spend some time abroad. Six months ago she finally did it, and with a friend of hers, and one of my cousins on my mom's side, they went across the Atlantic, beginning with a family visit in Wales. That ended rather quickly, as Steph never really cared for that side of the family, opting instead for our Irish roots through our mom's side. Even then, family history never really interested her. So now, she was skipping around Europe with her friends. Though now she seemed to want to stay in France – while Dad was footing the bill.

"Where is she now?"

"Paris." of course, she always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.

"Next is Italy, right?"

"No. She's going to Belgium next. Then Russia I think – and everywhere in between." dad replied. "That is if she doesn't decide to just settle down in France. She told me a few days ago that she might just rent a flat there, and live in France for the rest of her life. Maybe even go to college there."

"Eh, I don't think she would want to miss the Germans and their beer." I said. My sister had a reputation as a partier here in Alaska, so it only made sense that she was partying all over Europe. I just hoped she didn't run into trouble.

"And your day? How was it?" he inquired – as was usual. First his day, then mine.

"We have new students, a family named the Cullens. One of them is going to be my partner in English class." I answered, "I don't like him."

"What did he do? You usually don't judge off of one day. " dad asked.

"I don't know if he _did _anything. He's just a proud, arrogant, insufferable, disagreeable, self-centered, vain jerk." I replied, counting the adjectives in my head – there were too many. "We got paired up for a book report assignment for the rest of the school year, and he had the audacity to suggest that I wouldn't want to contribute." my father laughed.

"Oh, dear. I'm sure that went over like a lead balloon." his baritone voice chuckled.

"He went down like a Hindenberg." I spat. "Vanity, thy name is Edward Cullen"

My father lovingly rubbed my back with a slight smile on his face. "Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?" he asked me out of the blue.

I looked over at him, "In a bookstore, right?"

"No, that's the second time your mother and I met." he replied, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table. "The first time was in freshman year at Rich Central. I admired her from far away, but never had the nerve to ask her out or anything like that. She was popular, I was a lanky nerd with glasses from Britain. One year, we were force into each other's presence due to a tutoring program that we were teamed up for. It was a disaster. She saw me as a proud, haughty, bookworm, with a funny accent, and a tendency to look as if I thought I was better than everyone else. I saw her – now brace yourself – as a insufferable harpy, who God had ordained to make my life a living hell."

"Love at first sight." I said sarcastically. "A harpy? Really? I don't see mom as a harpy."

"More like: hate at first glare." he snickered, "And as for me seeing your mother as a harpy, you didn't know her then. It took six years, three failed relationships, and me to be in medical school before she finally looked at me with a little more thought. I was twenty-one, she was nineteen; you know the rest."

"You got married, a year later you had Steph. A year after that: Tim. And five years into your marriage, you had me." I smiled broadly, "You should write a screenplay, you could sell it, make a romantic comedy, and be a millionaire." I said.

"Then maybe I could afford your sister's rather extravagant trips to Europe." he commented as the timer in the kitchen went off.

"That's dinner." I said, heading to the kitchen, he followed me.

"So, the moral of the story is: don't judge this boy too harshly. He may be a Mr. Darcy in disguise." he said, sitting down at the table.

"Dad, Edward Cullen is no Mr. Darcy. Of that I am sure." I said, plating up the food and calling to Tim that food was ready.

"How do you know?" my father asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know how to explain it. He's just..."

"In other words, you don't know." he replied.

"No, I guess I don't."

"Guess you don't what?" Tim asked when he came in.

"Don't know." I replied cryptically.

"Don't know what?" I could hear my father chuckling under his breath.

"I don't know if there's a male version of a harpy." I answered, deciding I'd have to look it up when dinner was over. My father Carpe Diem-ed and broke out into a belly laugh at my brother's look of confusion.

* * *

That night I was curled up in my bed, Hamlet open in my lap, while a notebook was next to me on the bed. I took my notes with absolute satisfaction, as I was sure that it would surprise _dear Edward _when he realized that he had been teamed up with someone with a brain that was willing to think on its own. I smiled smugly, reading Hamlet's soliloquy, as I tried to picture the character. I may not like Hamlet, but I thought the guy was pretty cool, he just didn't think things through and got everyone in the damn play killed. Yeah, not very smart on his behalf. Well, at least he left Horatio alive. Vengeance is a harpy; which pretends to give you satisfaction, only to turn on you with a knife to plant in your back. Poisoned, to add fuel to the flame. Just wants to kill you quicker.

I should be a playwright with things like that spewing forth from my mouth.

I finished the night with a few more notes added to the notebook. I put my opinion of each acte, every soliloquy, and overall perception of the various characters and how they worked. I always felt sorry for Ophelia, going nuts after losing everyone she cared about. I'd kill myself too if that had happened to me. Thinking for a minute, I couldn't imagine losing my dad or Tim. I'm sure whatever sanity I had left would be in shreds. What, after losing mom, to lose them too? Besides, I'd be stuck with my excessively vain sister; at which point I would either kill her or myself... so yes, I could understand Ophelia's viewpoint.

Looking up at the clock I saw it was 11:15, time to go to bed.

* * *

When Tim dropped me off in the parking lot of the school, I couldn't help but scowl at the presence of the silver Volvo from the day before – the one that Edward Cullen was leaning oh-so-casually against while he waited for me. I shook my head, wondering why it was that fate had decided to play games with my life as if I was expendable... then again, I probably am. I immediately found Scarlet to go to class with, and already she was grumbling.

"...just who does he think he is? The proud, irritating jerk-Morton. Thinks he's all that and a bag of chips... Ooh, if I had my way -"

"If you had your way you'd do nothing to poor Luke." I said, finally figuring out just who she was muttering about as she rifled through her locker. The door closed so fast it made a loud banging noise right next to my ear. "Geez, Scar! What are you trying to do? Make me Helen Keller!"

"God, Chris, I had no idea that you were on the other side – why didn't you just come up like a normal person instead of scaring the bejeezus outta me?" she shrieked, bringing the attention of the students in the hallway to myself.

"Just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine." I said, rubbing my right ear which was currently deaf. "I obviously suck at it."

Scar smirked, "That's an understatement."

"I'm not even going to ask you to elaborate. We're late for class as it is." I replied, speeding in the direction of Mr. Werner's class. God, I hated him. The entire time he leered in such a way that I was worried that his chin might start dripping. I shuddered – that was a horrible mental picture. I mean, Mr. Werner is not the type of guy that was ever good-looking. He was tall, skinny, balding in such a way that he looked like Bozo the Clown, had glasses that made him look like a dork, and clothing which made him look like a bum. To add to that, his beady green eyes scanned the room with an intensity that made you want to keep the hell away from him. Also, he looked about 65, when I think he was only about 45. So yeah... definitely didn't like him.

When the bell rang, every single student high-tailed it! Nobody liked his creepiness. I all-but skipped to History, where I knew that Alice would be, and sat down at a chair that would make both her and Scarlet easily accessible. And I wasn't disappointed as Alice came in only a few seconds later, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning, Christine." she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Alice, how are you doing?" I replied, just as chipper.

She said that everything was good, and that she was enjoying herself so far. "But I heard that you and my brother Edward were paired up in English."

I scoffed, "Told you did he?" I replied.

"He said you weren't too happy about it – then again, he wasn't too happy about it himself." she told me.

"That's the understatement of the century. He wasn't _too _happy about it. No, I wouldn't say he was _too _happy about it." I said sarcastically, disliking the guy even more than before.

Alice smiled, "Christine, I know he was kinda cruel to you earlier. Charlotte told me that you tried to talk to him and he snubbed you." she said.

Scarlet replied, "I think that to say he snubbed her would be gentle. He ignored her completely, and when we made it to English he made it perfectly clear he didn't like the thought of being around her." she said scathingly.

"Sorry, I don't mean to talk so terribly about your brother." I apologized.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Edward... isn't too kind to people he doesn't know. He's been hurt a few times, and is very wary about who he lets in now. After Bella – his girlfriend – he isn't too keen on allowing another girl into his life." she explained.

I thought over what my dad said, and compared it to what Alice was saying now. In a nutshell: don't judge off of one meeting. "What, did she break his heart or something, and now he believes that all girls are like that?" Scarlet asked from my side.

"She died. Relatively recently." was the answer.

I whistled lowly, "Wow."

"He's still grieving. So..."

"So, give him a second chance." I finished for her. She nodded. "Alright, but I will tell you this, if he still acts like a jerk after I decide not to hate him, then I'm not planning on being nice just because of his heartbreak. He gets one chance more – he better not blow it. I'm not likely to forgive as easily a second time."

"I appreciate it." Alice replied Mr. Clark began calling roll call. "Here." she said as her name was called from the list.

"I'm only doing this because you asked me to, Alice. If you hadn't, then Edward would have simply been a jerk in my book and I would have written him off." I told her, smirking, "Well, you and my dad."

"Thanks, I don't want us to have problems just because you and my brother misunderstand each other. Besides, I think we'll be good friends." she said with a beaming smile, glancing over at Scarlet – who said something in Gaelic. Where she learned it? I have no idea.

I smiled at Alice with a blush, "No problem."

"Griffith, Christine."

"Here."

* * *

Seeing as lunch was next on the menu, Scarlet and I made our way to the cafeteria. Upon entry I immediately scanned the area to avoid all possible trip-hazards – a.k.a, Paula and her associates. They were far away from where our table was. Good. I quickly ran through the line, picking up a salad as I went. Hey, they came in plastic containers, much like the brownie beside it, and if I did 'happen' to fall, it wouldn't go all over the place.

I then made my way over to the table, ignoring the fact that I was being glared at by someone – discreetly, I glanced up through my bangs to see Edward Cullen. Of freaking course. However, I remembered my promise to Alice and tried not to glare back. Then I noticed he actually wasn't glaring at me, but at someone around my general area. Looking around, I saw Corey "the bastard" Webber sitting nearby, a sneaky smile on his face. Great.

Humming a little ditty, I avoided Corey, Paula, and a few other students on my way to the table. Happy that I had made it there with little difficulty I set my tray down on the table and smiled with glee that for once I might have a normal day... until of course I sat down. Right, I wanted a normal day. I suppose I deserved that. The chair I usually sat in collapsed beneath me, the sound of metal clanking all through the damn cafeteria. Closing my eyes, I willed myself not to curse in Welsh – although I did say in my head things which I wouldn't dare say in English.

"Hey Nerd, looks like your ego broke the chair." Corey shouted from his laughing table.

"Mynd i ffwcio chi eich hun" I swore under my breath, getting up from the chair, and taking a look at it. It appeared that the screws were missing. Just marvelous.

"Here, let me help you with that." I heard from above me. I had to crane my neck something fierce just to see who it was. Emmett Cullen knelt down, picking up the chair pieces and placing them on a nearby table. He then turned around and grabbed the chair from that table to put it in the other's place. "There you go, just like new." he said facetiously.

"Thanks." I muttered with a blush.

"Sorry, I'm Emmett." he said, holding out his hand.

"I know. I'm Christine." I replied, shaking the offered extremity. "Not to sound rude, but did Alice send you or something?"

He chuckled deeply, "No, I just saw you probably needed a bit of help. Besides, some people need a little fear instilled in them." with that he glared at Corey and his table.

"Sorry, I'm not following." I replied.

"I was told about Morton's unspoken rule about not messing with you. It seems this guy doesn't follow those rules."

"Corey has never followed Luke's rules, that's his predicament." Emmett smiled widely, showing off his dimples.

"Oh my God, Chris are you okay?" Scar's voice suddenly made her presence known.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tweedle-Dum just decided to make me his pet project for the day. It wasn't enough that Paula gave me grief." I sighed, picking my books up from the floor that had fallen out of my bag. "Scarlet this is Emmett Cullen; Emmett, this is Scarlet O'Hara." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Scarlet said cordially, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Pleasure's all mine." Emmett replied with a nod and a disarming smile. She smirked and sat down, pretending he didn't exist. In other words, she already liked him.

"Well, thanks Emmett. For, well, just noticing." I said.

"No problem. By the way, what will your friend Luke do when he hears about this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I try not to meddle in whatever Luke does to my tormentors. Last time someone messed with me, the whole football team put them on their prank list. And Luke's pranks aren't simple." I replied.

Emmett smiled, "Alright, well, nice meeting you Christine." he said, heading back toward his table. I followed him with my eyes to find Alice waving at me with a smile. I waved back, and sat down, watching as Emmett informed his siblings, I suppose.

"You really need to start confronting people." Scarlet said around her sandwich.

"Not now, Scar." I replied.

"They are going to give you grief until you do, and you know it." she replied. "People can't protect you forever."

"I know, Scar, I know." I replied, digging into my salad.

* * *

Will somebody please review? I'm dyin' over here.


	7. Sonnet 91 - Edward

_Edward POV:_

The minds of the students around me were absolutely suffocating as I sat in English Lit, though whether that had to do with the fact that I was already upset or not, I wasn't sure. All I could remember was the fact that I couldn't stand people like Corey Webber, who preyed on the weak simply because they knew they couldn't pick on anyone else. Not that Christine was weak, it was more of a matter that she _wouldn't _defend herself against those who made her their pet project. It was infuriating to watch his thoughts as he reviewed his handiwork in Christine's embarrassment. To watch as she fell to the ground, only to be insulted further by him saying she had excessive 'ego'.

I watched as she picked herself up off the floor, swearing in some language I didn't understand. Her thoughts were no longer as pleasant as they had been when she walked in; now they were filled with embarrassment, anger, and shame. It was hard to watch her as she was ridiculed for something that she wasn't guilty of. I felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness toward her, almost wanting to kill him right there, end his miserable life before he could create more misery – but I restrained myself, sending Emmett to go to her as I knew I would not be welcome.

He mentally cursed the boy who was at fault for her public taunting, thinking of very creative ways how he would have ended his life. Alice had informed him of her visions, bringing hope into his dead heart once again; the big-brother in Emmett not being able to help himself but want to protect her. I watched as he introduced himself to Christine and Scarlet - Scarlet's thoughts being a little more than the disinterest that she portrayed. Alice giggled to herself, and I knew that Scarlet was probably in some kind of vision she had. He then came back to us, sitting down with a growl in the boy's direction.

His report was less than satisfactory, apparently Corey Webber was the only student who didn't follow the rules. There was an unspoken law – which I had heard of all through the student's minds when it came to Christine – that she was not to be harmed. However, he broke that for one reason... his wounded pride. I was almost pleased to hear just what his reasoning was, simply because she had been smart enough to refuse him. His behavior, however, was unfitting – men of my time wouldn't have sought revenge against a woman just because she was interested in them. What had happened to the world?

Now all I wanted was for her to walk through the door, I wanted just to listen to something which would calm me. Hopefully she was calm, if not then I'd have to endure her endless irritation which no doubt would only make matters worse. I hadn't felt this dependent on another person's mind ever before, wanting her to be around so that I wouldn't have to really listen to the minds around me.

When she did walk through the door, I'm grateful to say her mind was at ease. Her brown eyes eventually found me in the back row, a seat spared just for her. Sighing, she went down the aisle – nodding at her friends on the way. _He better not get sassy with her again. Or maybe I'll let loose, let him know what I think of him... _I heard Scarlet think. However, after dealing with my family, I figured it would be good not to remain on Christine's bad side – or her friends for that matter. I had already decided to at least be pleasant.

"Good morning, Miss Griffith." I greeted, waiting on baited breath for her reply. I listened, to her mind that is, waiting for the first biting comment to come out of her thoughts... none came, nothing but Frank Sinatra. I suppose I was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't thinking about Vivaldi; but 'Love and Marriage' was quite amusing to hear in her head.

I was surprised, though. The last time I had seen her she made it clear that she didn't like me in any way, shape or form – Alice. That was the only answer, Alice had said something to her, something to make her not dislike me so terribly. My conclusion was confirmed when Scarlet thought something along those similar lines. Alice had made her promise to have a change of heart, to allow me one more chance to be friendly, and if I blew it this time, she would write me off entirely. I could see the entire situation viewed on Scarlet's mental screen, showing me just what my sister had said.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." Christine greeted, equally as tense, but friendly, as if expecting me to lash out in some way.

"How are you?" my tentative questions were more to judge how she would respond.  
"I'm fine, thanks." she answered, opening her notebook and worn copy of Hamlet. "So, real quick, how are we going to work out this report thing?" she asked – straight to the point.

"I was thinking we could write our own reports, and then let the other review it. Whichever one is better we present to the class." she thought on that, then shook her head.

"I don't like that idea." she declared, I was listening, "I mean, we probably can write different reports, and have the other review it – that's not bad. But I think we should write a report together in the end. You know, put both of our ideas together, creating one report that will have both views not just one." teamwork, that was what she had said before. 'No man is an island when they work with me.' I guess she meant it.

"That's sounds good." I replied, it did actually; it sounded as if she had thought on it a while.

"Maybe then we'll get together at the end of the week with our final reports to share? You know, toss ideas around the dining room table, repot the ficus, play with Dulcinea – or Quincy if that's more your thing, you know." she quietly giggled to herself.

"Ficus?" I repeated, trying to understand just what she was saying.

"Its something my dad says 'Repot the ficus'. We have plants, you see." she explained, twirling the ring on her right hand, almost nervously.

"And play with Dulcinea? Quincy?" I prodded.

"The dog and cat." she answered simply, looking at the front of the class as Mrs. Schmuck began the lesson.

"You have both?" I couldn't imagine someone being able to take handling both a dog and cat in their house.

She smiled, "My brother owns the dog, the cat's mine – don't ask how we handle the two of them together. Lets just say that we have had some interesting episodes where Quincy just can't stay out of my room and I end up with scratch marks the next morning." she stated.

"Alright, Ms. Griffith, would you please read for the class the poem on page 132?" Mrs. Schmuck soon called.

Christine gulped, her cheeks going bright red. _Dear God Almighty, help me now. _She thought as Mrs. Schmuck told her to stand when she read. "P-page 132?" she asked, getting confirmation, she stood up, walked to the front of the class as instructed, and began to read – Sir Walter Scott's 'My Native Land' was the poem. I recognized it from the first stanza of 'Breathes there a man with soul so dead...'

The thoughts around her as she worked her way through the first verse were infuriating. Here she was, trying to get over her fear of being the center of attention – as Scarlet's thoughts informed me – and they wouldn't let her alone in their minds. Even though she didn't have my gift, it was obvious that she knew what they were thinking anyways as she stumbled over her words a few times. Only a select few were encouraging.

Mrs. Schmuck was mouthing the words with her, silently encouraging her to ignore the fact that she was the center of attention.

… _Come on, Chris. You can do this... _Luke Morton was another example.

… _Just imagine you're reading to me. You're just reading to me. Look at me Chris, look at me... _Scarlet willed her with her mind – and to my surprised, Christine did, as if she had heard her friend's silent call.

Her reading became easier, flowed smoother, her words no longer tangled as she finished the second verse. As if she was reading to Scarlet and Luke alone, and no one else mattered. Her confidence that she showed to me the day before, when she informed me that she would not be intimidated by me, returned; and once more I saw what it was that her friends saw in her. All she had to do, was get over her intimidation.

"... Unwept, unhonored, and unsung." she finished, closing the book, looking at her teacher and with a slight nod and smile she walked back to her chair. Heart pounding all the way. She sat back down, a relieved sigh upon her lips.

"Well done." I whispered to her, trying to give her a little more encouragement.

She looked over at me in surprise, completely silent as she looked to see if there was any insincerity in my words. "Thank you." she finally muttered, turning to see what Mrs. Schmuck had put on the board.

When class was over, Christine turned to me, "So, how does Saturday suit?" she asked, packing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Saturday? For what?" I asked.

"For the book report thing. I was thinking you could come over to my house on Saturday, and we could compare notes, and write a report." she explained, "Unless of course you want to wait longer..."

"No, Saturday's fine." I replied, "I have no plans on Saturday." just on Friday, when I would have to go hunt to ensure I didn't harm her.

"Okay, see you Saturday." she said, toward the door with Scarlet and Luke in front of her. I followed but suddenly found myself catching her as she turned around too quick at the door and tripped over her feet, I placed her back upright. She blushed, "Sorry, I meant to give you my address, as I obviously forgot." she said, walking to the other side of the doorframe and leaning against the wall, she told her friends that she would meet them in the next class; and with cautious looks shot my way, they left. "What's your email address?" she asked me.

"Why do you need that?"

"To send you my address." she answered matter of factually, waving her phone in the air to prove she intended to do it now. I gave it to her, quickly finding my own phone vibrating with a notification. "Go ahead and check, just to make sure you got it." she told me.

I did so, not being able to help myself as I smiled at her email moniker: sonnet91. Shakespeare. It suited her. "I got it." I finally answered, quickly taking note of the address in my head. "Some glory in their birth, some in their skill. Some in their wealth, some in their bodies' force. Some in their garments, though new-fangled in their hawks and hounds, some in their horse; every humor hath his adjunct pleasure, wherein it finds a joy above the rest: but these particulars are not my measure; all these I better in one general best." I recited part of the poem from memory earning a curious glance from her. She was surprised by the fact that I recognized the significance of her email address.

"Thy love is better than high birth to me, richer than wealth, prouder than garments' cost. Of more delight than haws or horses be; and having thee, of all men's pride I boast: wretched in this alone, that thou mayst take all this away and me most wretched make." she finished, "I take it you have read it."

"I would have pegged you a 116 girl." I replied, "You seem the hopeless romantic."

She laughed, "Oh, I am. I am a _hopeless_, or should I say _hopeful_ romantic. But 116 is far too popular. I prefer something a little more genuine. Everyone's favorite is 116, but I prefer not to go with the flow on certain aspects." she said.

"But don't you agree with 'Love is not love, which alters when alteration it finds, or bends with the remover to remove.'?"

"Yes, I do. Sonnet 116 does have its merits, I grant you. But I think there are certain aspects about it which are overlooked. People love it because they are in love with the idea of what love brings to them. They _love _love. But they don't grasp what love really is." she said with a confident wisdom.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

Christine shrugged, "Personal experience. The great war between reality and illusion." she quickly looked at her watch, "I gotta go." she declared, slowly walking away backwards. "Alright, then just call me on Saturday – oh, you don't have my number – that's okay, Alice does, just get it from her. So yeah, just call me sometime after eight o'clock, and we'll arrange a time, does that sound good?" I affirmed that it would work, and with a curt nod, she sped off in the direction of her next class, quickly catching up with Scarlet and Luke.

She was an odd girl, I have to say. Didn't like 'Romeo and Juliet'; dissed Shakespeare's Sonnet 116 – as I turned around the corner, Alice was there. With a wide smile on her face, she quickly rattled off Christine's number.

"So did you apologize?" she asked me as I programmed the girl's number in my phone. I shook my head, I actually had forgotten to do that. She pursed her lips in irritation, "Well then you better apologize to her by Saturday, I don't want to continue apologizing for you. It looks suspicious." she said.

"You told her to give me a second chance, didn't you?" I accused.

With a raised eyebrow, Alice said: "Yes, I did. I didn't want you two to be miserable around each other. Besides, you wouldn't have apologized enough for her to actually consider it unless I had asked – or apologized at all for that matter."

"I could have handled it on my own." I retorted.

"Yeah, like you handled it yesterday? Real smooth Edward. If I hadn't sent Scarlet to get her for the next class you would have wound up in a fighting match – verbally that is." so she had been the one to intervene. I should have known.

"Well, you don't need to worry about it from now on. I intend to remedy the situation." I declared, it actually was true. "But don't expect me to get too close to her, I am not planning on making any more Cullens."

She rolled her eyes, "Have it your way." she said, beginning to skip off, she suddenly turned. "Oh, and when you go over on Saturday, don't leave until her brother gets home."

"Its only Wednesday, Alice... Why not?"

"Just cause." she replied, disappearing from my sight, her mind filled with pictures of Jasper.

With a unneeded sigh, I walked to my next class.

* * *

Thursday and Friday were a blur, the routine of the school days falling into place. Every day I had the same schedule, I went to the same classes, watched the same people. Every time Christine entered the cafeteria, I focused on her mind due to the tranquility there. Alice was becoming closer and closer to her, even venturing to invite her and Scarlet on a shopping trip on Sunday. Charlotte was beginning to talk to her more, enjoying her company.

Emmett had even taken an interest in Christine's life after he had seen just how the student body picked her to insult, and he went out of his way to make sure that no one bothered her. Luke was now aware of just what was going on that he wasn't there for, and they had formed a little team – I think Alice had something to do with that. She and Luke had been paired up for a science project, so she had his ear. Corey Webber soon learned that Christine Griffith was definitely off-limits. So for the next two days, Christine was at ease as she walked through the cafeteria, got her lunch, and sat down.

Scarlet was a little more tense around us, cautious, jealous and worried. On one hand, she wanted her friend to be able to have other friends, to be able to stand up for herself because she was no longer as alone as she had been; on the other hand she was getting a little upset that Alice and Charlotte were taking Christine's attention away from her. From what I had gathered, it had just been those two for five years, and a new person in the territory was a bit of a challenge. She also was worried for her friend, concerned that we would eventually find other things to absorb our time in, and abandon Christine, leaving her once more to the vices of the other students. Hurt and alone.

When English Lit came around, we were both cordial, polite, and somewhat more friendly than we had been before – though I was keenly aware of the wall that she had built to keep me specifically out. I had hurt her pride once, and she was afraid that if I got too close I might do more damage than a little jab at her abilities. But, Alice wouldn't let it up, telling me of visions of Christine and I being friends; so I had no choice but to talk with her just a little more than I would have liked – although, I did keep my own distance, too wary of what would happen if I didn't. Her brown eyes always reminded me of another very similar pair, which belonged to someone else who had been killed due to my inadequacies at hiding what I was.

But so far, Christine had given no clue to any knowledge she might have. And for that I was grateful.

On Saturday, I had called her and scheduled to meet at her house in the afternoon, so as to avoid any problems that might arise if she suddenly offered me lunch. Ester was a very small town, and it was no problem finding her house. I pulled into the driveway, keenly aware of the two other humans that were inside. By the thoughts I could discern another person in the house: her brother. Her thoughts were, as always, pleasant; although I could not discern what it was that she was playing in her mind.

Going up to the front door, I heard the brother's thoughts coming closer and closer. He was going on a date, and was worrying that his girlfriend wouldn't be upset for him standing her up the night before – "Can I help you?" he asked as the door opened.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Edward Cullen, I spoke with Christine, she said that I could come by around this time." I answered, watching as the brother gave me a once-over.

"Right, her study partner." he said slowly, "Come in." I stepped inside as he yelled. "Christine! Your partner is here!" I could tell he wasn't used to having males over with his sister, as his thoughts were along the lines of: _I don't know if I can trust him alone with her. _

Footsteps on the floor above us alerted to Christine's presence. As she looked at her brother's face, however, she erupted into laughter. "Calm down, Tiger, he's not going to eat me for dinner." I stiffened, if only she knew just how capable I was of doing that. She descended the stairs, "But seeing you protective is quite adorable."

"I am not adorable." her brother muttered through his teeth.

She laughed again, "When you are looking like that, all protective and high-strung. Strutting around like a peacock – you are the most adorable guy on the planet."

"I am-

"You are, I said you are, so you are, and there's an end to it. Hiya, Cullen." she suddenly turned to me.

"Hello Ms. Griffith." I greeted in return.

"Oh, call me Christine. My sister is Ms. Griffith, and it makes me feel old." she replied with a mock frown on her face. "Timothy, stop glaring." she whispered in his ear, for he was, indeed, glaring.

"So, how long are you going to be here?" Timothy asked me.

"Until about five-thirty, my mom wants me home in time for dinner." I answered, although Esme couldn't care less, it had more to do with _I _wanted me home in time for 'dinner'.

Timothy looked at the clock, it was 1:45 now. "Alright, that's fine." though in his mind, he was no where near _fine _with it.

"Well, you have a date with Marie don't you? You have to get going pretty soon, right?" Christine asked.

"Two o'clock, but, ah, I don't think I'll go. You know I have so much homework to do, I'll just call her and let her know that I can't come." Timothy said, Christine's eyes widened then narrowed.

"You are _not _going to cancel on your girlfriend just because you think I'm in some sort of imaginary danger. You have canceled on her twice this week, due to me. I know she understands that I am one of your top priorities, but I will be damned if I see you cancel on her again. She's your girlfriend, she takes higher priority than I do."

"Coco, she'll understand." Timothy partially whined, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to give in that easily. She picked up his jacket, holding it open for him to get into. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are; even if I have to call her myself and say that you are just stalling because you are worried about me and my study partner. I can tell you this: as a woman, she won't be very pleased with your excuse, that and she won't be pleased with me for making you stand her up. Now put the jacket on, and go." it was obvious she had won and he slipped the jacket on.

He quickly turned, pointing a finger in her direction, "Don't hesitate to call if you need me."

"I won't Tiger, now get outta here before you're late." she pushed him out the door, "Bye, have fun."

I heard the vehicle start, and in two minutes he was pulling out of the driveway. "Alright, Cullen, go ahead and go down that hall, we'll go to the dining room. I just need to get my notes, I'll be back in a moment." and with that, she disappeared upstairs.

I followed her instructions, setting my things down on the table. I mentally cursed as I realized that this was the room that Alice had seen in her vision.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Omg, thank you guys :D Those reviews made me want to dance. But I do want to reply to you all, so I'll do that now:

**Fandot: **thank you for having an interest in the story, I'm very happy to hear that it has caught your attention. As for the whole 'every couple losing someone', I'm fully aware that its a little coincidental. However, not everyone is going to wind up with an 'oc' in the end - the Cullen family is simply going to expand is all. :D Though thank you all the same, I myself was a little skeptical about my own concept.

**Danceswithhorses: **I love you. Three reviews when I woke up yesterday morning was absolutely amazing :D I'm sorry that Carlisle, Jasper, and Bella are gone - but remember, this is off of the premise that Alice's vision came true and Aro had indeed decided to attack the Cullens. The reason that I thought that Bella might have died, is that when she sets Aro's head on fire, there is a guard right next to her about to attack - hence, it seemed plausible. I am very happy that you saw Christine as very original :D Like so happy I very well almost danced in my room - except I don't dance, so it was more of a mental thing. But seriously, I was absolutely elated. Thanks for telling me that I'm very much in character, that is the one thing I am worried about the most. If I ever slip out of character, please let me know, I would hate to change the awesome characters who I love. Haha, yeah, I am toying with the idea. Though, I think Scarlet just might wind up with Emmett in the end... I'm not sure. :) Time will tell I suppose, it wouldn't be the first time a story ran away from me. As for Luke... well... we'll just have to see :D Anyways, thank you for the reviews, let me know what you think of this one, alright?

**AnastasiaCullen: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it - though I am surprised to see it has you hooked. I guess that means I have done a good job so far. :D Yay. Anyways, I love hearing from you, let me know what you think so far.

Now, I will give a shoutout to my followers and favoriters: **CoookieMonsteerx3, Tilezly, Airali, 13, and Cleo4ever44 **- to see the numbers growing makes me smile every day. :D


	8. Hamlet - Christine

._Christine's POV:_

When I got back to the room, Cullen was already waiting with his notebooks and copy of Hamlet on the table. I glanced at my own hand which had my copy, but I suppose I figured that two copies were better than one – at least we wouldn't be fighting over it. I set my stuff down, "Do you want anything to drink? Water, iced tea, lemonade, milk?" I rattled off.

"Just water, I think." Cullen replied after a moment of hesitation.

"Water." I quickly turned the corner into the kitchen, grabbing a water for him and an iced tea for me. Setting his drink down before him, I quickly went to my side of the table, opening my notebook to the first page of notes. "Before we get started, I think we ought to establish what I can call you." I said.

"Pardon?"

"Well, I've been calling you 'Cullen' at school, but I don't feel very... comfortable with calling you that here, just because you're in my house and I don't want to seem... rude. Does that make any sense?" I explained.

His golden eyes stared at me unblinking for a moment, "You can call me Edward." he answered simply, "After all, you said I can call you Christine."

"That's right, I did." I smiled, "I guess I just don't like being... unsociable when I have been paired up with someone. It doesn't make for good teamwork."

He smiled, a crooked raise of his lips, which on any other face, I would assume was cocky. "I can understand that, Christine."

"Thanks, Edward." I replied, taking a sip of iced tea just for form's sake – but accidentally making it go down the wrong pipe. I immediately started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, a mixture of concern and amusement shining in his eyes.

"Wrong pipe." I explained once my coughing fit was over, "Leave it to me to try to act cool, and wind up drowning myself." he chuckled, not an altogether unpleasant sound. In fact, if I was being honest, I would even say I liked his chuckle. "Now, back to business. Hamlet."

He reached into his bag, pulling out a sheet of paper. "This is the report I wrote last night, you said that we should review each other's reports and go from there." he explained as I took the papers. To say the least, I was impressed. His handwriting was the most beautiful calligraphy I had ever seen in my life.

"Wow, your handwriting is... just wow." I said, getting my own _typed _report from the back of my notebook. "Here's mine – not as pretty, but I wasn't confident in my own handwriting to depend upon it. And a good thing to, I would have been heartily ashamed if I had." he looked up, taking the papers from my hand.

"Thanks. But I'm sure your handwriting is just fine." he stated as if he actually knew.

I scoffed, taking another sip of my drink, this time careful not to choke myself. "Well, lets put it this way: compared to my family, my handwriting is gorgeous. However, I have never seen handwriting like this, except from my grandmother."

"Are you calling me old?" he asked jovially.

"Yes, you are _so _old, I'm surprised you and I are even speaking to one another. I would have thought we needed a translator between us – well, we need a translator as it is for Shakespeare, that would have jut been confusing having two." I replied sarcastically. "I'm saying I liked my grandmother's handwriting, and I like your handwriting. Geez, don't take it so personally unless you wish to take it as a compliment."

Edward held his hands up in mock surrender, "Got it, no need to delve further." he said, taking out his pen, "Do you mind if I write on this?" he asked referring to my typed report.

I waved my hand, "Go ahead, I don't mind. It will be nice to see what you think on certain parts of my report." I replied, pulling out my own pen to begin writing notes in my book.

"Great." He replied, "What are you writing?"

"Notes on your report."

"You can always write on my paper, I don't mind." he replied gently.

I scoffed, "And destroy a masterpiece, no thank you, I'm not going to taint this perfection with my own sloppy chicken-scratch." I replied, writing down paragraph and note in my little book.

"Masterpiece? I can't say I've ever heard that one before." I looked up through my bangs.

"You're kidding right? Your handwriting is amazing. Trust me, I see other people's handwriting all the time, its indecipherable. My dad is the worst, being a doctor and all. Whereas, I can read clearly what you're writing." I replied, finishing my own note. "But, I'll give you the notebook with my own ideas so that you can see what I think without ruining what you've written."

Edward shook his head, "I'm sure you couldn't ruin it."

"Yeah, well that's your opinion, and I doubt I'm going to change it." I replied.

"That's right, you probably aren't." he said smugly.

I didn't see that as needing to be commented on, and simply returned to my task at hand. His report really was as amazing as his handwriting, every bit of punctuation and spelling down to every dotted 'i' and crossed 't'. It was perfect – and for me to admit that someone's grammar is perfect takes quite a bit. I used to irritate my friends as I would look at their work and correct what they wrote. A pet peeve of mine: bad use of the English language. But there were no complaints regarding Edward's work. He even gave mine a run for my money.

His point was clear, and concise. His opinions well outlined, and backed by examples. It was clear his favorite character was Hamlet himself, as he divulged his opinion on the infamous soliloquy. He dissected 'To Be or Not To Be', taking each line and using it to compare to modern day equivalents. His opinions on each of Hamlets opinions were interesting, as he gave both pros and cons; he told what he believed in and what he did not, what he thought was realistic and what he thought was pure rubbish. Overall, I was impressed, and soon wondered just what he would have thought of my paper.

I didn't have to wait long as he finished before I did, and watched me work. I was slightly self-conscious, but didn't have to worry as he almost seemed to read my mind, and picked up Hamlet to read a bit more. I finished, and setting my pen in the spiral of the notebook, I looked up. "Finished?" I asked him.

"Yes." he replied.

"What did you think?"

He shifted in his chair, I almost expected him to say something along the lines of 'you are clearly suicidal'. "First of all, I will say that you write very well, your beliefs and thoughts are on the table for anyone to examine and understand. You told me the other day that you didn't like Hamlet because of the tragedy – but from what I've read from this, the reason you really don't like Hamlet is the fact that you believe that he could have done things differently. You also feel sorry for Ophelia, and have placed yourself in her shoes, therefore she's viewed a little more personally than any of the other characters. How am I doing so far?"

"Good, you have got it pretty well. So that means that I have explained my viewpoint quite well then?" I asked.

He smiled, "Very well. Shall I continue?" I shrugged as if to say 'go ahead'. "As I said, you don't like the way that Hamlet did things, and think that if he hadn't 'jumped the gun' then nobody would have had to die. Also, you believe that if he hadn't been so judgmental of his mother, that perhaps he could have convinced her of what her new husband was without having to kill anyone other than those responsible. You also believe he could have saved Ophelia from going insane, but that he was so focused on revenge, that in the end it killed him, her and Laertes." he finished.

I couldn't help but smile, I had actually gotten my point across. "Good job, you've got my opinion of Hamlet pretty well pegged."

"I just read what you wrote. You wrote honestly." he replied.

I looked down at his paper, "Shall I tell you what I think you believe of Hamlet?" I said, surprising myself with my teasing tone.

"I would like to hear what you think." he said, motioning for me to speak.

"You like the entire concept behind Hamlet. You think that Hamlet's views on life, and what he does about – what he thinks is – justice, are correct. While I despise the fact that he – quote: jumped the gun, as you say – you seem to think that he did correctly. Although you do admit that he could have done things a little more thoughtfully, and could have even saved the ones he loved and himself. So we agree on a few things. However, your opinion of his soliloquy is interesting. On one hand, you understand his questioning, you even understand why he asks it in the graveyard, as he is contemplating a most serious concept. One of the things I noticed is that you write a whole two paragraphs on the whole 'to die, to sleep. To sleep, I say to dream, there's the rub, for in that sleep of death what dreams may come must give us pause. Tis a thing devoutly to be wished for.' So I would say that you contemplate death more often than not." I paused, "How am I doing so far?"

"Quite well." he answered, "I actually do contemplate death a lot, so its interesting that you noticed that."

"Its a constant theme, in both Hamlet and your paper. Anyways, on the other hand, you also have taken into account that perhaps there is more than just 'being' and have noticed a flaw in his entire theology. You point out that he only focuses on one thing, yet ignores all else which one must have to be truly at peace and happy. He focuses, much like yourself, on death; but he does not look at the greater things in life, which in the end destroys him. That is another thing you and I agree on: he could have saved Ophelia if he hadn't been so caught up on revenge. You stated that on one of the last paragraphs. So we agree on some things, disagree on others." I finished, "So would you say that I interpreted your writing as easily as you did mine, or worse?"

He smiled again, "You did well. I can see how we both have a similar theme. Like you said, I contemplate the concept of death, while you contemplate the concept of loss. According to your paper, you thought a lot about Ophelia's loss, and would it have really destroyed her if she had not lost so many at once." he said, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Why do I focus on loss?" he nodded, obviously that was his question. "Because it is my greatest fear."

His brow furrowed, "Why?" he asked.

I looked around the room, "I have lost quite a few since I was a child, and I have watched how loss nearly destroyed my family. I love them all, even my sister – when she isn't being a spoiled brat. To lose the ones I care about would leave me devastated. And if I lost them all, in as short of a period of time that Ophelia did, I think I can see myself going insane and dying not long afterwards." I replied, it was a concept I toyed with almost every day.

"You would kill yourself if you lost everyone you cared about?" he asked, curiosity and concern laced together in his tone.

I smirked, "Okay, I'm not saying I'd slit my wrists or take pills. I'd just become the most daredevil person on the planet. I'd have a death-wish, and any opportunity I could to fulfill it – even without really thinking on it – I probably would."

His golden eyes stared straight into me, "I can understand the feeling. But why would you be so determined to die? You're so young, and I'm sure you'd love again. Care about others. They say that it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." he said.

"I know that saying. But if you had seen my father, so filled with despair and depression when my mother died, you might understand what I'm talking about. The only reason I stayed strong was for him and my brother, I was their rock, their lighthouse. I kept them sane, all the while falling to pieces when I was alone. If I lost them all, after just witnessing my reaction with losing just one, I doubt I would survive it." I said, "I take after my father more than my mom. His devastation was... absolutely pitiful to experience. Besides, I'm not the kind of person who loves again. I'm far too loyal. I'd be more likely to cut myself off from humanity, so as not to endure the pain of loss again."

His face was passive, but his eyes showed the emotion which he must have felt beneath the stony depths of his outward shell. "I understand. Probably more than you know." he said simply, "But I don't think you'd have to go through that."

I gave a wry smile, "I always expect the unexpected, that way I'm not broadsided with the pain as much." I replied. "But you're probably right, I won't have to experience total loss." I turned back to the books, "But we should begin on this report. So, why don't you give me that, and I'll give you my notebook and your report, and we can get to work." he nodded, passing me the paper with his delicate handwriting over the typing.

He chuckled again as he looked over my notebook. I glanced up with a questioning look. "Your handwriting." he explained, "Its not as bad as you think. Its actually quite good, considering you grew up in a generation that doesn't have handwriting as a priority." he was complimenting me. To say the least, I was surprised.

"Thanks." I replied, "I guess that makes two of us." he chuckled, and went back to reading what I had written, a genuine smile on his face.

"If you want," he began slowly, "And don't take this as an insult" he quickly added, "But I can show you some tips on how to make yours a little more like mine."

"Insult?" I chocked out, "I would be grateful if you could, actually. Then maybe I could look at my handwriting without flinching. You would do that?"

"You don't need to flinch at your handwriting, its pretty good. Decipherable, which is key. And yes, I would." he answered.

I smiled at him, a smile which felt as if I would split my face in half. Maybe working with him wasn't going to be so bad. I would have to tell Alice later.

* * *

A few hours later, we had the first two paragraphs of a combined report done – Edward writing of course. However, we seemed to be caught up on something: whose ideas were we going to use for the whole 'Soliloquy' paragraphs. Our argument was quite valid, I wanted to use mine, and he wanted to use his. While I agreed with him that most of his argument was good, I also didn't want to make it too much of his – more to do with pride than anything else.

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked for the fifth time.

"I don't like how you worded it. I think that we should go with both sides: pros and cons of the 'I like it' and the 'I don't like it' arguments. I just think my 'I don't like it' argument is stronger than yours." I replied.

"Stronger?" he repeated, "Christine, we used the same basic argument, I just used both sides to argue against each other."

"That's true, but I think mine worked better. I mean, I couldn't be more clear – while you're more political about it." he scoffed.

"You were the political one. You said that his concepts on death were interesting, yet you couldn't help but disagree with what he actually said." he insisted.

"Right, while you simply argued which one was the better argument."

"It's supposed to be objective."

"I know, but we have to have a basic opinion on the matter, otherwise no one will know where we stand."

He rubbed a hand over his face, "You make no sense."

"I know, but it makes sense in my head." I retorted.

He looked as if he was going to reply when the doorbell rang. We both paused, looking in the direction of the front door. I glanced at my phone, noting that I had no missed calls from anyone who would be coming over, and that it was still too early for it to be either my brother or my father.

"I'm not home." I said to the door, quietly enough so that no one would hear me on the other side. But whoever it was became insistent, and soon the doorbell was dinging nonstop. "Ugh, go away!" I shouted, but it continued. With an eyeroll, I stood up, marching down the hallway to the door – Edward followed at a distance. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted to the person on the other side.

Looking out the window, I noticed it was the mailman – now why he would be ringing the doorbell insistently was a mystery, but before I answered the door, Edward stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. "I'll get it." he said sternly, "Why don't you go back to the dining room, if you're needed, I'll call you." I understood, it was the whole 'manly protective' thing going on. With a shrug, I followed his instructions, and stood in the dining-room doorframe.

I heard him open the door. "Can I help you?" he asked gruffly, almost an exact imitation of how Tim would have said it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Claire Adams, is she here?" I heard a male voice ask.

"I don't think anyone by that name lives here." I heard Edward reply. Why would anyone be looking for her?  
"Oh, are you sure – I was told this is where she lives." I heard the man on the other side ask.

"Ask his name, Edward, ask his name." I whispered, almost wishing he could hear me.

"What's your name?" I thanked God that Edward was thinking along the same lines.

"Nicholas Prentiss. Maybe you can tell her husband I stopped by?" the man asked.

"Nicholas? That's not possible." I muttered to myself, "Uncle Nicholas has been dead for fifty years."

"Sure, I'll tell them." Edward said, telling the man goodbye, and shutting the door. "Did you know him?"

"There is no way on earth I could know him. He died long before I was born – if he's who he says he is. Great-Uncle Nicholas died back in like 1956. He was my grandmother's brother, on my mom's side. Got in a car wreck, burned to a crisp – so much so that they buried ashes." I shuddered, grateful I hadn't been there. Edward seemed... odd. "Edward, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just odd that someone would use your uncle's name to try to see this 'Claire Adams'." he scoffed, "Who is Claire Adams anyways?" I had known it was only a matter of time before he asked that.

"My mother." I replied, sitting back down at the table.

* * *

Well? What do you think of this one? Reviews?

**Danceswithhorses:**Haha, does he really. I based him off of my brother. My sister is also like that, its quite cute. Isn't it fun when they get all protective? I, like Christine, find it the cutest thing on earth. Thanks for the compliment, my friend, its nice to hear it :Dbelieve me, just one person liking what I write makes me the happiest girl in the world. Let me know what you think of this chapter will you?

Also, thank you **BellaGirl7 **for following and favoriting. :D I'm glad to have you onboard. Let me know what you think of the story, any reviews are most helpful.


	9. Cynthia Sinclair - Edward

_Edward's POV: _

Everything was going so well, my time with Christine being quite enjoyable. We were happily debating back and forth on just what we believed should be written in the report. Some things about her surprised me, her view on loss was far too dangerous for a girl her age. She had talked about what would happen if she had lost her family, and the ones she cared about – I sympathized more than she could know, as what she said was what I believed when I lost half of my family. I believed it even more when I lost my Bella.

Yet, I had tried to dissuade her from her belief, from what she was already setting herself up for if she did lose those she cared about. I just hoped that she wasn't serious when she said that she would have a death-wish if she lost her brother and father. She was too young to forfeit her life for those she cared about, just because she believed she could never love again. Still, our argument had continued regarding Hamlet, though now we were at an impasse. That was, until we were saved by the bell.

I now understood why Alice told me to stay until Tim returned – had Christine opened the door, she would not have survived it. When the doorbell rang incessantly, my guard was instantly up. The smell was what clued me in at first was the scent, which caused me to send Christine away and I would answer the door. I opened it with caution, causing the person on the other side to stiffen when he saw me.

Her visitor had been a vampire, whose appearance tried to look as humanly possible, as he wore brown contacts to hide his red eyes. He was a nomad, that much was clear, with sandy-blond hair and large eyes which reminded me of Christine's. I concluded that he had to have been turned at around 23, as he looked too old to have been turned any sooner.

Though how he knew her mother's name, or the uncle's name, I didn't know. However, he quickly sensed that I was not allowing him in, and after we both heard Christine's muttering to herself, he knew why. Too low for her to hear, I gave him the address to find my family, he needed to know the rules of the area. With a nod of acknowledgement toward me, he left, and I returned to Christine.

"Your mother?" I asked her as she told me that the name Claire Adams belonged to her mother.

"Yeah, 'Adams' was her maiden name." she replied quietly, beginning to doodle on her notebook. "Though how he knew both the Prentiss and Adams name, I'm not sure. And why he used Uncle Nick, I'm not sure."  
"You said this 'uncle Nick' died back in the fifties?" I repeated, it was very possible that this vampire was this 'uncle Nick'. "How old was he?"

"Twenty-something. Pretty young, he was attending Harvard at the time, I think." she answered, "Why?"

"Just curious. So he was your mother's uncle?"

"Right. I actually have a picture of him, hold on a moment." she said, moving to another room, and coming back with a shoe box. "Here." needless to say, the picture of the young man matched the vampire who had come to the door. It almost reminded me of Alice, when she had gone to find out what happened to her family.

"I take it you get your eyes from your mom's side of the family?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Yes, I do. How'd you know?" I told her my observations of the similar eyes. "I look a lot like one of my grandmothers, as a matter of fact." she said, pulling out another picture. This one was taken around the time of the thirties. "This one. My family says that if I had been born at that time, we could have been dopplegangers."

The woman did look like Christine, as a matter of fact – though a little older. Her eyes the same shape, the nose a little thinner, and the hair a shade lighter, (Christine informed me she was a red-head) with the smile just as bright. She was in a wedding dress. From her husband, I could see where 'Uncle Nicholas' had gotten his features, it was obvious, the man in the picture and the man on the doorstep looked very much alike.

Turning the picture over I saw the name of the person: Cynthia Sinclair and Noah Prentiss. March 7th, 1932.

Like some kind of a lightbulb switching on, the hazel eyes once again swarmed my vision, this time attaching to a face – Cynthia's face – it was confusing.

"Edward? Edward are you alright? Edward?" Christine's face once more filled my line of vision, her voice filled with concern. I was aware of her hand on my cheek, trying to bring me back to the present. The hazel eyes, it was beginning to be a little clearer that they had something to do with my past. Instead, I was staring at a similar pair, but brown. "Edward? Say something please."

"Sorry, I blanked out a moment there." I told her, looking down at the picture in my hand. Cynthia's face smiled back at me, I could now detect a sadness to her eyes. However, I was still clueless as to what it was that made me feel a connection to this woman who died several decades ago. She was part of my past, but why it was that I never remembered her? I didn't know. The sound of a car pulling up alerted me to a new mental voice arriving – no doubt, Christine's father. I looked up at the clock, it was 5:05, I really needed to go. I said as much, even telling her that Esme would be calling at any moment.

"Maybe my dad should take a look at you, you don't look right." she said with concern, I refused politely, I wasn't sure just where my mind was, and I wasn't really willing to have a human doctor 'examine me' "Well, I would like you to meet my dad anyways. After all, you're going to be in his house for the next few weeks as we do these reports." she insisted as I heard the front door open and close.

Christine left the room, quickly entering the foyer. "Hi, dad." she greeted, taking his keys from him, and putting them in a drawer where he would find them. She then took his briefcase, setting it down just right in another place by the door. He sighed.

"Hello, darling." he replied, kissing her on the cheek, I was slightly surprised by the British accent. His brown eyes looked my way, "Hello there." skepticism, curiosity, and concern in his eyes and mind. _Well, well, well, this is Christine's harpy? I wonder if he's as bad as she said. _

Christine's what?

"Edward, this is my father David Griffith. Dad, this is Edward Cullen." Christine introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Griffith." I replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Edward." he replied, "So you're Christine's English partner then."

"I am."

"We were working on a report about Hamlet." Christine added, "We have very different viewpoints on the story."

"You always have a different viewpoint, Coco. That's just the way you are." he said in a fatherly tone, lovingly patting her head. She rolled her eyes, and he laughed.

I could see the resemblance between them, her eyes were his coloring, her smile was slightly sharper than Cynthia's had been, which she inherited from him. Though Tim looked more like him than Christine did. The eye shape, the nose. The face shape was one difference however, as Tim's face was more square to Mr. Griffith's rectangle. It was odd, as if the whole family had been made to be good-looking.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked him.

"I think a lemonade sounds good – you did make it this morning?" he asked.

Christine laughed, "I did, I did. One lemonade coming right up." she said, disappearing into the kitchen again. Mr. Griffith sat down in the living room, motioning for me to have a seat opposite of him. I knew what was going to happen next, it was only a matter of time.

Mr. Griffith turned to me soon enough. "So, what do you think of my daughter, Edward? I heard you didn't have a very good start." I was somewhat confused as his mind once more as he referred to me as a 'harpy', and apparently found it quite amusing.

"No, we didn't. But first impressions are not always correct." I answered, he chuckled.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my boy. I was telling Christine that, as a matter of fact." he said, "Though what do you think of _her_? I'm curious, most people avoid my questions when it comes to asking about how they view my daughter." I looked up as Christine paused in the kitchen, as if she wanted to know as well. Dr. Griffith followed my gaze to see Christine duck out of the line of vision. "Christine, darling, have you got that lemonade yet?" he asked.

She entered the room, glass in hand, "Can I get you anything Edward?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Now, darling, Edward and I were having a chat." her father began.

"And you wish me to leave so you can continue your chat." she finished.

"Precisely." she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go warm up the leftovers." she said, moving toward the kitchen.

"Oh, Coco." Mr. Griffith called before she went into the other room, "Shut the door." with a huff, she pulled out the sliding door and shut it with a satisfying click. "Now, I asked you a question Edward." obviously he was persistent.

"She's a very smart girl."

_Good thing he didn't mention her looks first. Otherwise, I'd have to agree with Tim. _I heard him reply in his mind.

"She's actually an interesting contradiction. On one hand she's brilliant, proud, stubborn, confident, loyal, and outgoing. On the other she's shy, easily intimidated, a non-confronter, and allows others to push her around." I answered.

Mr. Griffith chuckled, "That sounds like Coco. She doesn't like argument, unless she knows she's right, then expect a hurricane." he said. "It is her one weakness, I will admit, Coco is easily intimidated, it was something she inherited from me I suppose. We're both brilliant, but when it comes to people, we're frightened rabbits. Tim is different, he's more outgoing, but Coco was always under her brother's shadow."

"So I've seen." I replied, "I'm sorry for asking, I probably shouldn't, but... Coco, where does that come from?." I inquired.

"Coco? Well, its a pet name that Timothy came up with for Christine. She loves chocolate, always has, so one day he started calling her Chocolate, but her mother thought that it was a little long, so it was shortened to 'Coco'. It stuck, and although Christine has tried to get rid of it, it hasn't worked." he chuckled inwardly as he remembered her little tantrums. "But in revenge, she started calling Tim 'Tigger' which then got shortened to 'Tiger', so they're Coco and Tiger now."

"Well, back to her personality. She is definitely set on her beliefs. We've been having an argument for the last hour about whose argument would be better on a report." I replied.

He looked proud, "She gets that from her mother." _Damnable harpy she was. _He added in his mind, I almost wanted to ask, but knew that then questions would be asked of me. "Though I do have one question for you, Edward. What are your intentions with my daughter? Are you friends? What are you, I guess I'm trying to ask?" Inevitable.

"We're partners, Mr. Griffith, nothing more. Not only have I only known her for four days, but I have no intention of anything more than – and I doubt we'll even become – friends. She's pleasant to be around, I will give her that. But I'm afraid I'm not interested in a girlfriend." I answered honestly.

His look was skeptical, but somewhat relieved. "Well then, I suppose I have no qualms with that. Just as long as you keep me informed of any... differences."

"I can assure you sir, my interest in your daughter is strictly on a working basis."

He hummed a moment, a smirk forming on his face as a thought formed in his mind. He liked me. "Well, Edward, I hope your report goes well. Though I'm sure that with Christine as your partner, you won't get anything less than a 'B'... well, probably not even that."

Christine chose at that moment to walk back in, "Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I think we are." Mr. Griffith stood, "After all, I think I kept you from leaving."

"Its alright, I understand." I replied, shaking his outstretched hand, "Have a good day, Mr. Griffith. Christine, perhaps we can schedule a time that we can finish the report."

"Alice said she wants to go shopping with me tomorrow afternoon. If you come over after breakfast, we can finish that up before your sister comes to kidnap me." she replied, I agreed.

"Well then, we'll see you tomorrow, Edward." her father said, leading me to the door and closing it behind me. I could vaguely hear him turn to Christine.

"Now, Coco, did you have fun with the harpy?" he asked.

"No, I had fun. He's not as bad as I thought he would be..." her voice trailed off as I got in my car.

As I drove back to the house, I realized who would be there... Christine's uncle. Thinking of him, reminded me of the strange feeling I felt when I was looking at the picture of her grandmother. The hazel eyes swam in my vision again, a memory hitting me full force.

* * *

_1917_

_It was July in Chicago, Illinois; a beautiful month as the parks were always the most enjoyable this time of year. I had decided to go for a little walk, looking for a little inspiration as I looked out on the waterfront, just listening to the wind and the water. I had brought some sheets to write on, as I didn't need to be in front of a piano to be able to listen to the music – it played consistently, slow and hypnotic. I wrote as fast as I could, the notes flowing in my mind, demanding to be put on paper in a language which only people like myself would understand. _

_Suddenly, the wind caught the end of one of the papers in my hand, blowing it toward the water. I panicked, instantly running in the same direction, hoping to get the paper before it was gone forever... but it was getting too close, I was worried I wouldn't make it. Then, I saw a young woman running toward the paper as well, catching it right before it hit the water, and making her way toward me, sheet in hand. _

_"__Looking for this?" she asked me, her accent betraying her as English. _

_I nodded, my words momentarily sticking in my throat. "Yes, thank you – The wind caught it, I was worried it would go in the water." I finally answered the beauty. Her hazel eyes shone with amusement, her reddish-blond hair blowing lightly around her. Her brows furrowed._

_"__Did you write this?" she asked, looking up with those eyes in surprise. _

_"__Yes, I did." I answered, feeling as a blush slowly rose up my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Edward Masen." I introduced myself, reaching my hand out in friendship._

_"__Cynthia Sinclair, its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Masen." she replied, she hesitated, then shook my hand. "It's odd, we don't usually shake hands where I come from, its not considered genteel."_

_"__Oh? I'm sorry -"_

_"__No, no, no, no, don't worry about it. I left Britain, and besides, I like your American ways. I must learn them if I plan on staying here." she said boldly, her smile brightening her hazel eyes. "Which I do." _

_"__So you just arrived?" I asked, she nodded lightly, pushing a rusty lock out of her eyes._

_"__A few weeks ago we landed in New York. My father has decided to visit family here, to see if he really wants to move us all here to Chicago. I don't know, I suppose we'll see what happens... but I think my mother likes it well enough that she'll talk him into staying." she answered, I nodded, "Masen..." she said my name slowly, "Say, are you related to Mr. Edward Masen, the lawyer?"_

_I grimaced, "Yes, I'm his son." I answered, wondering just how it was that she knew my father. _

_She grinned, "My father and your father are currently working on a business deal together__!" she exclaimed, "How convenient that you and I should run into each other! I'm sure we were going to meet anyways, as I believe that my family has been invited to your house sometime within the next week." _

_"__I wouldn't know, I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention when mother told me about the plans for this week." I admitted, she laughed light-heartedly._

_"__Well, now you are aware." she said, turning her gaze back toward the water. "It truly is peaceful isn't it?" _

_"__It is. Its a good inspiration, that's why I come to Lincoln Park." I replied, "Its a place where one can think."  
"Or compose." she replied slyly, "No need to blush, Mr. Masen Junior, I am a musician myself. Although I don't compose music." _

_"__You're a musician? What do you play?" I asked, suddenly intrigued by my favorite subject._

_"__What every English schoolgirl learns and more. I play the piano, the harp, and a bit of the violin. I also sing, but it is only suitable for a parlor." she replied, "Come, shall we walk together, considering we are continuing in conversation?" _

_"__Yes, that would be very pleasant." I quickly fell into step with her._

* * *

I returned to the present just as I pulled up in the driveway, the scent of the nomad fully present on the property. Parking the car, I got out and walked into the house, wondering why it was I hadn't remembered Cynthia until now.

Not until I came into contact with her descendants.

God truly hated me.

* * *

Two chapters in one day... pretty good :D

**Anastasia Cullen:**Thanks. :D Uh, regarding your question: what do you mean? Like do I have other fanfic stories? Or do you mean more professionally? Anyways, I hope you like this one :) And let me know a little more detailed of what you mean, and I'll be happy to answer.


	10. Nicholas - Edward

_1917 – Edward's POV:_

_"__Ah, Edward, there you are." My mother said, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come home at all. Did you write anything?"_

_I kissed her on the cheek in greeting, "As a matter of fact, I did. I just need to go make sure its perfect. Mom?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Do we have a dinner later this week? Is one of dad's clients coming over?" I asked, trying not to sound as if I truly knew that 'yes, we did have someone coming over'_

_My mom looked at me, setting down her embroidery. "Why, yes, we do as a matter of fact. A gentleman from England named Mr. Sinclair. I told you didn't I?"_

_"__Yes, I think you did. I was just making sure." I replied, trying to be aloof. "When are they coming?"_

_"__Why? So you can run off an avoid the company again?" she asked._

_"__No, I promise to be there. I just want to know so that I can be sure." I insisted._

_Her brow raised in suspicion, but she said nothing to arouse my own suspicions. "Well, today is Wednesday. I believe that it is on Friday that Mr. Sinclair and his family are coming." she answered, "They have a few children, one is your age I believe – the girl. Cynthia, I think her name is. Odd name at that."_

_"__Its not odd. I'm sure it fits her personality." I defended, just as my mother began her stitching._

_"__Edward, is there something you're keeping from me?" she asked._

_"__No." _

_"__Because I can tell you're hiding something. I can sense it." _

_I huffed, I could never lie to my mother, she always had a way to find out – how? I didn't know. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I met someone today." I said slowly._

_"__Mmmhmm. Allow me to guess. You ran into one of the Sinclairs – and by your defense of the girl's name, I'm going to assume you ran into the girl." she stated, "Am I right?" I nodded and she laughed. "Well, interesting. What is she like?"_

* * *

I stepped inside my home, setting down my bookbag as I reviewed my memories. I didn't know what happened yet, but it seemed as if my mind was unlocking itself piece by piece. As if I would find out the end of the story as it unfolded.

"Edward, there you are!" Alice greeted, "How did it go?"  
"Are you really asking that Alice?" I retorted.

"It went well, didn't it. You enjoyed yourself, despite yourself. I knew it!" she was enthused at the fact that what she had seen came true. "We'll go over at about 8 o'clock tomorrow – I want you to be able to finish your little report, so that I can take her shopping and have her back by dinnertime." she planned, not really including me.

"Did our guest arrive?" I asked.

She nodded, "He's talking to Emmett and Esme right now. He says that he's Christine's uncle."

"He is." I answered briefly.

"You could have warned me that he was coming!" she hissed, "Luke was here when he showed up, what would have happened if he had seen him?"

I glared hard at my sister, "Luke was here? I thought I told you -"

"He wasn't in the house, oh Edward Almighty, he was dropping me off like a gentleman – by the way he's very nice, I don't know why you don't like him – and Nicholas just happened to be here at the same time! It was almost dangerous." she said.

"Well, I'm glad you're psychic, otherwise that would have been a problem, wouldn't it've." I said, walking into the next room. Alice followed behind me as I took in the scene in the family room. There Nicholas was, his eyes darting between Emmett and Esme, somewhat uncomfortable with what the larger vampire might do to him if he dared to anything that Emmett saw as suspicious.

However, when he saw me, he stood immediately. "Mr. Cullen. Forgive me, I believe when we met earlier I may have given rise to a belief that I meant to hurt my niece. No such thing was intended, I assure you. I'm very sorry for any misunderstandings that you might have had." he said, referring to when I answered the door.

"I understand, though if you had entered the house, I have no doubt that you would have had a struggle. You, after all, are not like us – and sometimes, Christine is hard to be around." I replied.

"Christine? Is that her name?" he smirked, "How like my family tree. They all start with 'C' names, I can only assume that Christine is musical?"

"She is, very much so." Alice answered, "At least, that's what I hear." she added.

"My mom was like that. Musical. Like I said, it runs in the family." Nicholas replied, his eyes suddenly narrowing. "Though I would like to know just what you were doing there?"

He was being protective, almost as if it was programmed into him that whatever female relative he may have – even if he had never met her – deserved as much. I had to smile, as his reaction was much like the rest of the men in her family that I had met. "We've been teamed together to write reports on books. We were working on Hamlet."

"And enjoying themselves immensely." Alice added, giving me a knowing look.

Nicholas relaxed somewhat, "I know I've never met her, Cullen, but she is my family. And yes, I did read your thoughts." he answered.

"Another telepath?" Emmet asked.

"Somewhat." Nicholas replied, "I do read minds, as well as bend them. I'm a little bit more of a mind-controller than a telepath. I can look at what a person intends, or thinks, to do, and change their minds."

"Why didn't you change mine in the doorframe then?" I asked.

He smiled, "I didn't want to scare Christine, besides, you were right. To show up like that, with her knowing that I've been dead for fifty years, might just cause problems." he replied.

"So you were turned back in the fifties." I said, "She told me you'd died in an accident."

"Lets put it this way: I was turned first, and purposefully drove my car into a tree and lit it on fire to portray my death. The person in the car was a victim." he answered, "I tried to stay away from my family for years, all the while, keeping in touch with what was going on."

"Why'd you come looking for them now?" I asked, "Why didn't you just stay back for whatever reason?"

Nicholas looked down at his hands, "Because, I needed some semblance of normalcy in my life."

"You do realize that if Christine had seen you, you would have had to explain yourself, thereby exposing our kind to her?" Emmett piped up.

"Which would have resulted in her death." Charlotte added. This was probably the one time I would have been afraid of Charlotte, she was deadly.

"I would not have killed her, or exposed myself. I would have told her that I was 'uncle Nicholas' grandson. It wouldn't have been a lie. I actually did have a son, my family just didn't know about it." he replied calmly, completely unaffected by Charlotte's threatening attitude.

"Well," Esme interrupted us all, "We need to figure out what you should do. You said you wish to see your family, and be close enough to help them if they need it."

"Correct." Nicholas answered.

"You can't stay here." I said, "If Christine sees you just once, she's going to be asking a lot of questions."

Nicholas looked skeptical, until Esme spoke that is. "Edward is right, Nicholas. Although I would want nothing more than for you to stay with us, I'm afraid you cannot stay here in Fairbanks." she turned to me, I nodded in agreement.

"I understand the risk, Mrs. Cullen." Nicholas said, "But I need to stay close."

"The Denalis might be willing to take you in." Alice said, "Its only a few hundred miles away, which is nothing for us. The only problem might be your diet."

He looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked. That was the moment when my sister unloaded all about our diet, and why it was that I wouldn't hurt Christine, despite what I was. He listened with interest, taking in everything she said, "I understand." he said. "But do you think there is any possibility that I will be able to see my family?"

"Its possible, but not without quite a bit of restraint." I replied, noticing that whatever contacts he had in earlier were gone.

"I never had contacts." he answered me, "Like I said: my ability is manipulation of the mind. I made you see what I wanted you to see, and I wanted you to see what you did."

"You would have done the same with Christine?"

"Yes."

"And what if you lost control?"

"I wouldn't have."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I think that the Denali's would be most welcoming." Alice said, diverting the conversation between the two of us. It was clear that he was going to doubt my control, while I doubted his. "Emmett can take you up there tonight, if you like, and you guys can get acquainted. Its not that far, and we'll keep tabs on your family as well."

Nicholas looked at her, then at me, then back at Esme. "If you think that is the best option, then I'll try it." he said, "As long as I can be near my family."

"You can." Alice assured him as Emmett and Charlotte agreed to take him to the Denali's that night so that he wouldn't 'risk Christine seeing him'.

When he was gone, Nessie and Jake returned. "The new bloodsucker gone now?" Jake asked.

"Yes, he's gone." I answered, leaning up against the balcony. "Where were you two?"

"Hunting." My daughter answered, placing a hand on my cheek to show how fun it had been.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves." I replied.

Jake went inside, leaving Nessie and I to talk. "So, how'd your time with Christine go?" she asked me.

I looked over at my daughter, finding it rather wrong that she was asking about how I spent my time with another girl who wasnt her mother – wasn't she supposed to be upset? "It went well. I'm going back in the morning to finish the report, Christine is rather stubborn."

"Oh? What'd she do?" Nessie asked.

"She wouldn't just give in to what I had to say on the subject, and made it clear that she wanted things to go her way." I said, mentally groaning at how long it took us just to finish a paragraph because she wasn't happy with how it was worded.

"Sounds like fun." Nessie said, "Maybe I can meet her soon?" her voice was so full of hope, curiosity, and cheerfulness. I almost said 'yes'.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. We don't want her to find out about us." I said.

"You mean _you _don't want her to find out about us." My daughter corrected. "From what Aunt Alice tells me, I think she'd be rather pleasant."

"Your aunt is somewhat loony." I whispered back.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted from inside, "Just because I was in an asylum, doesn't give you license to make such cracks!"

"She's also an eavesdropper." I finished, Nessie giggled at the exchange.

"Well, I hope to meet Christine soon. Aunt Alice tells me I'll like her." she said, going inside.

"Aunt Alice would." I replied to her retreating back.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Alice shouted once again.

* * *

_1917_

_"__Edward! Are you ready yet?" my mother asked from outside my door. I quickly readjusted my necktie, trying to make it as perfect as possible. _

_"__Just a moment, I'll be right there!"_

_"__Well, they're almost here, so unless you intend on making Cynthia wait to see you, I suggest that you come down soon!" she shouted again, and with that I heard her steps go down the staircase. _

_I adjusted my tie again, my hands shaking so much that I wasn't sure just whether or not I'd be able to get it done at all! Huffing, I decided that it was good enough, and that Mom could probably fix it as soon as I got downstairs. _

_However, when I reached the landing, I heard voices. _

_"__Ah, Henry, its good to see you again." My father greeted Mr. Sinclair. _

_"__Same here, Edward, how's your new secretary doing?" _

_"__Marvelously, I thank you for recommending her." dad replied as Mom greeted Mrs. Sinclair. _

_I looked around until I found Cynthia, as beautiful as a few days previous in the pale pink dress she wore, her red hair pulled back to reveal her features. She stood next to a red-headed boy, not thirteen years of age, with slicked back red hair and a toothy smile. On the other side of the foyer was a darker-haired man, probably in his twenties, with a amused look on his face. I decided at that moment, to make my 'grand entrance', and descended the stairs. _

_At the first creak, her head snapped up, her hazel eyes finding my green, a soft smile on her features. She nodded and when I reached the ground, I bowed slightly. "Ms. Sinclair." I greeted._

_"__Mr. Masen." she replied with a slight curtsy, no doubt from her English-schoolgirl teaching. "How are you this evening?" she inquired._

_"__I'm doing well, I think. Still standing." I answered, she laughed, looking at my tie with a raised brow._

_"__Uh, your tie is crooked, Mr. Masen, Jr." she said, "Perhaps you might fix it in that mirror." it as at that moment that my mother turned to see what Cynthia meant._

_"__Edward, the girl is right. Here, allow me." she ordered, turning me and fixing my tie. _

_"__Thank you, Mother." I said in gratitude, already flushed from the fact that I had just embarrassed myself. _

_"__You must be Cynthia." she then greeted, turning to the girl in question._

_"__Mrs. Masen." Cynthia replied ever so – as she would say it – genteely. _

_"__Well, you are a pretty thing. Edward described you, painting you as the image of perfection, but I did not realize just how pretty you were." my mother said, causing me to blush deeper. _

_Cynthia did the same, "Thank you, Mrs. Masen, I'm sure that Edward did his best. I was a little more... casual at the time." she answered. My mother smiled at her, winked at me, and walked back to talk to Mrs. Sinclair._

_"__When do we get to eat, Cyndi?" the boy to her right asked._

_"__Hush, Thomas, we'll eat soon. Its not polite to ask such things." she chided._

_"__Dinner is served, sir." the butler, Alfred, informed us._

_"__Oh, then we shall go in. Thank you Alfred." my mother replied, quickly taking my father's arm. Mrs. Sinclair did the same with her husband. "Oh, Edward, you must escort Ms. Sinclair in." she told me, a mischievous look in her eyes. _

_With a nod, I quickly bent my arm to accommodate Cynthia. "Thank you, Mr. Masen, Jr."_

_"__Edward, if you don't mind." _

_She smiled sweetly, "Edward."_

* * *

Alice came into my room the next morning, just as I was finishing a piece which I often heard playing in Christine's head. "Ready to go Edward?" she asked me.

"Not yet, its not even 7:30, Alice. She's probably making breakfast." I replied.

"She _is _making breakfast. But that never stopped me in the past. Come on, you need to get on that report so that I can kidnap her." she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Alice, you have all afternoon." I replied, continuing to write down a chord.

She huffed, "I'm going now, Edward. I'll be in the Volvo, or I'll get Emmett to come after you."

"Emmett is at the Denali's, remember?" I reminded.

Her smile was somewhat disconcerting, "Well, then perhaps I'll tell her that you stood her up, and sent me in your stead. I'm sure her brother will allow you at their house again." as if the threat would mean anything. But, I conceded, and two minutes later we were driving down the road to Ester.

When we arrived, it was clear that both her father and brother were home. Getting out of the car, I went to the door, books in hand. Mr. Griffith came to it, disheveled, and chewing his breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Edward. I didn't expect you so early." he said with surprise, looking at my pint-sized sidekick. "You must be Alice."

"Yes, sir, I am." she replied, moving past me and into the house, "I'm sorry we came so early, but it actually was my fault." Alice was taking blame? "Edward wanted to wait a little longer, but I insisted we came now. All it took was a little convincing."

"No, I just let you have your way." I answered, Mr. Griffith chuckled at that.

_So Alice is Edward's harpy. Well, aren't we a harpy group of people? _He then chuckled at his own joke, "Well, right this way." I could hear Frank Sinatra playing in the kitchen, except it was a female voice. As we entered the kitchen, it was easy to discern who it was – Christine was currently dancing around the island to Frank Sinatra's 'I Won't Dance', as if she wished to be ironic. Her spatula was playing the part of the saxophone, while she was using the beat of the music to decide when she would open the fridge and close it, or open a cabinet over head. Her voice was actually pretty good, hitting each note with a perfect pitch.

She then spun around, her brown eyes going wide as she realized that she was being watched by someone other than her family. Her cheeks went red as Tim began howling in laughter at her deer-in-the-headlights look. Her father was no better as he also started chuckling.

"Well, uh – ahem – good morning." she greeted.

* * *

Hehe... I liked that whole 'Dancing in the kitchen' thing - mostly cause I've done that :P Well, what did you think?

**Dancingwithhorses:**Aye, the plot does. :) Did you really? Well, I'm glad you liked it. It was actually not supposed to be there originally, but just popped in my head last minute :D Well, I hope this chapter gives a little more clue to who she was... I hope you enjoyed it, I tried very hard :D Let me know.


	11. My Edward and I - Christine

Christine's POV:

It had all started as a joke, egged on by Tim who wanted to tell me that you couldn't dance to 'I Won't Dance, Don't Ask Me'. I could never let him say such things, and automatically turned on the song, just to prove him wrong – though, of all things that I could do, I was dancing and singing as if I had not a care in the world... which, if I had simply been with my brother and father, I wouldn't have cared.

However, as I spun around to see the Cullens watching me act like an idiot, I couldn't help but look like a deer in the headlights. Tim didn't help as he then broke into heavy laughter, even my father was chuckling quietly. Alice was grinning broadly, and Edward looked amused. Heat flooded my cheeks as I saw them simply watching as I had just made an absolute fool of myself dancing to Frank Sinatra, singing my lungs out.

"Well, uh – ahem – good morning." I greeted, suddenly very conscious of my appearance: messy bun, basketball shorts, knee-high converse socks, and a shirt which said 'I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person'. To say the least, I was seriously embarrassed. Nobody saw me this under dressed except my family... well, I should say: nobody saw me this under dressed except my family – and the occasional Cullen.

"Good morning, Christine." Edward replied smoothly, almost pretending that what he saw – he didn't. "Alice thought it might be a good idea if we came a little early, so that you and I could finish the report." he explained as Alice looked positively ecstatic.

I cleared my throat again, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "Right, yes, I understand. That makes sense, we would want as much time as possible to get that done – so, well, uh..." yeah, I sounded like an idiot. "Oh, Tim, Dad – this is Alice Cullen. Alice, my father, David, and my brother Timothy." I said, finally getting some of my brain to work again.

"Nice to meet you Alice." my father replied warmly.

"Hiya." Tim. He was real smart sometimes.

"My pleasure, Mr. Griffith, Timothy." she replied sweetly, a smile on her face which made me jealous of how easy it was for her. "You dance pretty well." Alice suddenly said, "I like the spatula."

I blushed even deeper, I could swear my heart decided to pump all the blood to my face. "Well, my brother was too busy stuffing his face to dance, so I had no one else to dance with. And Mr. Spatula was ever insistent that it be he, considering I was already using him to flip eggs." I replied, as Tim had just taken a particularly large bite of waffle, and his cheeks were puffing out. He rolled his eyes, and my father chortled a bit.

"Well, at least you're enjoying yourself." Alice replied.

A scoff escaped me, "Yeah, I'm really enjoying myself right now. Right down to the enjoyable embarrassment."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Edward added.

"Yeah, you're just being you." Tim again. "Crazy and weird."

"Yeah, I'm like a wild animal in my natural habitat. That must be amazing – quick, call the Discovery Channel! Its a wild Coco Griffith!" I joked, pointing to my brother as that was usually his joke. "Put it on youtube."

"Coco, you're not a wild animal." My father interjected, "You're like a rare bird..."

"Yeah, a Dodo bird." Tim was quick to add. I glared hard at him, my brother could really be irritating at times, but I had smirk.

"Read my shirt, my dear brother." I said, "Because you apply."  
He narrowed his eyes, and soon we were engaged in a stare off – until, of course, dad told me that the eggs were overcooking. Swearing slightly, I let him win to finish dad's food. "Alice, Edward, have you eaten?" he then asked our guests.

"Yeah, we ate before we came over." Edward replied, "Didn't want to encroach on your hospitality too much."

"It wouldn't be encroaching, I'm sure that Coco would be more than happy to make you breakfast in the future." okay dad, go ahead an volunteer me without my permission...

"I'm sure she would, but we didn't want to force her hand. Besides, our mother is more than happy to make us breakfast." Edward replied coolly, and for a moment I was grateful he didn't take dad up on his offer.

My father nodded, "I understand, well if you ever come over without breakfast, just let us know." he replied, I nodded – I was fine with that prospect.

Alice and Edward were soon seated at the table as I finished up my eggs and sat down. "This is so weird." I mumbled to myself.

"Why?" Alice.

I looked up, thoroughly surprised that she had heard me. "Well, you guys are watching as we eat... and you're not eating. Its just a bit awkward." I said, stabbing a strawberry on my waffle.

"Oh! Don't worry about it, its no problem, I assure you. We're not envious or anything – maybe if we start a conversation, you won't feel so strange?" she offered.

"Sure, sounds good." Tim suddenly said, strangely happy. I vaguely wondered if he had been switched for a missing twin that we didn't know about – but outwardly, I shrugged and told Alice to 'pick a topic'.

"Okay, first I have a question about your rings." that threw me for a loop – nobody said that out of the blue, even if they wondered. "You all are wearing the same symbol on it, and I was wondering what they were?"

I looked down at my ring on my right hand – my most prized possession – a ring which had more meaning to our family than probably anyone elses. It all tied to my mom, as a matter of fact, but I couldn't help but notice the silence around the table... apparently my family was thinking along the same lines.

"They're Claddagh rings." dad finally said, "My wife was very fond of them, and we wear them in her memory – in a way."

"What do they mean?" Alice asked.

"Love, loyalty, and friendship." I answered, "The heart is love; the crown, loyalty; and the hands stand for friendship. There's a whole story attached to it; a guy from Ireland had a sweetheart, but before he could marry her, he was sold into slavery. He never stopped loving her, though, and while he was in servitude, he created it for her if he ever went back. He eventually did, and she had remained unmarried, so he married her." I couldn't help but smile at a memory of my mother telling the story, she had been a hopeless romantic... I took after her in that sense.

"So you all have one? Can I see?" she motioned to mine. "Why do you all have one, if its meant for two lovers?"

My brother chuckled a bit, "Its not just for lovers." he explained, "They can be exchanged between anyone who cares about another person, in any way. We all bought one for each other, or chipped in to buy one for each other – but Christine's is our mother's."

"When she married me, she exchanged that one for a wedding band with the same symbol." dad added, motioning to his own which was just engraved on a band. "Tim's was bought by Christine a few years ago; and Steph bought her own."

"Yeah, you can tell based upon the extravagant design." Tim added.

"What do you mean?" Alice really was somewhat annoying with her questions, though I suppose I understood her curiosity.

"Think a giant ruby where I have my opal, except a little larger, surrounded by twelve diamonds, with little rubies studding the entire band." I explained, as mine was much simpler: plain band, opal, one diamond in the crown. Steph's really was – for lack of a better word – gauche.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Alice commented lightly, brushing off my sister's sense of... style. "So, its like a familial thing."

"Pretty much." I replied, taking my hand back and finishing my breakfast.

The conversation turned to my father's job at the hospital, as Edward seemed rather interested in what he did. Apparently their father had been a doctor as well, so they were quite informed as of what my father did – I think he liked that, it had been a long time since anyone other than Tim or I was interested in what he did for a living.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and I got up to answer it – "Hello?"

"_Chrissy!_" an extremely high-pitched voice screeched over the line, meaning it was only one person: Steph. Besides, everyone else called me Coco.

"Hi, Steph, how are you doing?" I asked.

_"__Good, good – listen, is dad home?" _she inquired, subtly saying she had no desire to talk to me.

"Yeah, he's here, you want to talk to him?"

_"__Yeah, could you, hon? Its pretty important." _she replied as I walked over to the table.

"Phone's for you, its Steph, she says that its imperative she talks to you." I said, handing it to him. He sighed at my rather monotone voice, as he knew I really wasn't thrilled to know what she found so 'important.' Excusing himself from the table, he got up to talk to my sister. I took the opportunity to turn to Edward, "So, should we go work on that report?" I offered.

He nodded, and stood up to go to the other room. "So, we left off on the soliloquy." he reminded me.

"That's right, we never finished – though I still think that mine is better... I did come up with something that we may both be happy with. So maybe we can compromise." I replied, sitting down with what I had in mind.

* * *

Over the next hour, Edward and I worked relentlessly, still working hard to be able to agree on certain subjects. Alice had gone with Tim on a tour of the house – at my father's request, after twenty minutes of seeing me go positively insane with her distractions – and was currently leaving us alone. I have to say: I like Alice, she's adorable... but she can also be irritating. Like most friends I suppose, then again, I never had many to begin with.

"Earth to Christine." I heard Edward say, which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Christine to Earth: why do you sound like Edward?" he actually smiled at that – I couldn't believe it, I made a joke he actually found somewhat amusing. Weird.

"So, here's the finished product." he said, handing me a sheet of paper with his exquisite handwriting. The report.

It was almost perfect, and we only had to debate once more before we both agreed that it was absolutely ideal in both of our opinions. That was, of course, an hour and a half after they had arrived, and Alice bounded back in.

"You finished?" she asked, hyper as ever. Edward affirmed that we had just gotten done, and proceeded to ask me if I wanted him to present it on Monday – I was grateful he asked. "Good." Alice replied when we were finished, "Because I was just shown a room of the house that would make Edward jealous."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. What room could possibly make Edward jealous?

"Come on, Christine, I want you to show it to him." I looked between the siblings, as Tim walked up behind her. He shrugged, though a smile was on his face. Apparently, he found the whole thing amusing.

"Sure, though I'm not sure just what room you're talking about." I said quietly, but Tim quickly filled me in in Welsh, and we were headed off to my haven: the music room.

When we arrived, Alice was much more enthusiastic about showing her brother the room than I was. After all, I designed the room to be versatile between a library and a music room. Therefore, it was designed as one of my tastes would find quite pleasant, with maple wood bookshelves, tinted to the exact shade of mahogany that my mother was so fond of. All the books which used to be in my grandfather's house in Chicago, moved up here just for my reading pleasure – well, and Dad's.

Yet, it was not the bookshelves that Alice lead Edward to. Instead, it was the Bösendorfer Grand Piano on the far end of the room, right in an alcove where the sun wouldn't shine too brightly upon it from the large bay windows, so as to avoid damage; yet bright enough so I did not require the overhead lights to read my music. It too was of the same shade as the bookshelves, as my mother's tastes had transferred to me.

"So, Tim told me that you're the musician in the family." Alice said, running her hand over my baby. "And I was wondering if you would play something for me?" I glared at my brother, he would tell her that I played just to irk me – however, he was currently finding the forest outside rather fascinating.

"Uh-"  
"She doesn't have to play if she doesn't want to, Alice." Edward suddenly said from beside me, "You shouldn't force her." even though I knew he was just trying to help me, the pride in me rose up to the challenge: I wouldn't have him making up my mind for me.

"Oh, I just -"

"Its okay, Alice, I don't mind." I replied, head held high, and a determined thought running through my mind.

"Christine, you don't have to..." Edward tried to say.

"Its okay, Edward, I really don't mind." I insisted, moving past Alice to sit at my bench. Now came the question of what to play? Reaching into my mental repertoire, I picked something my Grandma Luna would be proud of. Great-grandma's composition, which was ironically called 'My Edward and I', I momentarily chuckled to myself before beginning. What were the odds that my grandmother had known an 'Edward'? Eh, I didn't want to do the math involved right then, and instead concentrated on the piece.

Thankfully, I played it through with no mistakes, thoroughly enjoying myself as I got lost in my nostalgia. I could remember my mother playing this piece, her fingers of ivory ghosting over each key with ease; my grandmother playing it with even a little more spunk as she added notes and chords that were not originally there. I had always wished, however, that I had had the chance to meet the composer myself – but Granny Cynthia had died two years after my birth at the ripe age of ninety-four.

When I was done, I looked over at my audience to find Edward looking particularly strange... how? I couldn't tell you, it was indescribable. "Edward, are you alright?" I asked, watching as he swallowed and nodded, he looked like he had seen some kind of a ghost.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just realized that I have some stuff that Esme asked me to do. I have to go." And with that, he began walking out, "I'll see you at home, Alice. Christine, Tim, it was nice seeing you." he said as he slipped out the door.

"Is he alright?" I looked over at Alice, who looked slightly perturbed as she looked at the clock.

"Don't worry about him, he gets like this sometimes. I'll explain him a little bit more as we shop." she said, walking over to me and pulling me up with surprising strength. "Come on, we'll go into town and I'll tell you all about us." and with one last goodbye to my dad – who was still on the phone with Steph, God only knows regarding what – I headed out to Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her, looking the car over – hot damn, I thought that Tim was cool with his Altima, and Edward with his Volvo. But the Porsche fit Alice's personality to a 't'.

"Like it?" she asked excitedly.

I had to laugh, "Yeah, that sucker goes fast doesn't it?" she laughed lightheartedly, as if I had said something which reminded her of something else.

"That it does. Do you want to drive?"

"Only if you drive like a maniac."

"I do."

I sighed, "Then I insist that for both of our sakes, though mostly for my safety, I drive the car."

"Then here you are." she said, tossing me the keys, "And I don't say that to anyone."

Chuckling maniacally myself, I got in the drivers seat... I just hoped that _I _didn't drive like a maniac.

* * *

When we arrived at the mall, Alice was quick to say that it had never taken her that long to get there. I chuckled nervously, not really wanting to know just how fast she drove, and got out. Seeing as it was around lunchtime, Alice insisted that I eat first – though declined eating herself... again.

"So, I think that I should explain a few things about us." she said as I ate my Subway, "Like, why it is that we moved from Washington."

"I did hear that you did." I said, taking a bite, and feeling self-conscious all over again.

She quickly launched into a story about how her family used to be bigger, until a few years before. It had been an accident, which had taken the lives of her father, Carlisle; her sister, Rosalie, who also was Emmett's girlfriend; Edward's girlfriend, Bella; and her boyfriend, Jasper. Peter, who had been Jasper's brother, had tried to save the others from the wreck, but died as well. Apparently, they had been in the same car when it crashed, burning the vehicle to ashes, leaving the family absolutely devastated.

They had moved up here, looking for something to distract them from what had happened, to help them to move on. It kinda reminded me of why we were up here.

Her explanation of why Edward was stand-offish had to do with his relationship with Bella. "He really loved her." she said, "They were looking forward to forever, and then she was snatched from him." I almost replied that fifteen was not 'forever', as I couldn't possibly believe that Edward was in love with this 'Bella' at only fifteen. It simply didn't happen."When she died, he almost lost the will to live. He didn't want to bring anyone else really into our family. The problem he has with you, isn't with you. You remind him of Bella, you see. So he is trying to keep his distance, trying not to get hurt again if he allows himself to love anyone outside the family. Losing her was pretty hard on him, as was losing everyone else on all of us."

I nodded, I understood how loss could affect a person. "So, because I'm like his girlfriend, he's decided that I'm not worth his time."  
"No, he doesn't want to get attached to you, just to be reminded that you aren't Bella. He's just..."

"Afraid." I supplied, folding up my napkin, then unfolding it. "I understand that." I thought it was time to let her know just how much I really _did _understand. "I really thank you for telling me about your family. So, I think that perhaps I should tell you about why we moved up here – its only fair. I guess I can begin about seven years ago..."

* * *

Well? What do you think of this one? Reviews are more than welcome. Oh, and the song that Christine plays does actually exist. It comes from the 2012 version of Jane Eyre, and is called "My Edward and I". Its a beautiful piece, which I absolutely love. Check it out :D

By the way: thank you **bchbldgrl, **and **fey4life **for following and favoriting. Please, if you have any suggestions or comments, let me know. I love criticism :D


	12. Birthday Present - Edward

_Edward's POV:_

I drove home, irritated with myself for allowing Alice to insist upon Christine's playing. But, it seemed that my defense of Christine against my sister, only made Christine's pride rise up to prove me wrong... then she began playing the song which had played in her head a few days before, and it happened.

The scene before me changed as Christine morphed into Cynthia. I was thrown into another flashback, this one more real than the last. I could almost feel the sun's rays on my skin as I had all those years ago, when Cynthia had given me a present – a song of her own composition.

* * *

_1917_

_The bars of the song had a slow, yet somewhat mournful tempo – yet hope was intertwined within it as she played the higher scales. Her hair looked as if it was caught on fire as the light from the window reflected off the shade of red; her blue dress matching it extraordinarily well. She always had good taste, no matter what it was._

_I had known her for three months, and every time I watched her play the piano, I found myself entranced. She truly was a gem, all wrapped up in a box just as beautiful as she was on the inside. Yet, I hadn't yet the courage to ask her father for his permission to court her, I hadn't figured out how to word it. I was falling in love with her with every conversation, with every debate – with every time I watched her smile, or heard her laugh. She understood me, and I understood her. Now, I just needed to ask her father for permission, and I would be more than happy. _

_She finished, looking over at me with expectation with those hazel orbs which always looked completely happy. "Well, Edward, what did you think of it?" she asked me. _

_I smiled, what else could I do? The song was truly inspiring, and here when I had first met her she told me that she couldn't compose to save her life. "It was beautiful. It truly was something you wrote, I could hear it in the lower bars." I replied, I had found her favorite pieces were rather sad sounding, with the left hand constantly playing – except with one song: Clair De Lune. It was strange, she didn't particularly like Debussy, preferring Liszt and Chopin; yet, when I played the song for her, she fell in love with it, and joked that it was meant for her. 'My name is Cynthia, which means moon – and my last name is Sinclair. My name is within the bloody song.' she had said half-joking._

_"__Was it that obvious?" she asked in her posh accent, "And here I was hoping to be original." _

_"__It was good, it took a lot of thought." I replied, standing from my chair to look over the piece. "What is it called?" _

_She twirled her hair in her fingers, a nervous habit I had found out. "I – I haven't named it yet." she said, though I knew she wasn't telling the complete truth. "Its your birthday present actually." _

_My green eyes widened, "My birthday present?" I repeated, "Cynthia, my birthday isn't until June." I reminded her._

_"__I know it isn't, Edward, but I came up with it now... I figured that now was as good a time as any. I suppose we could say its your belated birthday present, as I had met you just after your actual birthday. But I suppose we could just say that its your present, no birthday required, eh?" I had to chuckle, when she tried to explain such things, it was quite amusing. "Or I could say that its my present to you, on my birthday, which is in a few weeks." _

_"__Your birthday is in April. Which is several months away." I deadpanned._

_"__Right, well... alright, fine, Edward, its just a present! I need no excuse!" She was getting exasperated, an adorable thing when she got embarrassed. _

_Her hazel eyes narrowed when I began laughing at her blatant irritation, "I'm sorry, Cyndi, I didn't mean to make it so complicated." I apologized, trying to make her eyes go back to their loving gaze, not the one which she reserved for her brother. I suddenly sobered, noticing that she was beginning to misunderstand me as laughing at her, "I am not laughing at you." _

_"__Are you sure you aren't?" she asked, her cheeks blazing red. _

_"__I swear I am not. I love my... birthday present." I said, "It was beautiful, but I believe you're holding back on me when you are talking about the name." _

_She blushed deeper, matching the shade of red which was blazing in her hair, "Well... I actually did come up with a name – but I wasn't ready to share it." I urged her on, and with a nervous smile she told me. "I called it -"  
"Cyndi!" her brother shouted from outside the door, interrupting in our rather intimate moment, and my curiosity unsatisfied. "John wants to see you!" John was her older cousin,affectionately called 'Panda', who lived with them to escape his inheritance back in England. He was, after all, the eldest son. _

_"__Coming, Thomas!" she shouted back, looking apologetically at me. _

_"__Its alright, I need to talk to your father anyways." I replied._

_Her eyes were curious as she tilted her head, a habit of hers, "Whatever for?"_

_I smiled, "A very important matter." was my vague reply, as I had finally figured out just what to say to Mr. Sinclair. "Go ahead." _

_With a confused look, she slipped out the door._

* * *

I returned to the present, Cynthia replaced once more by Christine, as she looked at me in concern. "Edward, are you alright?" she asked, so different from Cynthia, yet so similar. So different than Bella, and yet so similar. I felt sick, I had been in love with Cynthia, married Bella, and now Cynthia's great-granddaughter was in my life and knew nothing of my past. My life was truly messed up, as if I was a fun project for fate to play with -

I quickly made an excuse, trying to ignore Christine's thoughts as I sped away, using Esme as my out. Getting in my car, I heard Alice's thoughts, berating me for leaving poor Christine so confused. Yet, I could not possibly explain just what was going on with me, how do you explain something like that? 'I was just thinking of your great-grandmother, and how much I was in love with her when I was human. Then I married someone else, and she died, now I'm in your life, and you're reminding me of both' - yeah, that wouldn't go well.

Getting in my Volvo, I sped off in the direction of Denali, I needed to hunt.

It was all confusing, as I now had to deal with the unknown of my past. I vaguely wondered if perhaps Christine was unconsciously unlocking my memories, perhaps that was her ability? Like Bella had been able to shield me early on, and Alice had always been precognitive. Clair De Lune. It all now made sense, I was almost happy that I had never remembered before. What would Bella have thought if she had known that it was the song which I had played for someone who I was in love with?

Right then, all I wanted was to hunt down some grizzly bears and a mountain lion – I needed time to think.

* * *

When I arrived back at the house a good twelve hours later, I was greeted by a perturbed looking Alice. It seemed that that would be her constant state from now on. Christine was on her mind, as she had been ever since we had met her.

"How was your little shopping trip?" I asked, although I wasn't very curious. I just knew she'd tell me anyways, and I might as well start the conversation.

"Informative." she answered, quickly filling me in when it came to her day with Christine. The story exchange between them had been particularly irritating.

"You should not have told her about Bella." I growled out. The girl didn't need to know about my personal life... I wouldn't be able to withstand the pity.

"Why not? Why should she not know about us?" she asked, "The only way for her to be one of us is if she knows."

I glared at her, "You. Did. Not. Tell. Her. What. We. Are." I growled out. Alice's imagination was running a little too wild for my taste.

"No, I didn't. She doesn't know what we are. However, I found out something rather interesting. Did you know that her mother was killed about seven years ago?" she asked.

"Yes, her father's thoughts informed me of that." I replied.

"Well did you know she died on Mt. Rainier? Around the time of Victoria's army?" she continued asking, this information getting my attention. "And that it was listed as an 'Animal attack' by the local authorities?"

"Her mother was killed by a vampire?" I asked.

Alice tutted, "It all depends on your point of view." she said, "She went camping on Mt. Rainier with a few friends, and disappeared. Her body was found, yet was not returned to the family. It was burned, and the ashes were returned to Chicago to be buried."

Seven years ago. That meant that Christine was ten when her mother died. "Why did the family move here?"

"Because Mr. Griffith didn't like how Chicago was faring when it came to raising his kids. One of his friends retired from up here, and offered his position to Mr. Griffith. They moved up here five years ago, much to the elder sister's displeasure." she answered, "Anything else you want to know?"

I actually did have one thing I was curious about, "Was Christine with her mother when she died?"

Alice looked at me as if I had lost my mind, "You really think that a newborn would have let her live?" she asked me, I shook my head, "Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to know just how much she knows." I answered.

"She knows something is amiss, I can tell you that. She never believed it was an animal attack." my sister replied, "Edward, I'm not very happy with how you reacted, though. She thinks you don't like her. That you believe she isn't worth your time."

"I'm working on a report with her, how can she possibly believe that?" I scoffed. "Though you didn't help by telling her she was like Bella."

"She is like Bella."

"No, she isn't. She's very different than Bella. Bella and Christine shouldn't be compared in anything other than looks. She's more confident, and yet more shy. She's more musical, that's for sure. But you didn't tell her the truth when you told her both about the 'accident', and about my supposed 'fear' of being around her. Do you really like lying to your friends?" I asked, not quite sure why I was so irritated.

Alice stiffened, "No, Edward, I don't. But I don't like alienating them either." she replied, turning around and walking out. She returned in a flash, "And I wasn't lying. You _are _acting out of fear." and with that she really was gone. I couldn't even retort.

I sped up to my room, fully intending to play the piano – but nothing came. Nothing but the damn song which Cynthia had written for me.

Either that, or Clair de Lune.

I growled... I should have killed myself decades ago.

* * *

Monday was sunny, much to all of our displeasure; yet to our comfort. It meant we didn't have to go to school. My only dilemma came with the fact that I was supposed to give the report at school that day, so as to avoid Christine having to speak in front of everyone... I really didn't know what to do at that point.

Pulling out my phone, I dialed her number, hesitating for a moment before allowing it to ring. Did I really want to talk to her, to apologize for not being able to be there that day? I wasn't sure. However, being as technology is the way it is, I didn't even press 'send' when it began ringing. Quickly I ended the call, but it was too late – it had registered on her phone, and she was calling me back in thirty seconds. "Hello?"

_"Edward? Did you just call me?" _I heard her say on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make the presentation today." I told her simply.

_"__Oh. What's wrong?" _she asked.

"Nothing, my mom just decided on an impromptu visit to our cousins today. Its a day-trip." I said.

_"__In the middle of the week?" _she was dubious to my excuse, obviously, I'd be dubious too.

"My mother is rather like that. She's already talked to the school, actually she did a few weeks ago, but I had forgotten. So, we're going actually in about five minutes." I said, as Alice pretended to yell up to my room to 'hurry up'. We actually were leaving later in the day, but not to visit the Denalis.

_"__Okay, alright. Uh, well, will you be coming to school tomorrow?" _her voice was a mixture of confusion, hurt, concern, and curiosity. Odd.

"Yeah, we should be back by then." I replied, "I'll make the presentation then, okay?"

_"__Alright, sure, whatever. It works, I suppose." _Disappointment. _"I'll see you then."  
_"See you then. Bye." and I hung up, running downstairs to join my family.

Emmett sat on the couch, trying to play Halo with Jacob, and losing rather poorly. Renesmee was sitting with Alice, working on a puzzle, Charlotte was reading a book, and Esme was looking through a magazine. We looked like every other family... too bad we were killers.

"Tomorrow is going to be just as sunny." Alice.

"Then I'll tell her that we were delayed." I replied.

"Edward! You can't-"

"I'll not expose us just because of a report. She can wait until Wednesday." was my response.

Alice huffed, "That's what you think." she said, "She's not going to be happy."  
"I don't care."

_Liar. _Alice retorted in her head, _You do care, very much. You're just afraid to care._

"Alice, I'm not having this conversation." I replied aloud, walking over to the bookshelf and picking a volume I'd read a hundred times – The Great Gatsby. Alice went back to her puzzle, mentally berating me in her head. After a few moments, I went back up to my room, playing the piano to block out her thoughts.

* * *

What Alice had said was true, and Tuesday was just as sunny as Monday had been. Alice had called Christine that day, explaining that we had stayed an extra day when we hadn't expected to. Christine was upset, as Alice had predicted, but seeing as she was talking to Alice it seemed to placate her more.

Wednesday was promising as the clouds once more covered the sky, and we went to school. Alice was slightly on edge the whole day, as she had had a vision, but wasn't sharing – yet, she was upset.

The schedule went as usual, and we went through the motions with the experience of someone who had gone through something like this for thirty years at least. When lunch came around, we went to the cafeteria, and soon enough Christine's thoughts entered. Greensleeves, that was what was in her head as she walked in. I had to smirk, wondering if she knew the origins of that song... probably did. Though it was clear that Scarlet was slightly tense with what was going on in the room.

Apparently something had happened the day before, which made her more cautious than usual. I listened to the other students, but found nothing which was meant to be pulled prank-wise on Christine. She made it to her table with little difficulty, glancing only once in our direction before digging deeply into her bag.

"Ow!" she hissed suddenly, as the scent of fresh blood hit my nostrils. She pulled her hand out of her bag to find a needle sticking out of her palm, thread dangling from the deeply-penetrated needle. I willed her not to pull it out, as she was completely unaware of what might happen when she did. She didn't know, however, and with a wince she yanked it out, allowing her blood to begin flowing out.

The entire family focused on her, as one thought echoed in my family's minds. _Blood. _Charlotte's voice became unbearable as she quickly planned on getting to Christine first. I watched her thoughts in horror as she planned how to kill her slowly. Not that the rest of us didn't consider it, but I wouldn't let her do that... as much as I disliked Christine, she didn't deserve that kind of a death. Besides, Nicholas would destroy us if she was harmed.

However, I could picture Christine's death as well, as the monster within me rose up, the same word echoing in my mind. _Blood! _I struggled to quiet it down, to suppress it back to where it had been. But it shouted louder, becoming nearly unbearable. It certainly didn't help that my family was having the same problem – even poor Alice looked at her friend hungrily, struggling the monster which would have killed Christine in a heartbeat. But it was Charlotte that I was worried the most over, as she was just about to spring – _Oh no..._

"Emmett! Alice! Get her out of here!" I commanded quickly, knowing that Charlotte wouldn't go willingly. We were in the middle of a room-full of kids, how wouldn't they notice us all dragging Charlotte out? However, Emmett problem-solved and pretended that it was a game. He tossed Charlotte over his shoulder, and ran out of the room as fast as he dared, exiting the cafeteria thorough the side door.

Alice followed him, as Charlotte growled somewhat loudly, though the student body thought that it was only a game between the strange 'new kids' that obviously liked to bring attention to themselves. I only hoped she wasn't foolish enough to expose us, we couldn't handle that right now. As soon as they were out of the room, I turned back toward Christine, seeing if she was alright. I sighed in relief as the monster within struggled to rise to the surface nonetheless, yet, could not as it had no excuse now – and relaxed, slinking back into his hole somewhere within my mind. She had cleaned up the blood rather quickly, and her hand was now bandaged, no blood visible.

Her brown eyes looked up at me, completely clueless with just how close she had come to dying. Curiosity and confusion ran in them as she took in the fact that I was the only one at the table. I don't know how long we looked at each other, but it was quite some time. The monster made one last struggle, telling me that she was entranced, that it wouldn't take much to take her life – but I knew I couldn't. I knew I could never hurt her now... she held the key (although she didn't know it) to my past.

Besides, Cynthia – wherever she was – would never forgive me.

I smiled and nodded in Christine's direction, and she followed suit just as the bell rang. Classes had resumed, and looking at her tray I noticed she hadn't eaten anything.

Cynically, I couldn't help myself but think that neither had I. And with that, I went to class - Cynthia's song echoing in my head.

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Let me know.

**DuckyDarling: **Thanks :D I'm glad.

**Danceswithhorses: **Why is it sad? :( Are you talking about Cynthia and Edward? Thank you, it means so much to me that you like my story so much. :) Favorite of all time? Wow... I'm ... speechless. I would never think any of my stories would be anything like that :D Let me know what you think of this chapter, okay? :) I look forward to hearing from you.


	13. Apology - Christine

_Christine's POV:_

When Edward arrived in Government, I was surprised to find him alone. Yes, I had seen Charlotte be carried out of the cafeteria by Emmett, but I honestly didn't expect to not see her in class. I felt sorry for her almost, even though I didn't know why it was that she had been taken out of the school – after all, now she was the subject of every student's words. 'Did you see what happened to the Cullen girl?' I had heard more than once, along with a 'I heard her growling on her way out. It actually was kinda scary.' growling? I could only roll my eyes at the exaggerations of my fellow students.

"Hello, Christine." I suddenly heard Edward's voice from beside me. Looking through the curtain of hair, he actually was there on my right.

"Hi, Edward." I replied, tossing my hair out of my face. "How are you doing?"

"Very well, thanks." he replied cordially, flipping his textbook open with a slightly tense look on his face. "How's your hand? I saw you hurt it somehow."

I glanced at the makeshift bandage, "Yeah, I tried to skewer it on a needle. Life simply wasn't interesting enough, so I had to make a slight scene." I replied sarcastically.

"I doubt that." Edward said, "It was an accident."

"True, true. I need to empty my bags more, is all." I looked around, "Where's Charlotte?" I asked.

His golden eyes looked my way, the tense look somewhat intensified. "She wasn't feeling well. Emmett took her home. Alice went along, just to make sure that Esme knows what's going on." he answered.

I laughed lightly, "Does Emmett typically carry a sick person out of a building? Or is that just a Charlotte/Emmett thing?" I couldn't help but smile widely as he smiled.

"Emmett likes to play. Charlotte doesn't like it when he carries her around." he answered, though in his eyes there seemed to be a reservation. As if he was holding something back.

"That would explain the growling then." I replied, earning a surprised look from him.

"You heard that?"  
I shook my head, "Nah. I heard _about _it. Lots of students were spreading the word that she was growling all the way out." I said, "Whenever Tim carries me around like that, I usually growl out insults though. It seems to get the point across better."

Edward chuckled, "I'll let Charlotte know." he said, turning to the page in front of him. I really wanted to ask him how his trip was, just because I was still slightly irritated that he up and abandoned me in English with absolutely no warning. As if sensing my inner war of how to deal with it, he turned his golden eyes to me once again. "Do you want to say something?" he asked.

I gaped like a fish out of water for a moment, still trying to figure out what to say. "I do, actually. I was wondering how your trip with your family went." he scoffed, "Too personal?"

"No, no. I suspected you would be asking about that is all." he replied, a smirk on his handsome face, "I'm sorry I abandoned you in English." he took the words straight out of my head, "I had forgotten about the family trip."

"Gotcha." I said, "Family trips with my father are typically impromptu – well, they used to be impromptu. He plans them nowadays." I didn't know why I was telling him this... but it seemed natural. "But you still haven't told me how the trip went."

He looked at the front of the class a moment as the last students filtered in. "It went well. We enjoyed ourselves."

"That's good. So are you one of the few who likes their family?" I inquired.

His brow quirked up, a strange look in his eyes, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." he replied as the teacher began class.

* * *

P.E went marvelously. For once, I was not asked to play basketball or volleyball which made my day. Well, that is after the P.E instructor saw that my hand was unfit for sports. Catching up with Luke and Scar I walked on to English, wondering just how Edward was planning on giving the presentation. No doubt, it would be flawless. There he sat, toward the back of the classroom, next to an empty chair – well, empty beside the fact that his bag sat in it, as if reserving it only for me. I had to smile, it actually was kinda sweet.

"Hello again." I greeted, passing him his bag and sitting down.

"Hello." he replied, "I already informed Mrs. Schmuck that we were ready for our first book report. So she'll call on us when class begins."

"Us?" I repeated, my voice wavering from a lump forming in my throat. The nerves of standing in front, telling everyone what it was that I was thinking was simply too much –

Edward seemed to notice my discomfort, and gently laid a cold hand on my shoulder. "Breathe, Christine. You just have to stand there, I'll do all the talking." he told me, "Okay?"

"Okay." I replied, "I'll just stand there."

He smiled crookedly, "Its going to be okay. Don't worry about it." I nodded mutely, turning to the front of the class as Mrs. Schmuck clapped her hands.

"Okay class, I have been informed of a few students who completed a few of the books since last week. One of the first teams is going to be Edward Cullen and Christine Griffith. Kids, if you could come up here." I stood up, feeling Edward gently hold my elbow.

"It will be alright, just let me do the talking and nothing bad will happen." he assured me in a whisper, leading me up to the front. He nodded with a smile at Mrs. Schmuck, and without even pulling out his notebook he began.

To say I was shocked would be a lie – yet, I was. I mean, I knew exactly what was going to happen as the smooth words came out of Edwards mouth quite fluently, as if he had memorized our little paper. I couldn't have done it any better, if anything it would have been worse. At the end, he pulled out his paper and handed it to Mrs. Schmuck: who was beaming quite broadly.

"Thank you Edward, that was very good. You too, Ms. Griffith, you guys did well." she congratulated, telling us we could go back to our seats. Scarlet winked at me on the way back, along with Luke's thumbs up. I loved my friends. Though I have to say, I felt as if I didn't deserve it. After all, Edward did all the talking.

When we made it back to our seats, Edward leaned over, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
I turned to him, finding our faces a little too close for my liking, "No, it wasn't. Though that's all thanks to you."

"No need."

"No, Edward, thanks." I replied before he could object, "No one has ever offered to stand up there and speak entirely. Usually they leave me on my own, and I get a good grade, but I get ridiculed."

His crooked smile returned, "I was happy to help." he said, leaning back into his chair and writing in his notebook.

Oh yes, I was feeling good.

* * *

When school was over, I went out to the parking lot, not calling Tim yet as I needed to talk to Edward. As if he knew I was coming, he simply stood there, leaned up against his car. I walked toward him, quickly texting my brother that I was ready to go – that gave me fifteen minutes to talk to Edward.

"Edward, you have a moment?" I asked, he smirked.

"Yes, I do." he answered, "What do you need, Christine?"  
I shuffled my feet a moment, "Well, I was thinking. I chose the last book, and I thought you might want to choose the next one... for English class." I somehow got out.

He smiled, "Which one do you dislike the most out of the ones left?" he asked me, as if it really mattered.

"I like them all."

"Which is your favorite?" he then asked.

"Toss up between Jane Eyre and the Count." I answered, wondering just what he was getting at.

"Perhaps we should read Jane Eyre first?" he replied, "Unless you wish to read Monte Cristo next." then he added.

"Either one, its your choice, Edward." I said, not really caring which one.

He nodded, "How about we go with Jane first?"

I couldn't help but smile broadly, "Sounds good to me." I replied, looking down at my watch. I still had ten minutes before Tim showed up.

"Is your brother coming to pick you up?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, in like ten minutes. Its fifteen from where he is, counting traffic." I answered as we lapsed into silence. "Edward, Alice told me about why you guys moved up here."

He sighed, "I know, she told me."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that it was because of your girl that you didn't want to be around me. I swear, if I had, I wouldn't have been so cruel." I apologized, feeling truly horrible for the way I had treated him in the past.

Golden eyes stared at me curiously, "Don't worry about it Christine. You didn't know, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, well, I should have been more sympathetic. Not judge a person off of first glance."

"I would have acted the same way. I was rather cruel to you the first day as well." he replied. "But I thought that you wanted to start our acquaintance over? Didn't you introduce yourself again, forgetting the past?"

I chuckled, remembering just what he was talking about. "Alright, I'll drop it." I conceded. "Hey, I don't know whether you would want to or not; but Scar, Tim, Luke and myself are going to go out to see a movie tomorrow night. Would you like to come? You and Alice? Maybe you, Emmett, Alice, and Charlotte?" I invited, knowing that I'd probably get reamed when I told Tim.

Edward smiled, "Thanks, but I think that Esme has plans." he said slowly, as if he was somewhat hesitant.

I nodded, a blush on my cheeks and a strange sense of rejection in my heart. "Of course. Well, I just thought I'd invite you." I muttered. "I probably should have asked first."

"Don't take it personally, Christine. I'm sure Alice would love to come, and I think I might enjoy myself. I can't speak for my brother or sister – but Esme likes us home most of the time. Ever since we lost our adoptive father – which Alice told you about – she's a little more protective of us who are remaining." he explained, "I'm sorry, Christine. I didn't mean to insult you. You were only being kind."

"No, no problem." I answered, "Its alright. I understand." my brain suddenly went into another track. "Hey, speaking of family and visits. Why did you act so strangely on Sunday?" I asked, remembering his strange reaction to the music.

"What?" Edward replied.

"You looked as if you'd seen a ghost. So, I was just wondering if everything was alright." I expounded.

"I – I just – I – " He stuttered out as tires squealed in the parking lot as Tim's Altima rolled up.

"Coco, get in the car." he said sternly, leaving me with absolutely no room to argue. With one apologetic glance at Edward, I did as ordered, getting in the passenger seat. I looked back only once to see Edward looking slightly worried.

"What is going on with you?" I asked Tim, who looked as if he was about to explode into the Hulk.

My brother's brown eyes glittered in anger, "A few things: one, Marie just broke up with me – over text."

"Wow, Tim, that's terrible. I didn't expect that of her. What happened?" I asked.

"She said I didn't really care about her. That I was only pretending to love her, and that I needed to get my priorities straight. I thought she had understood how I couldn't be so flippant with you, yet I loved her. She didn't believe me, and said that I needed to choose between you and her. Naturally I chose you." he snapped, continuing on his little rant. I almost said that he should have chosen her instead, but I knew he wouldn't take that well right now. "Two: your friend grates on my nerves, and I don't like him, he's weird and he's getting too friendly. He's creepy."

"Edward's just fine. He's not weird or creepy, Tim, he's alone. His father just died, as well as half of his family and his girlfriend. So don't rail on him, you don't even know him." I have no idea where my protectiveness came from... maybe it was out of sympathy. "But I know that Edward isn't the main problem. Marie was. But you said there was a third thing?" I said. I don't have many friends, and I would count Edward as a friend. He was nice, once you got to know him a little.

"And three..." he continued, absolutely ignoring me, getting onto the highway, "Steph just got home and she has a French boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "God have mercy." I swore, wondering just what my family had done to him to cause for our entire day to go downhill.

* * *

"Christine!" my sister squealed as soon as I got home. "Oh, Christine, look at you. You've grown."

"Of course I've grown." I deadpanned, "Did you expect a fifteen year old still?"

She laughed, "Smart ass. Oh, come and meet Andre."

"Andre?" oh great. See, my family has never been fond of the French. Why? A few reasons, mostly because every Frenchman my family ever met was rude... it was their predicament. When I entered the kitchen, the man who stood in front of me was most definitely French. From his slicked back hair, to his sickening cologne. It wasn't his fault – He was simply French.

"Andre, this is Christine." my sister said, tossing her bleached hair, why she did that I have absolutely no idea. "Christine, this is my Andre."

"Bonjour monsieur." I greeted, holding my hand out.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Christine, though Stephanie tells me I may call you Coco?" he replied, and I had to glare at my sister.

"Oh, everyone calls her Coco. It was her nickname." Steph replied.

I groaned internally, wanting to slap the bleach out of her hair, but refraining... barely. My cell phone suddenly began ringing Pocketful of Sunshine. _Thank God. _It was Scarlet. "Excuse me." I apologized – though not really – and went to answer it, leaving the room. Steph glaring at my back, I could feel it. "Scar?"I whispered as soon as I got into the foyer.

_"__I heard that Grimhilde is there... am I right?" _I really loved my friend, and her nicknames.

"Yeah, she's here... with a French boyfriend. Is she trying to piss my dad off or what?" I asked, rhetorically of course.

I heard Scarlet chuckle over the line, _"Probably. Say do you want me to pick you up later? An escape?" _she asked.

With a look toward the other room, I could see Steph glare at me for leaving. Yep, I knew she had glared earlier, it just confirmed it. "Probably won't work. She knows who you are, she'll likely be very upset. I'll bet you I'm stuck here with no leeway for the next few days." I replied, completely depressed.

_"__That sucks." _Scarlet replied, _"There has to be a way, though." _I heard her say something to someone in the background, _"Hey, I have an idea. I'll call you later, okay?" _

"Uh, sure, whatever. Sounds good." I replied as my friend got off the phone in five seconds. I sighed, looking into the room again. I almost debated not going... until of course 'Grimhilde' glared at me in such a way that I knew that if she was Drew Barrymore in Firestarter – I'd be dead by now. Hanging my head in frustration, I walked back into the room.

"Who was that Coco?" Steph.

"Scarlet. She was asking if I could go over there..." I almost wished my father would say that I could – but my sister beat him to the punch.

"Absolutely not!" she laughed, "To think that your friend is really that rude. You did tell her I was here?"

"Yeah, she knows." I replied quietly.

My sister shook her bleach blond perm, clinging to her boyfriend's side. I wondered how it was that her lemon-colored mini-dress stayed down as she suddenly decided to sit down with him and nearly flashed us all.

"How long are you staying, Steph?" my brother asked. She chuckled.

"Well... Andre asked me to marry him." she suddenly said, showing off the ring on her left hand. Large diamond, surrounded by two topaz's, on a thin silver band. How she never cut herself I don't know... well, I don't know she never cut herself.

"Marry?" I repeated, "You're marrying him?"

"Yep! The wedding is in a month. And we're having it in Chicago." she announced all giggly and bouncy. "And Coco is going to be a bridesmaid. Though, honey, I'm sorry, but Patricia is going to be my maid of honor. I hope you don't mind." as if she actually cared about my feelings.

But I couldn't answer as we all looked at each other in shock... wedding? Steph's wedding? It was obvious that my dad was just as surprised as Tim and I were. "No, I don't mind." I somehow managed to squeak out. I wouldn't want to be the maid of honor. I liked to eat too much.

"Oh, thank you so much. I didn't think you would – I mean, you don't look good in yellow, it washes you out with your pale skin anyways, and that's the color of the Maid of Honor's dress." she replied, turning to my father as one thought went through my head:

_Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us now and in the hour of our deaths._

* * *

I liked that last line. Hey, y'all let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm very curious. :) Besides, what do you think that Scarlet was going to do? hmm... Reviews? I thrive on them...

**DuckyDarling: **Well, Ducky, I am planning on them becoming friends soon. Though not immediately. She has to get to know Edward and Alice a little more first. Then Charlotte will be a little more active. I felt sorry for her as well, as she doesn't really want to hurt Christine, but there's just this monster inside of her that commands attention. :( But they'll be best friends soon... I just don't know when. :)

**Guest (I'm assuming you're 'Danceswithhorses', though if you're not I'm deeply sorry, and I hope that you'll forgive me): **Gotcha. I can see why its sad then... I mean, it is odd that i can't write about Rosalie, or Jasper, or Carlisle... I like writing them in my other story. Oh yeah, his thoughts. I hoped I was doing well on those, cause I haven't really felt loss like that. But I tried to imagine what it would be like. :) thanks, I try. Yeah, well, we'll see what happened next between them over the next chapter... :D Thanks for another review, it keeps me going I assure you.

By the by: thank you **The Southern Hermit, ****bchbldgrl, fey4life, finderj, whatwouldyoudo, KC Pendragon, BassClarReader **for following and favoriting. Its nice to see the numbers grow :D Let me know your opinions, I look forward to hearing from you.


	14. New Years - Edward

_Edward POV: _

Alice was on the phone in the dining room as Emmett and I came in from our hunt. "Have fun?" Esme asked. Emmett proceeded to tell the family just what had happened, not that it was very exciting – but Emmett always found hunting bears exciting. Always joking that it was his revenge against the one who almost killed him.

"Alice just got a call from Scarlet." Renesmee suddenly said, tilting her head up from her board game with Jacob, "She wants to talk to you."

As if on cue, my sister rounded the corner, her phone still in her hand. "Scarlet has asked me to have you swing by the Griffith's house tomorrow afternoon. Christine is in some need of some help." she said.

"Help?" I repeated, "What kind of help?" she skipped across the room, settling next to Charlotte: who was sulking slightly at the mention of Christine. She was still beating herself up about the fact that she had almost killed her.

Alice giggled, "Well, Scarlet said that Christine is not going to be allowed to leave the house with her. And she asked me to swing by their house – or have you do it, as you two are working together and have an excuse." she said. Vaguely, I might add.

"Why won't she be allowed to leave the house?" I asked, frustrated that she was evading my ability by thinking about something else.

"I don't know." I scowled, she was lying, and she knew it as she suddenly looked innocently over Charlotte's shoulder at the magazine she was looking at. I looked over to Nessie, as Jacob had joined Emmett and was now playing Call of Duty. Renesmee was still at the table that had the board game, packing it up. I sat down. Well, I suppose I'd have to take Christine up on that movie offer – and no doubt Alice would insist upon coming. We might as well make it a family event.

"What's she like, Dad?" Renesmee asked me suddenly. "Christine."

Her mind was curious, trying to picture the other girl. I helped her with that, and soon she was picturing a somewhat accurate portrait, with wide eyes. She then asked how she was personality wise. I had to chuckle at that, telling her of the shyness of the girl – yet the confidence she displayed. Christine was an oxymoron; on one hand she seemed impenetrable, her quick wit making it look as if she saw herself as so high up you couldn't pull her down. Yet, on the other hand, it was all a bluff, a show. The few days I had been alone with her, it was obvious she was simply insecure, and retorted to make people believe she wasn't what she was. I couldn't help but think of just how she would compare to Bella. They'd probably have been best of friends... well, they never would have known each other, but the thought was nice. I was suddenly bombarded by Alice's thoughts: Christine as a vampire.

"No." I said lowly, Alice's eyes widened, "She will not become one of us."  
"You don't know that. I think she'd be a marvelous vampire." _I wonder what her power would be?_

"Don't even continue on that line of thought. She will remain human." I replied, I didn't like how candidly she thought of this. "Or would you like to make her endure the living death we have?"

"I thought you had lost all your self-condemning behavior after Bella. I would like her to be apart of us." Alice retorted.

"Edward, Alice, please stop." Esme said, "Alice, Edward is right. We're not going to contemplate that. Christine will remain human – and she will not know what we are."

Alice pouted, going silent at Esme's tone. Nessie yawned, her mind turning to want of sleep. I picked her up, and carried her to her room, still wondering how she had grown so fast. She was only five, but she looked and acted so much older. Her infancy had flown, and I was left wondering where my little girl had gone. I wished Bella were there.

Placing her in her bed, and shutting the door I came face to face with Jacob. "I just thought I should let you know: the pack is coming to visit over the weekend. I was hoping I could take Nessie with me to see them."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's fine." I replied, watching him closely.

His thoughts were surprising enough – he admired the fact that I was so adamant on keeping Christine at a good distance, and discouraging my sister on he schemes of allowing her into our family. "You're right, you know. I only hope that Alice doesn't ruin what you're working hard at."

"My sister is keen on having another sister. She loved Bella and Rosalie – I'm just worried that she's going to turn Christine into another Bella, and Scarlet into Rosalie." I knew she missed them, but imagining the young girls as vampires was a bit too far.

"Do you think she'll try to bring them into the family by... conventional means?" Jacob asked.

"What?"

"Like playing matchmaker?" I had to chuckle.

"I certainly hope not. She'll only be disappointed. I doubt Emmett would be very willing to replace Rosalie, or substitute her. And Bella and Christine are not interchangeable in my mind." I answered.

Jacob smiled widely, "You really loved her."

"Forever." I answered, going to my room and sitting down at the piano. There was a new tune in my head... I was eager to get it out.

* * *

_1918_

_It was New Year's Eve, the party at the Sinclair's filled with merriment as all the families they had invited were enjoying themselves. Plenty of girls had come up to me, batting their eyelashes, and twirling their hair around their fingers. Especially Penny Walton, the young blond who had had her eye on me for years, just waiting for us to get old enough. But no matter them, I had my eyes on one particular girl across the room: Cynthia Sinclair. _

_Her laugh was contagious as she was surrounded by Tom Harrison, Paul Walton – Penny's brother – Henry Roscoe, and Lionel Martin. The quartet of suitors, as she called them. It was amusing to watch them all competing for her affection, when it was obvious that she cared not a whit for any of them. She would smile, and laugh, but her arm never rested on one man's shoulder for too long, nor did her gaze meet another's in any manner other than polite genteelness. Her hazel eyes landed on me, as I too was surrounded by the gaggle of girls – as Penny wasn't the only one. There was Ginger Morrison, and Anne and Mary Thornton. _

_Cynthia smiled as she watched Ginger flutter her fan, holding out her glass and asking me to fetch her another glass full of punch. I watched as Cynthia bit her lip at my perturbation, and politely did as requested, taking my time at the punch table. I returned rather quickly, wanting Ginger out of my hair as soon as possible, turning my gaze back to Cynthia._

_A waltz started, and it was obvious that Tom was about to ask Cynthia for a dance. She looked at me pleadingly, and I saw my opportunity. With a 'Excuse me' to the ladies, I made my way across the room. Her eyes followed me all the way, as she politely ignored Tom when I approached. "Miss Sinclair." I greeted. _

_"__Mr. Masen." she replied._

_"__May I have this dance?" I asked, holding my hand out. _

_"__With pleasure. Excuse me gentlemen." and with that, we walked away. I was very aware of the glares to my back, but I wasn't particularly interested. I already knew what I wanted, and I knew when I was going to ask for it. "Thank you Edward." she breathed once Beautiful Blue Danube began. "You have saved me from the most dangerous bores in the county." _

_I chuckled, "My pleasure, Miss Sinclair." I replied, looking back at the gaggle which I had left behind. "Though I was simply looking for my own escape."_

_Her eyes peeked over my shoulder at the girls behind me. "So I see. I never knew you had no fondness for blonds." she said, 'tsk'ing at me. "Mr. Masen, I thought you were a gentleman."_

_"__I am. I'm dancing with you aren't I? If I had danced with them, then I would have wore myself out. Then what kind of a knight in shining armor would I have been when Mr. Harrison turned into the big, bad, wolf?" she giggled. _

_"__Marvelous. And who am I in this dashing tale?" _

_"__Beauty." _

_"__You're not a beast." she quipped. _

_"__Very well. Which lady would you prefer?" I inquired. _

_She thought a moment, "I would say Snow White – except I don't look like that. Neither do I have a mother like hers... let me see. Perhaps the Princess and the Pea?"  
"Is my mother that ridiculous?" I asked her and she blushed. _

_"__I'm not talking about your mother. I can't sleep at night due to a lump in my mattress and I thought it suitable." she replied as the song ended and the announcement was made that it was a minute to New Years. _

_She laughed, "Well, do you hear that? Its about to be a new year. I never would have known." _

_"__Cynthia." she simple giggled at me as we all watched Mr. Sinclair stare at his watch. _

_"__Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... Happy New Year!" the room erupted in cheers and the sound of Auld Lang Syne began being played and everyone sang along._

_"__Happy New Year, Edward." Cynthia said as she turned to me._

_"__Happy New Year, Cynthia." it was now or never, I kissed her. I pulled away, "I spoke to your father and-"_

_"__I know." she replied, stopping me in my tracks. _

_"__You know?" I repeated. _

_She smiled, "I have a little brother who likes to listen in at keyholes." she explained, as if it were the most simple answer in the world. _

_"__Then, Cynthia, would you agree if I...?" I wasn't quite sure how to continue on this line of thought, she smiled. _

_"__If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you kiss me."_

_I smile. That was all the answer I needed._

* * *

School went at its usual monotony, though I was somewhat curious with what was going on with Christine, Alice still wouldn't tell me. When lunch came around, I was surprised to find Christine's mind absent. I will admit, I had grown fond of being able to tune out the other voices by tuning into her jukebox of a mind. I could now understand why it was her teachers found her enjoyable to be around - although not for the same reasons. Alice, it seemed, she was not surprised in the slightest at Christine's absence. Yet, I felt a strange sense of curiosity as Scarlet came in with Luke. Without Christine.

"Alice, do you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "She's not at school today." she said simply, though refusing to say any more. I looked toward where Scarlet and Luke sat, listening to their thoughts. Apparently she wasn't going to be at school at all today as Scarlet's thoughts were clear:

_… __I can't believe she made Christine call in sick. Christine doesn't get sick! Poor kid. Hopefully she goes back to her little French cave soon. I can't imagine Christine dealing with that for too long. _Her rant continued, with the 'she' being later nicknamed as 'Grimhilde' like the Queen from Snow White. I chuckled, Christine did look like Snow White... almost.

Luke's were no better, as he was just as upset for 'she' making Christine abandon Scarlet. And how Tim was no help as he had left his sister to deal with 'her' alone. It really was amusing how they thought of the petite girl, she had won their loyalty with her oddities. The bell rang, and I got up to attend Government. Alice had told me to swing by the Griffith residence later, and that everything would be explained.

I'd just have to do that.

* * *

When school was let out, I drove to Ester, my curiosity still unsatisfied by Alice as she had yet to say a thing of what I'd find. The driveway had one extra vehicle: a bronze Audi R8 convertible. Whoever it was, they reminded me of Rosalie with her BMW. Rosalie, just the thought made me wonder what would have happened if she had lived. How would she have reacted to this new object of interest of Alice's. There was no doubt in my mind that she would have frowned upon it, causing more than one altercation. Rosalie was always a bit shallow, but there was an obvious missing person in our lives. Especially Emmett, whose thoughts were all about 'What would Rosalie have thought of this?' ... I can't get on him for that, I did the same with Bella.

But now wasn't the time for reminiscence as I listened to the thoughts in the house. Music came from upstairs, where I could now locate as being the music room – apparently, Christine was trying to avoid the other two people whose minds were more than occupied with themselves.

One was a female, who was currently making out with the male who was thinking in French. I grimaced. No wonder Christine was playing Beethoven's 9th symphony the piano. I approached the door, ringing the bell. I actually felt sorry for her, I would hate to be in the same building with the thoughts going through the woman's mind now. Irritation. The door opened.

"May I help you?" she snapped, her overall looks quite the opposite from the modest Christine. Her thoughts lingering for a moment on her appearance as she had glanced in the reflection in one of the paintings in the foyer.

"I'm Christine's English partner, Edward." I introduced, watching as her face changed in front of me. It took on a rather... hungry look, with her thoughts mirroring it. I was used to it, but I didn't find it pleasant.

"Oh... Edward. Coco's talked about you. Come in." she opened the door further, leading me inside the house. The man came around the corner, asking her in French if she wanted him to get Christine. She replied she did, and he disappeared upstairs. "Forgive me, I'm Stephanie, Christine's sister."

That made sense. Christine had told me about her wayward sibling, and she was everything that Christine had described. Blond hair, green eyes, and clothes that would have made any woman with a sense of modesty blush. "Nice to meet you, Christine's told me about you as well." the music upstairs ceased and there were steps above us.

"Well, I hope only good things. Though she understated you, she didn't tell me you were this good looking." Stephanie replied as Christine appeared at the top of the stairs, her eyes widened in horror as her sister continued to talk. "She did talk quite a bit about you and your family – though as I said, she didn't do you justice. I'm beginning to wonder how close you two really are." Then her mind went in a different direction: one of a matchmaker. "She apparently is quite fond of you."

Christine shook her head vehemently, her thoughts going to panic as her mouth formed the words 'Don't listen to her'. As if she sensed it, Stephanie turned around and Christine became the epitome of innocence as she walked down the stairs, pretending she hadn't done anything while Stephanie's back was turned. I chuckled softly as she stood in front of us. I couldn't help but find her choice of clothing amusing, she was making a statement without saying a word. 'Your attitude makes me want to beat bunnies – and I like bunnies!' it said. I wondered if she had shirts for every stressful situation.

It was clear that Stephanie knew just what she was doing, as her thoughts turned disdainful when she looked at the shirt. Yes, Christine was talking to her.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" she greeted more friendly than I had ever seen her as she actually came up and hugged me. "Please just go with what I'm about to do." she whispered in my ear as she pulled away. The thoughts rolling off the other two were filled with curiosity as they jumped to the conclusion that there was something going on between Christine and I. Stephanie, however, went more along the lines of wondering how her 'nerd' of a sister could possible have 'snagged' me. She really had no idea what she wanted her sister to be with. But Christine was ignorant to it, and turned to her sister. "Look, Edward and I were going to go to the library. We have a report we're going to work on, so I figured we'd leave you two alone as I don't want to be underfoot."

Andre, as I had gleaned from Stephanie's mind, spoke first. "You won't be underfoot, we'll stay out of your way." he placed a arm around Stephanie's waist.

"No, you don't need to go, if you don't want to." Stephanie chimed in.

But Christine was adamant, and quickly protested, insisting that she only wanted to give them a little alone time as she picked her book bag up from the small chest by the door. She looked at me, her thoughts begging me to say something. "Don't worry, I'll have her back soon enough. But we already planned this, we're just going to the library."

"I'll have Tim pick me up on his way home, if that would make you more comfortable." Christine added.

Stephanie conceded after a few more minutes, and Andre's insistence to allow Christine to leave them alone. He had ulterior motives, but Christine was more than grateful to the Frenchman – before we knew it, we were out the door and on our way to my car.

When sure that she couldn't be seen from the window of the house she made an excited exclamation, doing a little jig. "Thank you God, I'm out of the house." then looked up to the sky, her arms outstretched, saying: "I'm outside now, and a bolt of lightening would be marvelous. Please, just kill me now. Just one little one... any time now... maybe?... no?... next time?... alright." and she continued walking down toward my car. She truly was a strange girl.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in the car, we need to leave." she replied as she buckled, up. I made my way to my side, and followed her example. "I am so happy you showed up. I've been hoping that perhaps someone would, as I am going stark raving mad."

"What's going on?" she shook her head.

"Suicide is sounding like a really nice option, and its only been a day." what? "Is that worrisome?" she asked in return.

I glanced her way, "Yes, yes that is worrisome."

"Then please give me a few hours of relief – of solace, of reprieve – and I'll be out of your hair. You can drop me off at Scarlet's if you like." she replied quickly.

"I thought you were going out with your friends for a movie later?" I inquired.

She scoffed, "Stephanie had us cancel it – Luke and Tim are meeting up to blow off some steam later... so that's a no-go." she answered, looking out the window. Her thoughts were conflicting as she tried to reconcile her love for her sister and her hatred of what her sister was doing there. Brooding over how she'd changed. "Why are you asking?" she finally asked me.

"Because after the library, I don't think you're going to want to go home." I replied, unsure of why I was doing this. "Which movie was it?"

Her brown eyebrow quirked, it seemed she found my behavior as strange as I did.

* * *

Well? What do you all think. Its hard for me to write the whole 'being nice all of the sudden' from Edward's pov. I hope I wrote him correctly, as I'm not as good with original character's way of thinking. But, if I did anything wrong, go ahead and tell me - I will very happily do as you suggest.

**I Heart Edward:**The wolves are currently at La Push, due to the fact that that is where their families are. I will be bringing them in, just not yet. :) But I did take what you said inito account, and they'll be coming around the corner soon. Great! :D just let me know what you think of the rest.

**Lady Coraline:**Yay! Muy Fabuloso! I'm so glad you like it :D I try to make her as detailed as possible, so that you know what's going on in her crazy head. I'm glad I did a good job. :) your review made me very happy. I look forward to hearing from you in the future.


	15. Grimhilde - Christine

_Christine's POV:_

I was going to kill someone, I was sure of it. The presence of Steph and Andre was so suffocating that I could already feel my life expectancy being shortened by years... okay, maybe that's a bit dramatic. But it all started when I woke up.

After getting dressed in a shirt that practically screamed that I was stressed, and curling my hair for the movie later that night; I had come downstairs, looking forward to sweet escape known as school. Now, you know the situation at home is bad when you can't wait to be at the laboratory of delinquents. I made breakfast, as usual, adding a few more pieces of bacon to accommodate the extra houseguests. Tim greeted me first, telling me that Steph was already up but had yet to come downstairs... not in any way surprising.

Dad came down, asking me when Edward was coming over next, as he would like to be at home when he did "I enjoyed the boy. I'd like to have another discussion with him, I think it would be a good idea." he said, I shrugged my shoulders. Edward wasn't supposed to come over any time soon, as I hadn't even finished the first ten chapters of Monte Cristo.

Last, but not least (Well, in her own mind) came Steph and Andre. After exchanging a good-morning greeting, we all sat down at the table, enjoying the fact that the meal was pleasant over the bad company. At 7:45, Tim asked me if I was ready to go. I affirmed I was, only to be stopped by my sister's hand.

"No, no, no. You're not going to school today."she told me, pushing me back in my chair. I was sure the look of horror on my face was obvious as I looked at a helpless Tim.

"What do you mean 'she's not going to school'?" my father asked, knowing that I wanted nothing more than to get out of Dodge.

Steph smiled smugly, "I called the school, and I told them that she was sick. You can do that you know."

"You what?!" I hissed, I couldn't believe it had only been a day and she was already running my life. "You can't do that! I have grades to keep up you know." though in reality, the only reason I was upset was because I wouldn't be able to see Scarlet. Or Alice. Or hell, even Edward.

"Oh please, Christine. One day isn't going to kill you." Steph countered biting into her jellied toast.

I looked at my father, but we both knew there was nothing for it. She had done what she did, and I was going to be left alone while he and Tim were gone. "You should have at least talked to Christine first, Stephanie."

"Oh, fine. I'm sorry." She didn't mean it of course.

"So, I guess that means I'm going to school on my own? No Christine?" Tim asked, as if asking her to change her mind. He then looked at me, almost hoping that I'd fight it until I was allowed to leave. I looked up, sighing at my sad fate, and shook my head. I wasn't arguing. I picked my fights, and now was not one of them. "Alright then. Bye, see you later at the movies."I almost begged him to stay home, to keep me company – keyword: almost. I don't beg.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea tonight." Steph said, "I was hoping that we could just maybe have a movie here if you wanted."

Tim and I exchanged a look, but neither of us was willing to get into a argument with her. "I'll just let Luke know, then. I'll tell him to tell Scarlet." Tim said, walking out of the house. He was upset, but he wasn't likely to talk about it around Steph – that just never worked for him in the past, and usually she took it out on Dad and I.

It wasn't long before Dad left as well, giving me a kiss on the forehead with a "I'll work something out, I promise." it wasn't as if he could do anything today.

As I looked mournfully toward the door that he left out of, Steph came up behind me. "Now, don't look so glum. We're going to plan my wedding. Look at least a little bit happy." I faked a smile, knowing I looked something similar to the Joker. "Hey, I'm letting you help. Be happy for that – you always wanted to help in the past." right, cause Steph _always _lets me help plan things. Yes, I wanted to help, but I was always shot down and ridiculed. So lets go with 'no' on that one. At that point I began to wonder if anyone would notice her missing?

For the next few hours, I was sat down with wedding magazines, randomly pointing out certain things just to look like I was involved. As usual, I was ignored, but I didn't care... it actually was giving me ideas for my own wedding. Well, if anyone actually wanted to ever marry me that is, which I was dubious about.

After lunch, Andre was helpful for once and suggested I take a little time to myself while he distracted my sister. I jumped at it, slipping off to my haven to get my mind back in place. I mean, when you're chopping carrots, and you suddenly wonder what it would be like for the knife to slide against your skin instead – you have a problem, Houston. So I was grateful for my soon-to-be brother-in-law for making such a suggestion. After singing a few scales, just to remind my voice what it was like to be in use, Beethoven sounded marvelous and I went to get Liszt's transcription of Beethoven's 9th Symphony. Beginning at the first movement.

An hour and a half later, Andre came into the room, stopping my Cantabile that I was playing for the second time – fortunately it was the second, or I would have been truly upset. "This is a very nice room." he said in impeccable English. "You designed it?"

"Yes, I did." I replied.

He looked over at me, "Your friend is here... Edward I think is his name." as soon as the name 'Edward' left his lips, I got up and headed downstairs. I just hoped that he'd be willing to take me with him when he left... otherwise, I was seriously going to lose it until Dad got home.

When I got to the stairwell, however, I was horrified at my sister's candid talk with the guy. I mean, I hardly knew Edward, and here she was practically saying that I was crushing on him! Which is not in any way, shape, or form, true – okay, maybe a little. I'll be honest and say he's handsome, because he is. But nothing further than that. I hoped he didn't take what she said the wrong way and get weird on me... I couldn't deal with that right now.

I caught his gaze, hoping that he got the message that I didn't want him to listen to what she was saying. Like the creepy sister I have, she turned right when I was telling him not to listen to her, and I had to put my acting skills to the test; pretending that I was simply standing there not doing anything. I descended the stairs, quickly saying 'Hello' to Edward, I reached in for a hug, knowing that my sister would no doubt find that particular gesture rather... intimate. I didn't care, this needed to happen, or I was really going to go insane. "Please just go with what I'm about to do." I asked him, almost begging that he would just let me do what I needed. I quickly turned to Steph, telling her that Edward was planning this all along, and that we were going to the library.

Andre was quick to say that they wouldn't mind if we stuck around – but I could tell in his eyes that he really was just trying to get me to leave without alerting my sister. It was funny, I actually was beginning to like the guy. "No, its okay. I really – I mean, we already planned this. Besides it will give you two a little time together alone that you haven't had since you arrived. Look, have a blast. The house is yours. Enjoy yourselves. I'll be back before you know it." I said, reaching into the chest by the door and getting my bookbag and parka. Steph protested a little bit longer, but we both knew it was of no use.

Finally I got us out of the house, thanks to Edward's smooth last comment, and Andre's little push to my sister in the form of a hug and a whisper in her hair. Hey, if the boot fits – or whatever that saying is. When I was sure that Steph couldn't see us, I completely disregarded my normal dislike for showing outward excitement, and did a jig. A terrible jig, but a jig nonetheless. I had been praying that I would get out of the house and I had. I asked the Almighty for a little lightening, just to end my suffering. I suppose he figured I'd be better off dying a martyr, and let me continue to live. With a huff, I got into Edward's shiny Volvo.

Once inside the vehicle I quickly unloaded a bit, wondering if perhaps he'd see me as everyone else did and just drop me at Scarlet's. To my surprise, however, he said something which I never would have assumed he would have said to me. "After the library, I don't think you're going to want to go home. Which movie was it?" I couldn't help but look at him with a dubious look on my face. For once I felt as if he was going out of his way just to be kind... I almost forgot he had asked me a question.

"Uh... The Help. It was showing at 7:30." I answered. "But the movies have already been canceled."

Edward's crooked smile returned to his face, "My sister is at Scarlet's house right now. Apparently they both cooked something up while at school today, and I was sent to pick you up." he told me. Say what? I said as much. "Scarlet called Alice yesterday, and asked her if she would do something to help you out considering you weren't allowed out of the house. Alice agreed, and while you were gone today, they both plotted. I don't know what exactly, but I was sent to see how you were – they didn't tell me why, actually – and let me figure out what to do myself. I chose to help you out. "

Scarlet. I truly had a great friend, she had told me that she had an idea – I never would have guessed this thought. I would have to tell her just how grateful I was next time I saw her. "So, she called Alice. I'm surprised – she was a little wary of Alice earlier." I said. "That's good." it just went to show how my friend was willing to overcome a little distrust to help me out. "Thank you, Edward, for choosing to let me come with you. You could have left me there you know." I said.

He looked over at me and shook his head, "I'm not someone to leave a lamb to be slaughtered." he replied, "Besides, you looked far too pleading for me to just walk out... well, that, and my sister wouldn't forgive me for the next decade."

I had to laugh at that, perhaps it wasn't so bad that I had befriended the other girl. My phone suddenly rang, the sound of James Bond coming over the speaker – why was Tim calling me? "Hello?" I answered.

_"__You'll never guess who just called me." _my brother's voice sounded over the phone, I could all but hear the smile in his voice.

"Uh... Alice Cullen." I answered, looking at Edward for confirmation. He chuckled and nodded.

My brother was silent. _"How'd you know?" _he asked.

"Edward told me that Alice planned this little escape thing." I replied.

_"__So he's already picked you up then? Alright, that's good. She said you two would go study for a bit, and then we'd meet you at the theater." _Tim said, a little more relaxed than before. Though how Alice knew what we were going to do before I was even aware was beyond me. I guessed she was just putting him at ease.

I looked over at Edward, and he nodded again. "Yeah, see you soon." I replied, and Tim got off the phone. "I love your sister." I spouted and he chuckled.

"She'll like that you said that. By the way, Alice is going to come, I hope you don't mind. But if I know my sister, she's going to come whether you mind or not – especially after getting you out of this jam." Edward soon told me, as if he had been planning this thing the whole time. I half wondered if he had. But he had told me that Alice didn't even tell him what was going on, so he couldn't have planned it.

I looked at my watch, it was 3:47, which meant we had three and some odd hours before we would meet up at the theater. "So, where to right now?" I asked my companion.

"Where would you like to go?" he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. The library sounded good... but first, I really wanted a hazelnut macchiato half-sweet with double espresso and a dollop of whipped cream.

"Well, I don't mind the library. But maybe we can go to Starbucks first? I'm really in the mood for having a coffee while I study." I confessed.

"As you wish." he said, causing me to immediately start giggling. "What?"

I just shook my head, not really wanting to expose my thoughts at that moment. After all, I just pictured him as Westley from Princess Bride, rolling down a hill calling out 'Aaaas yoooouuu wiiisssshh' followed by a 'Oh, my sweet Westley, what have I done?'... yeah... totally embarrassing.

I looked over at Edward, who had a look on his face like he was about to laugh, but was holding back for some odd reason. He couldn't have possibly known what I was thinking, so it must have been something else. "What's funny?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all." he replied as we pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. I got out, all too keenly aware of the three buff guys leaning against the wall to the employee entrance, smoking their cigarettes and watching as another girl walked in the shop. She disappeared behind the doors as I walked in that direction as well, their gaze turned to me. Things like this: why I hated being pretty. "You alright?" Edward's voice asked from beside me as he placed an arm around my shoulders in a protective way. It reminded me of Tim's figurative blanket of protection. I wouldn't be harmed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I replied, leaning against him to make it clear to the guys that I was with Edward... even though technically I wasn't. We walked inside.

"Hey, Christine!" Annie, the barista said. She was in her later twenties, originally being our neighbor. Since she started college, she had moved into an apartment of her own, and I rarely saw her anymore unless Tim and I came here.

"Hey, Annie, how are you doing?" I asked, looking at the menu. The small talk ended as I placed my order, looking over at Edward who shook his head, he didn't want anything. "That's it." I went to reach for my wallet when Edward interfered.

"I got it." he said, moving toward Bianca with exact change. Damn, I wished I could do math that well. Annie looked at me with a meaningful gaze, her eyebrow raised as she gave him the receipt. "You want to pick out a table?" he asked, "I'll get your coffee." I nodded, looking around the room. The table in the corner looked good, it would give me the perfect vantage point to people watch if the conversation got boring. Though I hoped it wouldn't.

While Edward stood at the counter, waiting for the coffee, I pulled my hair into a braid. I wasn't in the mood for my super long hair bothering me while I talked. After which, I took the time to see just who I knew that was in the shop. There were only a few people I recognized, most of them Tim's friends from the college, with only one older couple from Ester itself. They smiled at me in greeting. There was only one other person, a man who looked vaguely familiar...

"One macchiato, double espresso with cream, and a brownie." Edward's voice soon pulled my gaze away from the lonely blond as he set the items in front of me.

"Brownie?" I asked, I hadn't ordered a brownie.

Edward looked down at the plate, "I've noticed you have a fondness for them. I ordered one for you, thought you might like it."

"Oh, thanks." I said, taking the plate and bringing it closer to me."You didn't have to do that you know."

"Do what exactly?" he replied.

"Paid for it, and then staying up there to get it for me." I explained. "And then buying me a brownie."

"I know I didn't." he said, "But what kind of a guy would I be if I let you pay? And you've had a stressful day, you didn't need to worry about getting your coffee. As for the brownie... I thought you might enjoy a boost of comfort."

I grinned, "You are so unlike any other guy I have ever met." I told him, "I think only Tim would have done that for me, or my dad. Other guys? Forget it."

Edward smirked, "Well, then I'm glad to be in that category. From what I've seen, you respect them."

"I do." I replied, taking a sip and burning my mouth. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy. Just wanted to know what boiled tongue tasted like." he chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink things around me." he said. I looked at him curiously, "Last time you almost drowned on your water remember?"

I rolled my eyes, "What can I say? You're a distraction." I said. He didn't reply, but I had something on my mind, "By the way, I want you to know that my sister was lying. I don't talk about you all that much... dear God that sounds so cruel... what I mean is-"

"I know what you mean, Christine." he interrupted with that smile which made me want to smile too. "I knew what she was doing, and I take no offense."  
"I just wanted to make sure that nothing got... weird between us... or anything like that." I stammered out. My cheeks began to burn as I continued, "Alright I'll shut up now."

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. I took nothing by what your sister said." he informed me, "Though I am a little curious about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a bite of the brownie. It was good.

Edward watched me for a moment, which at any other time I would be creeped out... but it wasn't creepy this time. "I don't know much about you. I'm just a little curious of what kind of a person you are. Why you moved up here, etc."

"You want to know my life?" I replied, I honestly never thought he'd ask about that.

"Yeah."

I shrugged, "Alright. Well, I was born in Chicago..."

* * *

Sorry I took sooooo long. But my summer is little more demanding than I originally thought. However, all is well now :D I hope to update more often now... keyword: hope. -_-

**Carlisle Esme forever:**She will I promise. I think it may be a little too obvious, but hopefully no one will want my head for it. :)

**KC Pendragon:**I actually wasn't planning on that. It might be a good idea... better than what I had in mind. Hmmm... I'll have to think about that one. Though Christine isn't the begging type. Maybe Alice suggests it?... you have given me something to consider. Thanks :D

Also, huge shoutout to **AnimePrincessRach **for following :D Feel free to comment as you read, I'd love to hear from you.

Also, quick Q. As there are going to be other pairings in this story, would you guys want me to write their perspectives too? Perhaps in different stories? After all, this is Christine/Edward, would you guys read it if I wrote the other ones? Reviews below please.


	16. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone, I wanted to give you guys a little notice.**

**Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this story at this present time. Work and school have cut in far too deep, and I don't have the time to write much. Therefore, this story will no longer be updating, and is on Hiatus until further notice (if ever coming back at all). One of my friends who is interested in writing will be taking over my profile, but seeing as she is not as much of a 'Twilight' author as myself, she will not be writing them either. I'm sorry to tell you guys this when I am so happy that you like the stories, and have been looking forward to how everything progresses - but it is unavoidable. My degree and my hobby are far too diverse to really be able to continue this and get my work done.**

**Perhaps sometime in the future, I might be able to continue, but as for now its not possible. Again, I am very sorry. If any of you would like to continue the story on your own, you have my blessing. I can't update anyways, yet wouldn't want to hinder anyone if they wish to continue with the stories... **

**Thank you for your time, again I am deeply sorry to my reviewers who have been asking for updates. **

**Regards,**

**Olivia**


End file.
